Bleach: Real World
by Solus Ortis
Summary: The barrier that separates worlds have been destroyed... how will Humanity react knowing that Soul Reapers and Hollows will be a part of their daily lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Author Note: Before I begin I'm going to say it now to avoid confusion later that this Bleach fan fic occurs in an original universe under the premise of "What if those in the mortal realm knew of the existence of Soul Reapers, Hollows, and the like?". If you don't like that sort of thing then that's your prerogative, but if it intrigues you feel free to keep reading and so without further ado let the story begin.

* * *

_Humans whether they admit or know it or not are creatures who find peace in ignorance constantly following the belief "Oh the cops will catch that criminal." or "That spy will catch that most wanted terrorist ring leader." _

_They would prefer the realm of being unaware as they go about their daily lives of hanging out with friends, griping about school, or riding their bikes home. Not that I don't realize there are those who live a hard life of course, but sometimes I wonder if those hard workers desire a world of ignorance and illusion most of all. Because of this those who acknowledge the overwhelming desire for that kind of world… are the ones suited to change it for the better, change it so the world doesn't go down that path, and rebuild the world now that its false shell of peace has finally been shattered by the harsh realities of war. _

_Your first question in this world is probably something like "Who are we at war with?" or "Is it another country, rebels, a take over the world type of syndicate?" Any other time one of these answered would probably right, however in this case the answer is none of these things. Humanity is now at war with for survival with the hallowed existences known as Hollows._

_Still even in war ignorance exists for Humanity thought at first these were biological weapons of all things rather than the enraged souls of the dearly departed, and at this time what their enemy was even called. Still….. the warriors….. no anyone with the will to fight took up arms against this enemy with valor while bureaucrats argued._

_Some of these Hollows went down as easily as another human with a few gun shots, others however shrugged off these attacks like they were no more than a petty annoyance while tearing through or down one human city or stronghold after the other like they were nothing. Humanity realized their enemy were more than beasts as they now teetered towards extinction, of which forced them to use what they called their ultimate weapon the Nuclear Bomb. For as this war raged on each human death either added to their numbers or made one Hollow at a time even stronger than before._

_Humanity began to finally see some flicker of hope as at the cost of cities and human lives they finally believed that they were pushing back the Hollow, but in reality that flicker of hope was a flame for fools. The stronger Hollows were only partially injured or temporarily deterred before at last humanity realized their extinction was inevitable. What remained of this once proud civilization martialed the remains of their forces at what strongholds still stood for a worldwide final stand with sole purpose of their survival as a species._

_Humanity's final stand opened up like the counter attack at the end of __Independence Day__, as expected they fought valiantly to the last man, however to as they already knew hours into what they knew to be their final battle….. defensive lines started to break, and yet even at the epitome of their defeat humanity still found a reason to hope._

_It was on that day… when the apocalypse of the underworld neared its completion that the Soul Reapers came. They were a band made up of swordsman and kido specialists… nobles and peasants. Though whatever disaster broke apart the barrier that separated the worlds took some of their number, the Soul Reapers risked everything to stem the Hollow tide….. and prevailed._

_It has been over 50 years since that victory and through the efforts of Humanity's governments, the Soul Reapers, and the civilians left in their and our world they rebuilt the earth. In the process reclaiming nearly all but 20 percent of the world for the Hollow's have now made that their domain ever attacking and ever seeking to find a way to bring about extinction. _

_The "Captains" of the Soul Reapers explained that they wanted to reveal themselves earlier and join the fight, but their own governing body was hopelessly deadlocked until then. Still since their numbers were depleted because of this war and the disaster that brought is about, Soul Reapers decided to open up their academies to any human with spiritual sensitivity for a drive of sheer numbers in their own act rebuilding._

_Today the Soul Reapers only act against Hollows and others be it their own kind or not who use their powers to harm Humanity. Now the Gotei 13 guard the remaining territories of Earth and under each captain serve 12 more to further govern the Soul Reapers of each country. While many still shower the Soul Reapers with praise for their sacrifice that day, there are just as many who hate them for their inaction, and even some believe they caused the disaster that broke the barrier between worlds._

_Though the Soul Reapers may still be fewer despite the Human recruits…. This new world also stands at the precipice of destruction… God help us all for you are one of the Human turned Soul Reapers._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Find out how many worlds now turned into one have rebuilt in the modern age in "A Two Faced Captain"

Author Note: If this story does interest you and you want to be a part of it… I'm also accepting OC submissions. Should I choose to use one credit will be given of course. No guest review submissions however. Simply use the template below.

OC app (this symbol * means a required field)

*Name: (first and last, if you want to have a middle name/initial, you may.)

Age:

*Species: (Are they ordinary humans, humans turned Soul Reapers, a Soul Reaper from the start, Hollow, Arrancar, Bount, Etc)

Date of Birth:

*Personality:

Appearance: (things like skin tone, eye/hair color, body type, muscle tone, etc. etc.)

*Casual clothes: (what s/he wears on a day-to-day basis.)

*Summer clothes: (what s/he wears in the summer.)

Battle Outfit:

*Formal: (what s/he wears in formal situations.)

Swimwear: (just in case, we should have this on there.

PJ's: (self-explanatory.)

*Basic History:

*Likes/Dislikes: (not just generic crap. Be original!)

*Fears/Phobias: (everybody's afraid of something. Be original!)

Other: (Is s/he that one kid that eats a crap-ton, but never seems to gain any weight? Do they make an odd nervous gulping noise when they swallow liquid? Do they drink milk all the time? Make up something fun!


	2. A Two Faced Captain

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 2**

**A Two Faced Captain**

* * *

_In the last chapter you've read a rough history of the world humanity now has to live in, adapt to, and eventually deal with in some form or another. If I were to imagine how such a world would begin….. I suppose it would be a moment of for this story's main character._

"Yawn….. today's the first day so you better hurry and clean yourself up Kevin." Our hero mumbles to himself as he walks into his bathroom and up to the mirror.

_As you stare into the mirror at first glance this young man Kevin seems like an ordinary human. What with his clean cut/combed brown hair parted to the left, brown eyes who's slight angle is the only indication of his Asian descent though a subtle one at that, and of course his white skin shows that his American blood line runs rather strong._

"Alright…. I'll see what's on the news real quick before I head to school." Kevin thought as he ran down the stairs of his modest home fully dressed of course.

_Even his outfit isn't particularly remarkable with his blue jeans faded from constant wear likely making them his favorite pair, a bright red jacked with "Nautica" written in white stitching on the front, and his shirt is of a dark orange with the Polo logo embroidered near his right shoulder._

"…..Thus making today July 4th more than just Independence day against Tyranny, but also the day Humanity survived and rebuilt from the attacks of the Hollow menace thanks to the sacrifice of our brave men and women along with the arrival of the Soul Reapers. Since the barrier between worlds were broken the number of ordinary people that can see Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Lost souls grow by the day." The FOX news anchor said.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech Tom. To end our special news report…. We'll replay a portion of the official interview with the Gotei 13's 10th division's sub-squad 2's new captain that occurred just a few days ago." A second FOX news anchor announced.

"Here's a quick lesson for those who were confused by my colleague's statement. The Gotei 13 are the military arm of the Soul Society dividing into 13 squads each with their own specialties, however given the larger territory that must be patrolled along with the influx of human recruits it made their normal management methods strained. This led to the formation of a sub Gotei 13 under each captain. As in 12 sub-captains under each main captain to manage the Soul Reapers in a wide variety of countries among the 13 divided territories they're assigned to patrol." The first Fox News anchor explained.

"Thank you for the lesson Tom. As with the case of the 10th division's sub-squad 2's new and mysterious captain…. He's in charge of all Soul Reapers on the eastern seaboard of the United States with their headquarters based right here in San Diego, but without further ado let the replay again." The Second Fox news Anchor announced.

_The TV screen blacked out for a moment before being replaced by an up-close shot_ _of sub-squad 2's captain standing in front of a podium with a variety of mikes decorated with the logo of multiple major news agencies. _

"You over there…. you can go first." Sub-squad 2's captain said as he pointed to a random reporter.

"Yes Captain Kitsune… why are you wearing that mask?" a random reporter asked.

_This mysterious sub-captain is wearing the standard white haori specially modified with the addition of a hood over his black Shihakusho, with the primary reason he's being called mysterious due to an ironic white mask with red stripes in the shape of a fox covering his face, the kanji for 10 above the daffodil on his back with the kanji for 2 right under it, and his weapon the proverbial Light Saber to a Soul Reaper at right side indicating him to be left handed. Kitsune's Zanpakuto itself has an icy blue hilt, blade, and sheath._

"Because I don't want anyone to know my real face." Captain Kitsune answered.

"Why not?" Another reporter asked.

"Personal." Captain Kitsune bluntly answered.

"Alright…. Why do you hide your identity while every other captain and sub-captain's name are on public record?" a third reporter asked.

"Among the Soul Reaper's list of codes of conduct and bi-laws there's nothing requiring me to reveal my real name as long as I operate my squad to the expected standards, and I can assure the people of the USA's western seaboard that I fully intend to do my duty." Captain Kitsune explained.

"We'd like to show more, but that's all the time we have today. Until next time, this is Fox News giving you the most fair and balanced news update possible." The first news anchor said just seconds before another TV Program started playing.

"Hmm… oh shoot I'm going to be late!" Kevin yelled as he looked at the clock on top of his TV.

_As Kevin runs out the front door of his humble home…. He quickly runs back inside to grab something that was resting on a couch near the door before resuming his journey. _

"Can't forget this…. In case something happens." Kevin thought as he continued to run to school.

* * *

_That thing that Kevin nearly forgot was a sword or a sword shaped object wrapped in a long silk bag, tied at one end, and embroidered on this long silk bag are the design of many snow flakes. Despite his ordinary appearance….. this young man is running at a unordinary speed, running up a hill, and now was about to run straight through the back gate into what may be his school when…._

"Stop right there!" a female high school student yelled.

"Umm… is yelling really necessary?" a second female high school student nervously asked.

"What appears to be the problem?" Kevin asked as he suddenly came to a stop in front of these two young woman.

_The more vocal of these two ladies who seems to fit the description of a Tsundere was wearing a plain black t-shirt, with black pants, the only accessory happens to be a small necklace, has brown hair up to waist length, and a small red arm band wrapped around her right shoulder._

"We were told a new student was coming today and the SCP over there and I decided to show him in. I take it that's you?" the Tsundere student asked.

"SC ohhh student council president….. anyways that's yeah that should be me unless there's another Transfer student that I don't know about." Kevin answered.

"Ha ha very funny. Then you should know that unless you're a Soul Reaper, a cop, or a member of the school's security/disciplinary squad no student is allowed to bring weapons. You're too young to be the first 2 and you can't transfer in as the third." The Tsundere student explained.

"Ummm…. Alexis you're being to rude, and besides the vice-president is a Soul Reaper not to mention the fact she's also Sub-squad 2's lieutenant." The SCP explained.

"I understand she's an exception, but unless this guy has a good reason…. He shouldn't be one." Alexis firmly and bluntly stated.

"Then I would be one too…. Because um well…. this he he." Kevin chuckled as he revealed the hilt of his sword.

_But that sword wasn't an ordinary piece of steel for Alexis and the SCP could sense despite their apparent lack of training that this was a zanpakuto the weapon of a Soul Reaper. The badge with a skull on it was just an added bonus._

"I'm sorry for my previous rudeness master soul reaper…. Please forgive me." Alexis said rather suddenly.

"It's alright among the few million soul reapers out there….. only about 10,000 are under the age of 18, of which 150 are in sub-squad 2, but that being said I'm not that strong anyway." Kevin said as he tried to down play the attention.

"From what I understand you're not from San Diego…. It would be an honor if you'd allow me the opportunity to show you around." Alexis said as she gave Kevin a respectful bow.

"Do you mind showing me to the office so I can get my class schedule? Maybe afterwards we can catch up Mary." Kevin tells the SCP though it's hard to say if he's ignoring or simply not hearing Alexis.

"I'm sorry sir, but….. I just can't let you speak to the Student….. wait you two know each other?" Alexis asked albeit a little rudely.

"Huh? Oh right sorry for ignoring you, however I'm actually from San Diego. I moved away when I was 6, and Mary here is a child hood friend." Kevin explained as he tied his sword to his back.

"Then once again I apologize for my rudeness." Alexis said.

* * *

_Mary quickly went along with her old friend's suggestion and showed him to the office before letting him on his no name pun intended, but marry way to class. His first class of the day was in the school's gym with Kevin happening to have it with Alexis of all people, of which this class seems to be taught by another Soul Reaper of all people as indicated by the old shihakursho and the older man with the grey hair and beard teaching it._

"Afternoon class as some of you may have already heard we're getting a transfer student today, and a fellow member of sub-squad 2 of all things. Could you please introduce yourself?" the elder Soul Reaper asked as he was referring to Kevin.

"Very well I'm Kevin Thomas, age 16, and I'm actually from these parts but moved when I was young so it feels good to be back." Kevin answered.

"Welcome Kevin…. Though it already says so in your class schedule I'm Keiji Toyoda with no relation to the car company I assure you, I also serve as the teacher for this school's Soul Reaper equivalent to an ROTC class to help improve student's chances of getting into the academy after they graduate, and I'm sub-squad 2's 3rd seat officer." Keiji explained.

"I just took this class because it met my PE requirements, but…. somehow I have more respect for you guys then I initially did." Kevin said in an appreciative tone.

"Ha ha well I appreciate the sentiment, but go ahead and find an open section of floor to sit on as class is about to again. Now can anyone tell me where we left off last Friday?" Mr. Toyoda asked his class as Kevin took a seat near the teacher.

"Oh oh I remember." Alexis said as she excitedly raised her hand.

"Ha ha there goes the teacher's pet." One random student whispers to another.

"Yeah I know right." the student whispers back.

"Yes go ahead Alexis." Mr. Toyoda said as he turned to face the girl.

"You said that today we'd be practicing our swordsmanship through sparing with one another." Alexis quickly answered.

"Very well….. oh may as well point this out since she's normally very good at hiding her spiritual power, but you're not the only Soul Reaper in this class. Could you please introduce yourself?" Mr. Toyoda asked as he turned to a seemingly random student.

_The person Mr. Toyoda was referring to stood up and flexed a small portion of her spiritual power to get Kevin's attention. As he turned to the source of that power Kevin found it belonged to a young girl about his age, she's a few inches shorter than him, a light tan, brown hair the same shade as his albeit in a grown out pixie cut, wearing a pair of dark green glasses, and is very very well endowed._

"Not going to say anything are you? Well that's Dakota Sioux, a clear quiet type, my best student, and technically my superior as she's sub-squad 2's lieutenant. She's really a good person once you get to know her." Mr. Toyoda.

"Forgive me if it sounds rude, but why would a lieutenant be taking a class like this?" Kevin asked Mr. Toyoda.

"Like you this class meets my PE requirements for graduation, and I felt my basic skills slip recently so I decided to take this class to work on them. As for the fact I'm technically Mr. Keiji's superior….. in a battle situation I expect him to follow my orders, but for as long as I'm a student in his class I'll offer him the same courtesy." Dakota answered rather coldly.

"He he like I said she really is a good person once you get to know her. Now as to how you'll all be paired up against one another…" Mr. Keiji was saying.

_And just minutes after Mr. Toyoda assigned sparring partners to everyone they all took their individual positions with their training swords. Our teacher her assigned Kevin to be Dakota's sparring partner seeing as how save for himself he's the only what that would be able to give Dakota a challenge, however for obvious safety reasons they'd be using training blades as well specially made to prevent them from accidently using their spiritual power on instinct._

"Everyone ready… begin!" Mr. Toyoda announced.

_At first all of the other students of this prep class tried to focus on the opponent in front of them, however despite at the moment their limited spiritual sensitivity they couldn't help but stop what they were doing and watch the sparing match between Kevin and Dakota. Even Mr. Toyoda as these two got so into their match that not even these specially made training swords were enough to completely stop them from using their spiritual power, but this battle like many things would soon reach its end for thanks to a misstep by Kevin it gave Dakota a chance to knock his training blade out of his hand and hold her own to his throat as Kevin fell on his knees._

"Not bad, but you need to work on your footwork more." Dakota still said coldly as she helped Kevin up, but…. it felt like she was warming up to our hero a bit.

_With his 1__st__, 2__nd__, 3__rd__, and 4__th__ class of the day done with it was time for many students favorite moment at school….. lunch time, however like a new student at a Japanese high school anime many students at this American High School came up to him asking him all kinds of questions about who he was since a second Soul Reaper at their humble school was like a Japanese idol choosing to attend it. Thanks to Mary and Alexis's combined influence our hero didn't have to deal with all this stress on his first day as he invited to enjoy lunch in the Student Council room._

"Listen I really appreciate you doing this for me, but isn't this like an abuse of your authority?" Kevin asked Mary.

"Oh you know….. I um wanted a chance to talk to you in private and catch up." Mary explained.

"Ha ha then in that case allow me to ask one of the most cliché reunion questions possible. How have you been?" Kevin said in an attempt to calm down his old friend.

"I've been fine since we last saw each other….. oh I was recently elected as the SCP this year, but oh right Alexis here already told you that." Mary answered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but I have to ask since I never got the chance to talk to a Soul Reaper our own age." Alexis asked.

"Couldn't you umm…. Ask Dakota to satisfy your curiosity?" Mary interjects.

"Maybe…. If she was more sociable, but she's not sooooo can you answer a few of my questions?" Alexis retorts.

"Alright." Kevin answered.

"So what's it like being a student at the Soul Reaper Academy?" Alexis inquired.

"Among the rare 100,000 or so Soul Reapers 18 or under… students at the academy be they humans or people from the Soul Society actually 18 or older are a bunch of dicks to us claiming…. We're given special treatment and all that, but oh don't let that stop you from applying as I've made some good friends." Kevin explained.

"Oh in that case did you know Dakota there?" Alexis asked.

"Truthfully I didn't recognize her at first, but no she graduated from the Academy the same semester I entered." Kevin answered.

"Ah then just one more question…. And I promise to let you two catch up undisturbed." Alexis explained.

"Ohhh? What would that be?" Kevin curiously asked.

"Why did you want to be a Soul Reaper?" Alexis asked.

"Hmmmm I suppose it was because I want to repay a favor that was done for me." Kevin answered after a few moments of thought.

"What was that favor?" Alexis said as she couldn't help but curiously ask as well.

"No offense Alexis, but…. that's personal." Kevin said as a momentary look of sorrow passed over his face.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories….. look I took up enough of your valuable time so go ahead and catch up you two." Alexis said.

"Then allow me to go first. I was… planning to go to class now sorry, but cursed by the bell. Let's catch up later okay." Kevin said as the School Bell interrupted even drowning out some of what he was saying.

* * *

_At the tone of the bell Kevin made his way to his last two classes of the day, and unfortunately for him they were math and history his least favorite subjects but at the same time little did he know that he's soon be drawn into another battle. His enemy would once more be the world's enemy the Hollows though I won't reveal how this specifically occurs just yet. Kevin is able to work through the boredom of his math class, of which leaves his English class the final trial he must overcome for the day._

"You must be the new Soul Reaper/Student? Well of course you are since Dakota over there will finally have some competition. Anyways, hi you can call me Ms. Toyoda and you've already met my husband Keiji earlier this morning. Today we're presenting projects based around the great Hollow Schism 50 years ago, but please go ahead and find an open seat along with the enjoying the show of course." Mrs. Toyoda said as soon as Kevin walked into her classroom.

"Thank you mam." Kevin appreciatively says in response.

_Just minutes after Mrs. Toyoda finished taking attendance for class…. the presentations of history soon began with to no one's surprise Alexis of all people volunteering to go first._

"I know you all consider your time to be valuable so I'll try to make this quick for everyone's sake….. Humans whether they admit or know it or not are creatures who find peace in ignorance…." Alexis said as she started her presentation.

"Oh shi….. not the…. time…. to be falling asleep Kevin. Got to stay…. snore." Kevin thought as he finally fell asleep.

_While our hero was in a state of unconsciousness… the class paid close attention to Alexis's beautifully worded re-enactment of that dark time in history. I don't know….. but something tells me that if Alexis is around long enough to become a Soul Reaper, with this kind of dedication she'll defiantly be one of the great one. Still….. minutes later even this speech reached it's end._

"Though the Soul Reapers may still be fewer despite the Human recruits…. This new world also stands at the precipice of destruction… God help us all should you decide to take up the mantle of a Soul Reaper." Alexis said as she at last finished her beautifully worded presentation.

_The class even Dakota can't help but clap in response to the sheer charisma that's found in her words, of which the very noise generated by all that clapping was enough to rouse our sleeping hero from his nap and thankfully no one noticed or no one chose to say anything about him being asleep._

"Thank you for those wonderful words Alexis… you definitely deserve an A from the energy you brought to the room alone, but there are still plenty of presentations left so let's see how our actual Soul Reaper presents her take on this History. Dakota it's your turn." Mr. Toyoda informed.

"Yes Ms. Toyoda." Dakota said as she got up from her seat.

_After a few minutes of messing with something on the teacher's computer, Dakota opened up a Power Point file related to her own presentation before walking front and center before all these students. To top Alexis….. Dakota's presentation would have to be dam near amazing._

"Like Alexis I'll start at the point of the great Hol….. Hollow." Dakota said mostly in a cold monotone expression before saying that last word with a deadly serious emphasis like a powerful force just splashed over her.

"Well… dam I knew the chances were pretty slim, but I wanted to go my first day without a fight." Kevin mumbled as he shot awake sensing the same powerful force.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Toyoda urgently asked as Dakota ran out of the room with her Zanpakuto in hand.

"This school should have evacuation procedures in case of a Hollow attack right?" Kevin urgently asked the teacher as he stood up.

"Of course all schools do. Why? Just what's going on?" Ms. Toyoda asked.

"Because a really powerful one is about to show up, so you all may want to get the hell out of here….. like right now." Kevin said as he started to run out of the classroom with his own sw.

"You heard him everyone…. Follow the drill as planned." Ms. Toyota said to ease the now tensed up class.

* * *

_As Kevin ran out the door while the rest of the class was quickly scrambling to put away their belongings for the evacuation….. surprisingly he found Dakota waiting just outside for him._

"Shouldn't you be hurrying toward the quad? Why wait for me?" Kevin asked as he and Dakota ran towards the school's quad presumable where they believed this Hollow to appear.

"You should know I can't do that… Keiji will be assisting in the evacuation of the school, and Soul Reaper's standard operational procedure dictates it to be a bad idea to engage a Hollow of this level alone." Dakota explained rather bluntly.

"This level? Just what kind of Hollow are you expecting? I mean I'm asking because I'm not very good at using my spiritual power to sense stuff." Kevin inquired.

"My guess is an Adjuchas close to becoming a Vasto Lorde class." Dakota answered.

"Well… shit that makes things more complicated." Kevin said as he realized the seriousness of their situation.

"Yes well in the meantime we're going to have to work together to take this thing down." Dakota retorts.

"Wait you're a lieutenant…. shouldn't you be able to handle it on your own?" Kevin suddenly asked.

"I'm only that rank because the previous Lieutenant and Captain were killed in action. My actual ability is that of an above average 3rd seat, so if I thought I could handle this alone I'd have told you to help Keiji with the evacuation." Dakota explained.

"Then we better double time it." Kevin said.

_The moment this temporary due turned the last corner of an outdoor hallway into the school's large quad, the found the Hollow standing in the center of it and the Garganta that brought it into the human realm just closing in the skies above it._

"I thought all of the Soul Reapers I sensed would come running, but the last one must be helping all these weaklings escape. No matter you two will do just fine as a test of my new found power, so last long enough until then Soul Reapers. My name is Dalchuka and I'll consume your souls." The Adjuchas class Hollow said as he introduced himself.

_This large Hollow had the appearance of an anthropomorphic lion, standing on its hind legs, with it's made as black as a Gillian's body, a mask in the shape of a proud lion with red stripes to represent blood coming out of its teeth, a mane made out of pure reishi, and 4 large claws extending from arms like Wolverine not forgetting the fact it's about 2.5 times the size of Kevin and Dakota. In response these two took out a badge similar in appearance to one substitute Soul Reapers are given in order to enter their soul forms, and thank fully due to advances in technology created by working in conjunction with humanity a mod soul was built into the badge taking control of both their bodies. In their soul form they're wearing the standard Soul Reaper's black Shihakusho._

"Get our bodies to safety…. Things will get worse before they get better." Dakota coldly tells the two mod-souls controlling her and Kevin's body.

"Yes mam." The mod-soul controlling Kevin's body said.

"Aww… do I have to?" the mod-soul controlling Dakota's body pouted.

_Kevin and Dakota drew their blades the moment their physical bodies were out of range. Examining Dakota's Zanpakuto closely we can see that it has a green hilt, with a leaf shaped guard, and a vine-like design mixed in with that guard. Now Examining Kevin's zanpakuto we can see despite the snow themed carrying case he keeps it in it has a fire colored hilt, with a red blade, and a small guard._

"So this is…. A Adjuchas class hollow? It's more intense than I thought." Kevin mumbled as he struggled to stay standing under the weight of all its spiritual pressure.

"You… can't lose hope… we're the only ones available to defeat this monster right now." Dakota said though even she couldn't hide the fact she was bothered by the power this Hollow possessed.

"So you go left I go right?" Kevin asked.

"Agreed." Dakota answered.

_These two Soul Reapers kicked up the dust around where they stood up as they both used the Flash Step technique to move to the most optimal position to strike at this Hollow. Being more developed in the skill Dakota appeared on Dalchuka's right first while Kevin appeared on his left seconds later._

"Take this!" this temporary duo yelled.

"Pathetic…. I expected more than that." Dalchuka said as he easily blocked their attacks with his claws.

"Our attack…. It should have done something." Kevin mumbled shocked by the futility of his and Dakota's combined strikes.

"It's because you two are just weak! Here let me show you what real power looks like!" Dalchuka yelled.

_As it was already described, Dakota and Kevin's combined efforts to get past this Hollow's claws were about as effective as wet toilet paper trying to stop a raging bull. Speaking of which, this raging bull/lion just waved his hands and sent these two flying in opposite directions causing them to roll around rather harshly once they hit the ground._

"Yup I'm going to feel that one in the morning." Kevin thought as he and Dakota coughed up a little blood and possible a tooth, but for the most part these two were relatively unharmed.

"I think I'll kill you first girl!" Dalchuka yelled as he disappeared and then reappeared just a few feet above Dakota.

"Shit I've got to move quickly!" Kevin thought as he used repeated Flash Steps to get in range for his next attack. "Hado #31 Red Flame Cannon!"

_Just seconds before the worst situation of Kevin having to fight this Adjuchas class Hollow on his own, a small red flaming sphere flew out of his hand hitting Dalchuka on the side of his face. Not enough to finish him off, but enough of a distraction to allow Dakota to retreat to Kevin's side._

"Arghhh dam you! I'll make you suffer for this!" Dalchuka yelled as he was clearly irritated by the fact there's a char mark on the side of his face.

"I won't say thanks, but…. no that's all I got." Dakota said hiding how grateful she was at her comrade's action.

"You're welcome." Kevin.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down!" Dalchuka yelled.

"Shit…. Can't dodge or block." Dakota and Kevin thought as they saw this lion themed Hollow quickly appears just a few feet in above them.

"No…. I won't die here until I make all of these monsters pay for momma and poppa's sake." Dakota thought as the fear of death started to reach her.

_It's normal for a person to close their eyes and turn their heads away from something they don't want to see happen, and even braves souls no pun intended aren immune to this. Dakota and Kevin thinking their death to be imminent close their eyes and of course turned their heads away._

"Arghh dammit where did that come from?!" Dalchuka suddenly yelled in pain.

_Realizing they wouldn't be brought to Death's door just yet, our temporary due open their eyes to see blue flashes of…. no arrows of all things made of reishi go right through Dulchaka's joints greatly injuring him while immobilizing him. A few seconds later these two turned in the direction where the shot came from to find someone….. to far away to determine even gender dressed retreat behind one of the school buildings in the distance._

"We can worry about whoever saved our skins later…. This is our best chance to finish off this Hollow right now!" Dakota yelled.

"Second verse same as the first" Kevin thought.

_Even though these two have never seemingly fought together before today, their next few moves are as if they've been at each other's side for countless years. Part 1 of their counterattack is a simultaneous strike on Dalchuka's knee joints quickly forcing the Adjuchas Hollow on them, followed by a downwards strike on both shoulder-blades rendering his arms useless, and finally they return to this Hollow to land the finishing blow._

"No…. you two are too weak…. You don't have the right to kill me!" Dalchuka yelled in rage as he realized even his own death was possible.

"Yeah well we don't need the right…." Kevin was saying.

"We only need the power!" Dakota yelled finishing Kevin's sentence.

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!" our Soul Reaper duo yelled.

_Their two blue torrents of spiritual energy combined to form a concentrated beam… the Kamehameha of Bleach in a manner of speaking. Anyways, this concentrated beam collided hit this monstrous Hollow right in the mask creating a large explosion and once the smoke cloud clears it reveals Dalchuka sprawled out on the ground unconscious._

"Ha ha… we did it." Kevin said as he started to breath heavily clearly showing the stress of the battle is starting to get to him.

"Don't get cocky….. we still have to finish it off." Dakota says rather bluntly though still happy at the thought of what they believed to be their imminent victory.

"Yeah…. yeah I know. Do you wa….. no how is it possible?" Kevin said as a sudden flux of spiritual power was brought down on him and Dakota.

"There's no way it should have that much power left." Dakota said wide eyes as she realized the source of this flux was coming from Dalchuka.

"I'll admit it Soul Reapers…. I actually thought that last attack of yours was going to kill me, but since it didn't….. it must be time for my evolution. I suggest you two use the few seconds you'll have to rest well for the power I'm about to obtain will make you suffer in agony." Dalchuka declared as a black cocoon likes sphere started to form around him.

"Dakota…. What the hell is going on here?!" Kevin asked as he and his partner returned to battle mode.

"I'm not sure, but…. I think this Hollow is about to become a Vasto Lorde. We're screwed if we stay here." Dakota said as she showed fear in her voice.

"And all the innocent people will die if we run." Kevin retorts as these two realize their chance at victory has gone from slim to suicide mission.

_For a few minutes red pulses of light were emitted from this black spherical cocoon as it started to break apart, of which clearly indicates that Dalchuka's evolution is complete. They expected to see a human sized Hollow like all Vasto Lorde look like, but that's not the form this Adjuchas class Hollow took the shape of a human with blonde hair, blue eyes, with a sword at his hip, wearing a white Shiakusho with black stripes, a Hollow hole of all things under its right shoulder, and the upper half of a lion's skull covering his face like a mask._

"What…. Spiritual power…. I can barely breath." Kevin thought as he and Dakota were forced on their hands and knees under the sheer power Dalchuka now possesses for to them it as if the Earth was shaking.

"Is… that a Zanpakuto? Just…. what are you?!" Dakota asked as she was barely able to speak.

"I am now Dalchuka Leon…. and I'm an Arrancar." Dalchuka said.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kevin: How…. How can we fight against that kind of power?

Dakota: Our shikai might give us a chance, but still what do we do?

Captain Kitsune: You fight…. and survive.

Kevin: Next time on Bleach: Real World "A Two Faced Captain Part 2"

Dalchuka: At last the captain joins the fight… and at last I'll have a true test of my power.


	3. A Two Faced Captain Part 2

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 3**

**A Two Faced Captain Part 2**

* * *

_With the end of the great Hollow Schism 50 years ago, the only type of Hollow attacks most cities have to deal with these days are of such a low threat level that a Soul Reaper fresh out of the academy could handle it with little to no difficulty. The battle going on right now however is something that requires more than an academy graduate to deal with due to the fact that an Adjuchas class Hollow appeared. At an ordinary High School no less, of which one Soul Reaper taught at while 2 more attended. Speaking of which, the two student Soul Reapers fought with all their strength to defeat this Hollow but due to being unused to fighting this kind of opponent they were ultimately overpowered. The only reason they weren't killed was due to the interference of an unknown individual who quickly left the area. Thanks to that very individual our two student Soul Reapers were close to launching what they thought would be the finishing blow on the Adjuchas class Hollow Dalchuka when they got the shock of their lives. That shock being the fact Dalchuka evolved, however it was into into the Arrancar Dalchuka Leon rather than the expected Vasto Lorde which especially caught them off guard. With the peace now shattered over this humble city, how will our 2 exhausted Soul Reapers manage against such a powerful opponent? _

"What…. Spiritual power…. I can barely breath." Kevin thought as he and Dakota summoned all of their will power so as not to be forced on their hands and knees under Dalchuka's new power.

"Is… that a Zanpakuto? Just…. what are you?!" Dakota asked as she was just barely able to raise her sword in a defensive stance.

"I am now Dalchuka Leon…. and I'm an Arrancar." Dalchuka said.

_Dalchuka disappeared seconds after he introduced himself using the Arrancar equivalent to Flash Step… the skill Sonido, and reappeared behind our two Soul Reapers with his Zanpakuto already drawn going for a downwards slash. Thank fully through the combined use of both their Zanpakuto, Dakota and Kevin were able to block his attack and just barely avoid being turned into mince meat. This first clash made them realize that they'd have to focus on surviving this fight rather than winning it._

"Strange….. I thought I was moving fast enough to be able to cut you two down before you'd even realize what's happening, but….. oh I see… Since this…" Dalchuka was saying in an oddly calm voice as he just came to some kind of realization.

"Sokatsui!" Kevin yelled as he aimed the blue flame kido at Dalchuka's face.

_Kevin thought that this particular kido would be more effective by firing it off at close range, however it backfired as the newly born Arrancar dodges the attack by tilting his head slightly to the left._

"That's quite rude as I don't recall interrupting you while I was trying to kill you, but as I was saying since this sudden increase in power is so new to me….. I must not be able to control it properly yet." Dalchuka said feeling insulted as he explained to our two Soul Reapers the conclusion he came to.

"Then that would mean….. it's a really small one, but maybe there's a chance we can win this battle after all." Dakota thought as she was trying to cling to some glimmer of hope in this bad situation.

"Now let's see… Can I do a bit better the second time around?" Dalchuka mumbled to himself.

_Once more this Arrancar disappears using sonido and reappears at Dakota's right flank. Our two Soul Reapers try to reposition themselves in order to defend, however they were a too little too slow as their Arrancar opponent kicked and sent the both of them flying. They even broke off a chunk of one of the school building's roofs as they went through it before they managed to regain their balance floating several feet in the air above Dalchuka._

"How badly are you hurt?" Dakota asked as blood started to trickle down her forehead.

"I think my leg's pretty badly shaken up." Kevin answered as he had difficulty keeping his left leg steady.

"I take it that won't stop you from fighting?" Dakota inquired.

"That depends…. Do I have a choice not to?" Kevin retorts in a sarcastic tone.

"Then tell me…. Do you still have any tricks up your sleeve?" Dakota asked.

"A couple, but I've just gained a basic understanding of how to use one a couple months ago." Kevin answered.

"Then it'll have to do….. Rise and vanquish, Chiriku!" Dakota yelled as she unleashed the first form of her Zanpakuto.

_Chiriku in her shikai form takes the appearance of a mace where the handle and hilt are made up of tightly wrapped vines as hard as steel, the flange or spikes are made out of 4 razor sharp rose like thorns, and ironic to those razor sharp thorns…. the head of the mace is in the shape of an un-bloomed rose._

"Blaze and turn to ash, Kitsune no Nenshou!" Kevin yelled as he also was about to reveal the first form of his Zanpakuto.

_Kevin's Zanpakuto transforms into a medieval style one-handed blade, where the edge of the blade and its fuller is giving out a bright red glow, a red ruby like gem is embedded in the center of the blade, the hilt feels as though it was wrapped with leather made from the coat of a fox, and the blade's pommel is artistically designed to look like the head of a fox._

"Looks like there are some compatibility issues between our two Zanpakuto, however we're going to have to work around it as we go." Dakota points out to Kevin.

"Can you get his attention for a few seconds? You're a lot stronger than me so you have a better chance of pulling it off." Kevin asked as Dalchuka continues to observe them from a distance.

"Hmph…. Try giving me something that's actually a challenge." Dakota retorts as she and Kevin get some witty banter going on between the two of them.

_As Kevin disappeared using his own Flash Step, Dakota fired off the thorn like spikes on her Zanpakuto as projectile weapons and did so again once they grew back at Dalchuka._

"Tsk tsk I expected more from a lieutenant, but then again I was told you actually didn't possess the power expected of one." Dalchuka said cutting down every spike with his Zanpakuto.

"You shouldn't forget I'm here!" Kevin yelled as he reappeared at the weak-spot in Dalchuka's defense ready to try and finish off their opponent once and for al.

"Too slow this time Soul Reaper!" Dalchuka yelled as he drove his sword half way through Kevin's side.

"Cough…. cough, yeah well… you just felt for it." Kevin said as blood started to come out of his mouth.

"What are you…." Dalchuka said as he was confused by Kevin's words.

_All of a sudden Kevin suddenly became enflamed like the Human Torch as he inched ever closer to Dalchuka by pulling himself on his Arrancar opponent's sword._

"You're seriously willing to kill yourself in order to defeat me? I praise your courage and your audacity, but I also laugh at your sheer stupidity." Dalchuka said to Kevin as he tries rather hard to shake him loose.

"Please….. I'm not granting you that luxury." Kevin said with a big grin on his face despite the sword going through his gut.

_Kevin continued to grin and move ever closer to Dalchuka as the flame that covered him gave out an even brighter glow before going up in a tightly packed yet powerful explosion. Unfortunately Kevin's act of supposedly sacrificing himself didn't do as much damage as he'd originally hoped. For all it was able to do was dirty Dalchuka's white shihakusho slightly with ash and partially burn the ride side of his face._

"Where did you go? Your comrade's sacrifice didn't do you much good!" Dalchuka yelled as he was scanning the school for signs Dakota's spiritual pressure.

"Yeah well….. he did give me the opening I need!" Dakota yelled.

_It seems that some ash from the explosion Kevin caused got in Dalchuka's eyes, of which is a problem because he failed to notice Dakota summon a vine from one of the spike's on her mace, wrap around one of the larger pieces of debris, infuse it through the vine with some of her spiritual, and swing it at Dalchuka like a wrecking ball to send him flying in the air like a baseball player that just hit a homerun ball._

"I'll admit…. despite my increased power as an Arrancar that attack actually did some damage. I guess your comrade's suicide attack weakened my defense without my noticing. Or is it because I still need to learn to use this power? Regardless, you'll have a much harder time fighting me without his help." Dalchuka calmly tells Dakota as he regains his balance in the air despite the fact blood is trickling down his free arm.

"It's a shame I'm still here then!" Kevin yelled as he shockingly reappears just a few inches away from Dalchuka.

"How? I saw you…." Dalchuka was trying to say before Kevin rudely interrupted him again by casting a kido spell.

"Hado # 33 Sokatsui!" Kevin yelled as he was aiming at the burnt section of Dalchuka's face.

_Kevin quickly jumped several feet back after casting that particular kido at close range, and thankfully this time it was more effective as once the smoke cleared we can see Dalchuka covering his right eye in pain._

"Argghh dam you! I saw you die, so how are you still here?" Dalchuka yelled in pain and in anger.

"No, what you saw was my fire clone's death. That's Kitsune no Nenshou's power… I can use my spiritual power to create fire clones of myself, and as you saw either by damage or by choice my clones self-destruct to inflict battle damage." Kevin explained the moment he returned to Dakota's side.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this since I just became an Arrancar but fighting with a damaged eye is a risk I can't afford to take, so you've left me no choice Soul Reapers!" Dalchuka yelled as he placed his Zanpakuto over his left hand like it was one of his former Adjuchas form's claws.

"No other choice? Do you have any idea what he's talking about Dakota?" Kevin asked as he and Dakota can't help but take a more defensive stance in response to Dalchuka's proclamation.

"Not a clue." His Soul Reaper comrade answered.

"Roar, Rugido!" Dalchuka yelled.

* * *

_Another powerful burst of spiritual power came from Dalchuka as he released his Zanpakuto, however this time it was strong enough to force Dakota and Kevin to cover their eyes whilst bracing themselves against the sheer force of it all. After the flux in spiritual power finally calmed down they saw that Dalchuka had evolved again as there were no longer any traces of his Hollow mask, his arms were covered in white gauntlets ironically made up of the same material as his Hollow mask, with 3 retractable sword like claws extending from each hand, along with the addition of the white hind legs of a lion, and a tail that could likely do some damage as well should Dalchuka wish it._

"What is that?" Dakota asked this… evolved state Arrancar.

"This is what happens when an Arrancar releases their Zanpakuto. For us this state is called Resurreccion, of which an Arrancar gains access the unique powers they possessed as a Hollow." Dalchuka explained in a surprising easy to understand manner.

"Hold on… if you've just turned into an Arrancar, how do you have such detailed information about them?" Dakota strongly inquired.

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you that much since the two of you will die here. A friend of mine also happens to be an Arrancar, and someone he works for gave me the means to turn into one. He even promised me greater power by killing you two, the third Soul Reaper here at this Human school, and your captain when he shows up. I mean he has to be on his way here by now given how much chaos we've caused." Dalchuka explained.

"So we're just bait then?" Dakota inquired.

"A little bit my target and a little bit that I suppose." Dalchuka explained.

"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Kevin yelled as he activated his Shikai's ability again.

_A thin string like flame spreads to Kevin's left and right side, then along four points of that line the flame begins to collect into 4 shapes like hot metal being poured into 4 copies of the same mold, and finally the four molds took the shape of an exact duplicate of Kevin._

"No don….. arghh dammit!" Dakota yelled as she tried to stop Kevin, and yet she had no choice but to follow him when he and his fire clones charged at Dalchuka.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Dalchuka proclaimed as he turned his head towards the oncoming fire clones.

_Dalchuka cuts each clone in half with his long claws before they're able to even get close to him of which forces Kevin to retreat, and thanks to the white gauntlets around Dalchuka's arms he takes little to no damage from the multiple clone's explosions._

"What if I use the same trick twice over?!" Dakota yelled as she moved in on Dalchuka to more effectively cover Kevin's retreat.

_Dakota acted out what she said by grabbing two large pieces of debris with vines extending from the spikes of her mace, and swings it at Dalchuka from opposite directions. Though only slightly startled, Dalchuka responds by running his long claws through both pieces of debris and breaks them apart by slamming them together with great force._

"Sorry, but you're deni… rghh." Dalchuka was saying as he realized several tiny spikes had pierced his chest by using the dust cloud he created as cover.

"Don't forget I can still do that." Dakota tells Dalchuka as she fails to hide the smug expression on her face.

"I'll admit this actually stings quite a bit, but to me your attack is no more than being stung by a bee. I've let the two of you show off long enough, so it's time I do the same." Dalchuka retorts as he removes those spikes by emitting a small spiritual pulse before disappearing by using sonido again.

"Where did he go?" Kevin and Dakota thought as they completely lost track of Dalchuka.

"I'm over here." Dalchuka revealed as he reappeared just inches away from Kevin.

_Kevin tried to move away from Dalchuka; however he was too fast for him and was unable to prevent him from getting a tight grip on his face with one hand, to which he tries to escape from but to no avail._

"I'm com…" Dakota was saying before Dalchuka suddenly appears next to her grabbing her head with his free hand before she could even react.

_Using Sonido yet again, Dalchuka climbs to several hundred feet in the air and with his profound physical strength throws our two Soul Reapers right back to the ground with tremendous force creating two small craters in the shape of their body._

"Shit…. I can barely… move." Dakota mumbled though on the inside she was screaming in pain.

"That impact probably forced your body into a state of shock." Dalchuka suggested as he stands above Kevin and Dakota in their craters.

"You… won't get away with this." Kevin tells Dalchuka despite the amount of discomfort he's experiencing.

"Maybe not, but you two won't be around long enough to see it. Now… Cero." Dalchuka said as he started to concentrate a powerful malevolent red energy in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late. It took me much longer than I thought it would to evacuate all of the students." Mr. Toyoda explained to his two students as he came to their aid by pointing his released Zanpakuto at Dalchuka's side.

_The shikai of Mr. Toyoda's Zanpakuto regardless of whatever its name is takes the form of a kodachi with a navy blue hilt, the blades at the kodachi's side is roughly 1/3__rd__ the length of the center blade, all three blades are connected to the aesthetically designed head of a peacock, and all three blades also have a skull & cross bones etched into them._

"Now…. Air bullet!" Mr. Toyoda yelled as he fired a condensed burst of air right into Dalchuka's side.

_The force behind that burst of air sent Dalchuka flying again, and the Cero attack he was about to launch thankfully went up in smoke allowing the school to avoid even further property damage, though it also had the effect of ripping apart every cloud in the sky within the line of fire._

"If I go by just that one attack you should be stronger than this girl, so why aren't you the lieutenant instead?" Dalchuka can't help but ask out of curiosity.

"Dakota is stronger than me, however she doesn't have the experience fighting opponents of your intensity as I do…. and as a result it's throwing her off her game. She probably wouldn't have lasted as long if it wasn't for my new student over there. Speaking of which I know you two were tossed around like a salad by this guy, but can you two still fight?" Mr. Toyoda explains to Dalchuka before asking our two shaken Soul Reapers a question.

"I think my leg is broken now and I'll probably only be able to use my shikai for a few more minutes, so if you've got a plan I'm all ears." Kevin answered as he struggles to stand back up while blood trickles down her left leg.

"Then retreat if it gets to that point, but on the other hand I still have the energy to keep going for a while." Dakota tells Kevin as the act of standing up causes her to breathe heavily.

"Just do whatever you two were doing before, and I'll add to the finishing blow." Mr. Toyoda explained.

_As the 4__th__ round of this battle began and our now 3 man Soul Reaper team puts their faith into whatever Mr. Toyoda was planning, little did they know their fight was being observed by a third party. To be specific, that third party consists of two certain high school students who chose not follow the standard evacuation plan._

"Are you crazy Alexis? Forget not getting killed, but do you even realize how much trouble we're going to be in if we get caught here?" Mary asked Alexis as the two of them were hiding behind large bushes watching the fight develop.

"Relax we'll be fine. We're too weak to be worth the effort for that weird Hollow and if it gets too dangerous we'll leave, but I just have to see it up close… Soul Reapers fighting an intense battle with everything they have." Alexis tells Mary as she imagined what it would be like to take part in this battle.

"Maybe you're not strong enough to be worth that Arrancar's attention, but for me on the other hand… I should have just left right away." Mary mumbled to herself not realizing that she said her thoughts out loud.

"Did you say something Mary?" Alexis asked as she only haphazardly heard what her friend said.

"No….. this is still a horrible idea." Mary said as she started to revert back to her nervous self.

_Meanwhile as the fight develops, the now 3 man Soul Reaper team opens up their turn of attacks by Kevin creating 4 more fire clones of himself for a suicide run at Dalchuka._

"Oh now you're just insulting me by trying this again!" Dalchuka yelled as he was irritated by yet another use of the clones after destroying them all.

"Let's see if this is enough for you to crush your top off then!" Dakota yelled.

_Part 2 of their combination attack starts with Dakota once more swinging two vine-wrapped pieces of debris at Dalchuka, of which he responds by re-using the same move from earlier._

"I wonder just how well you understand the concept of teamwork Mr. Holl…. sorry Mr. Arrancar!" Mr. Toyoda yelled correcting himself as he used Flash Step to get close to Dalchuka.

"What the…. slipped by me again?" a surprised and confused Dalchuka thought.

"As I said before Dakota is stronger than me, however I'm as adept at using Flash Step as our Captain Kitsune. Now…. Air Bullet." Mr. Toyoda said to rectify his enemy's confusion before he literally blew him away again at close range.

_As Dalchuka tries to stand back up on his hind lion-like legs, Mr. Toyoda proves his earlier proclamation by using Flash Step to get closer to Dalchuka again while pointing his kodachi of a Zanpakuto at his chest._

"Let's see how you take this skill at close range! Air Blade!" Mr. Toyoda yelled as he was about to fire off another of his shikai's unique attacks.

_That unique attack is part three of whatever Mr. Toyoda was planning for by wrapping the wind around the three blades of his kodachi several times over he created a sharp outer layer, takes aim at the point on Dalchuka's chest where is heart would be if he was an ordinary humans, and fires off the wind he wrapped around his blade like a ballistic knife which goes through Dalchuka's chest like a hot one on butter creating 3 distinct stab wound shaped holes in the ground on the other side of his body._

"Now Kevin, use your shikai's skill again!" Mr. Toyoda ordered as he retreated to a safe distance from the now stunned Dalchuka.

"Understood…. What the…. shit." Kevin said aloud as he tried to use his shikai's ability again.

_There is a reason one of our Soul Reaper heroes is using language inappropriate to say in front of children, of which is that he tried once more to create a fire clone with Kitsune no Nenshou, and it seemed like it was going to work at first when Kevin's fiery red sword suddenly reverted back to its sealed form._

"Dam…. I don't have enough spiritual power to maintain my shikai." Kevin mumbled to himself as he became irritated while his two comrades noticed his unfortunate circumstances.

"Looks like you're out of gas little Soul Reaper." Dalchuka chuckles as he manages to stand up on his two hind legs despite his injuries.

"That should have been enough to finish you off…. an Arrancar's skin his a lot harder than I expected." Mr. Toyoda calmly said.

"Not all Hollows give up their hyper-regeneration power when they turn into Arrancar. I thought it was a good idea to keep mine until I mastered this power, and it looks like I was right." Dalchuka explained as the hole Mr. Toyoda created and the injury to his eye and body started to heal.

"Well that makes things a bit more inconvenient." Kevin and Mr. Toyoda thought.

"I've done enough testing, so how do I kill you three qui….. ahh that's perfect. It seems there are two little lost lambs in a place where they shouldn't be." Dalchuka said as he noticed two faint reiatsu signatures hiding behind an inconspicuous row of bushes.

"Lost lambs?... Shit!" Kevin thought as through an opening in those nearby bushes he saw who was hiding behind them.

"We have to go. I think um the two of them have noticed we're here." Mary nervously and urgently tells Alexis.

"Shit you're right. Okay let's ge…." Alexis was saying before….

"Too late girls… now die!" Dalchuka yelled as he pulled back one of his claw arms for the sole purpose of killing these two girls in one hit.

"Ahhhhhh!" the two girls screamed out of fear for their lives.

_Like I've said before these two young girls turn their heads away and close their eyes out of fear of imminent death, however thanks to Kevin using whatever Spiritual Power he has left they wouldn't be doing any dying today. You see the way he used the mentioned little Spiritual Power he had left was to perform another Flash Step to intercept Dalchuka's attack by taking it for the two girls, so now Dalchuka is holding him in the air via the claws that are now running through his ribcage._

"Using your earlier words 'You felt for it' little Soul Reaper." Dalchuka tells Kevin with an evil grin.

"You two…. run now!" Kevin yells as blood started to pour out of his mouth.

_Dalchuka flings Kevin off his claws like yesterday's garbage and his blood rains down on the ground as he's buried….. hopefully alive under the building he was thrown into as it collapsed over him._

"Now it's your turn ladies." Dalchuka said as he pulls back his claws again.

"Bakudo # 63 Sajo Sabaku!" Mr. Toyoda yelled.

_With that binding kido, Mr. Toyoda calls forth a yellow energy of sorts in the form of a very thick and strong rope that flies towards and wraps itself around the arm Dalchuka was going to use to kill these two innocent girls effectively saving their lives again._

"Mind if I cut in on this dance?" Dakota yelled as she moved in on Dalchuka so she could whack him on the side of her face with her mace.

_The momentum Dakota generates by smacking Dalchuka on the side of her face with her mace gave Mr. Toyoda the opening he needed to use the binding kido to yank Dalchuka off the ground, and pull him towards himself._

"You idiots! Why the hell didn't you leave when the evacuation order went out?!" Dakota yells out of anger at Alexis and Mary.

"But…" Alexis says as she tries in what will be an ultimately failed attempt to defend herself.

"No excuses! Because you didn't follow the standard plan…. I can barely sense his spiritual power, so if he dies it'll be your fault! Get the hell out of here before I decide to kill you myself!" Dakota yelled as she started to forget about the battle around her in the process of her little anger filled rant.

_Meanwhile Mr. Toyoda is still trying to keep a grip on this lion-like Arrancar with one hand using that bakudo created rope, and in his other hand he's trying to finally put Dalchuka down with his Zanapkuto turned kodachi._

"It looks like your little plan failed with the weakest one's death!" Dalchuka yelled at Mr. Toyoda.

"And it seems you need to work on your sensory ability a little bit more as he's still alive, but don't forget you still haven't escaped from my Sajo Sabaku." Mr. Toyoda pointed out in response.

"You're still taking our game of cat and mouse seriously? I've let my power loose to wildly this entire fight before you decided to joined, so I've played along while regaining control of my power in the background." Dalchuka revealed.

"What?!" a surprised Mr. Toyoda said.

_Dalchuka responds to Mr. Toyoda's shock merely by focusing some of his spiritual power into the claws on his free hand, and breaks the bond of the rope that's connecting the two of them._

"Now if you'll excuse me…. I don't like to leave things unfinished you see." Dalchuka tells Mr. Toyoda as he disappears, of which is presumably due to him using Sonido again to try and kill the girls once more.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Mr. Toyoda yelled as he followed Dalchuka using Flash Step.

_For the record, it should be noted that Dakota is still so deep into her anger filled rant at Alexis and Mary that she doesn't notice Dalchuka and Mr. Toyoda approach her. As for how her actual rant is developing…_

"I mean seriously, what did you think you could possibly do by watching this fight?!" Dakota screamed.

"Alexis?" Mary whispers.

"Yeah Mary?" Alexis whispers back.

"I'm scared." Mary whispers back again.

"Me too." Alexis retorts.

"Just…. Such bloody freaking stu…" Dakota was saying as she was hopefully nearing the end of her rant when…..

Dakota suddenly hears Dalchuka behind her saying "Did you miss me?"

"Gasp." Dakota said as she was caught off guard.

_Dakota made the attempt to block the swipe of Dalchuka's claws, however due to the sheer difference in power and speed she knew her attempt wouldn't be successful, but much to her dislike she had to out of duty protect Mary and Alexis from harm._

"Momma….. Poppa… I'm sorry I broke my promise, and I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your deaths at the hands of the Hollow that killed you." Dakota tells herself at the last second as once more she closes her eyes out of acceptance of death.

"Captain Kitsune!" Mr. Toyoda yelled as he suddenly stopped still several feet away from Dakota and Dalchuka.

"Huh?" Dakota mumbled to herself out of surprise.

_Dakota opened her eyes out of hope that Mr. Toyoda's words meant what they implied and once she has done so, she finds her vision filled by the sight of her division's emblem and sub-squad's number on the back of Captain Kitsune's white haori as he appears at the right moment to block Dalchuka's attack._

"Keiji stop the Gillian class Hollows from causing too much damage while I deal with this Arrancar." Captain Kitsune ordered as he pointed to the space directly behind him.

"They must have been attracted by the clash of all this spiritual power." Dakota thought.

_At first Mr. Toyoda didn't know what his captain meant as he didn't sense any Hollows of that level in the nearby area, but that confusion was quickly rectified when he looked behind him only to find 7 or 8 or such Hollow appear out of a single massive Garganta._

"Yes sir!" Mr. Toyoda said as he saluted his superior before charging right into the sky scraper sized mass of Hollows.

"Ryuuko help him, and try not to overdo it with the collateral damage this time. I don't want to get chewed out by Captain Hitsugaya again, and deal with another mountain of paperwork ." Captain Kitsune ordered even though for some reason there was no such person present.

"It was an accident. I didn't think the Hollow's armor would be that weak." Ryuuko said as she appeared a half a second later via Flash Step while having apparently overheard what her Captain just said.

_This aforementioned female Soul Reaper has light yet sun-browned skin, short yet wiry personality, her eyes are a mixture of a steel and cloud-grey like color, and her hair is of a similar situation. Still…. with the greetings said and done she joins Keiji with her Zanpakuto drawn and sleeveless shihakusho being worn._

"Dakota…." Captain Kitsune was saying.

"Yes captain?" Dakota responds ready to take her captain's orders in a heartbeat.

"You've done well to last this long against an Arrancar, but leave the rest to the three of us and escort these civilians out of here." Captain Kitsune ordered as he pointed with his free hand to Alexis and Mary.

"Sir, what about Kevin? He's still under that pile of rubble." Dakota asked as she wasn't willing to leave a comrade behind.

"Given the situation you don't have the time to dig him out and you're more vulnerable carrying him. Right now that makes him safer buried under of that rubble, so double time in lieutenant." Captain Kitsune ordered again.

"Yes sir…. You heard the captain, so let's go already." Dakota said acknowledging her orders as she ushers Alexis and Mary along.

"At last the captain shows up, and at last I have an opponent to really test the limits of my power." Dalchuka said as he was rather happy at the change of this battle's lineup.

"Are you truly certain you can defeat me given your current state?" Captain Kitsune asked as he closely examined his Arrancar opponent.

"I have more than enough power to defeat a captain of a measly sub-squad." Dalchuka retorts.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. There are sub-squad captains as strong as divisional captains, and that's not what I meant. Still….. it's time we move this fight back to the air." Captain Kitsune declared.

"Sure wh…." Dalchuka was saying.

_Before Dalchuka could even finish his sentence, Captain Kitsune is able to use his own Flash Step and carry himself along with Dalchuka to a position several feet in the air above the school._

"Y… what the?" Dalchuka said as he was surprised to suddenly find himself in the airspace above the school.

"Like I said don't underestimate the strength of we sub-squad captains." Captain Kitsune pointed out.

"I'll admit your speed caught me off guard, but it won't happen again." Dalchuka retorts as he's quickly regained his composure.

_With the first Gillian class Hollow being cut down by Mr. Toyoda and Ryuuko's teamwork, Dalchuka's claws and Captain Kitsune's zanpakuto have already clashed with each other several times creating powerful enough shock waves that Soul Reapers from miles away seem to know what's going on._

"Why don't you humor me and use your bankai? If this is really all you can do, you're going to need it to defeat me or at least make this entertaining." Dalchuka said as he was trying to goad Captain Kitsune into doing what he wanted.

"You've only just very recently transformed into an Arrancar correct? If I was there at that very moment I might have considered it, but right you're not worth the effort." Captain Kitsune retorts not falling for Dalchuka's taunts.

"Not worth the effort?! I see… I'll have to force you to use your power then…. Now they couldn't have….. perfect." Dalchuka said as he's apparently got some idea to get Captain Kitsune to do what he wants.

_Whatever Dalchuka was planning seems to involve him preparing to fire off another Cero and concentrate all of that power at a center point. Wait….. if we zoom in on the proverbial camera of our mind's eyes; we can see that in the distance Dakota is fighting off weaker Hollows that have appeared as she tries to escort Alexis and Mary safely out of the battle zone. Could it be that Dalchuka intends to force Captain Kitsune's hand by firing upon them?_

"A dirty tactic, but one that also leaves me no choice." Captain Kitsune thought. "Shatter even the hardest of glaciers, Toketsu Kitsune!"

_The blade of Captain Kitsune's Zanpakuto was suddenly covered in countless snow white butterflies, then like Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura the blade on Captain Kitsune's Zanpakuto breaks apart into 1000 small fragments of ice, and once more by using the Soul Reaper skill Flash Step Captain Kitsune moves himself and the 1000 fragments of ice in front of Dalchuka's line of fire. _

"Be warned…. surpassed only by Divisional Captain Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru, my Toketsu Kitsune is one of the most power ice-type Zanpakuto there is." Captain Kitsune declared as he gathers the 1000 fragments of ice in front of him.

_The manner of which Captain Kitsune gathers those ice fragments is to form them into a wall of ice, of which ends up requiring somewhat more precise control then just Byakuya who just has to move his tiny blades in front of an oncoming attack. Anyways, once the wall is in place it diverts Dalchuka's cero around it like how an umbrella does for the rain._

"Not his bankai like I wanted, but it'll do as a start." Dalchuka thought.

"You've seen the defensive strength of Toketsu Kitsune's frozen wall, so now you'll get to witness the offensive powers of his blades of ice." Captain Kitsune said as he pointed his bladeless sword at Dalchuka Leon.

_At the moment Captain Kitsune pointed the hilt of his sword, the wall of ice steadily turned into frozen shurikens to which wave after wave chased after Dalchuka around like a heat seeking missile. Dalchuka was able to avoid some of them while firing off a few ceros to blow apart the rest, but ultimately the destroyed fragments reformed into more ice shurikens which makes the thought of taking no damage from these attacks completely impossible._

"Don't get arrogant… you just got lucky with those attacks of yours." Dalchuka tells Captain Kitsune as his blood flows out from the multiple cuts on his body.

"You're the arrogant one for thinking my attacks hitting you is the result of luck alone. It was as I said before….. if you fought me instead of wasting energy on my subordinates the moment you turned into an Arrancar or if you had time to master your newfound powers… I might have taken you seriously, but now you'll be defeated within my next two attacks." Captain Kitsune declared.

"Oh I'd like to see you try that." Dalchuka said in disbelief.

"Hmph... gladly. Reito kurosu!" Captain Kitsune declared.

"I don't see anything…. Arghh son of a…. you bastard!" Dalchuka yells in pain.

_The reason this Arrancar yells in pain is because 4 stakes of ice suddenly shoot out of his hands and legs, to which Dalchuka tries to rip them out, but thanks to Captain Kitsune's control over Toketsu Kitsune's ice fragments he makes that attempt at resistance futile._

"Now just like how Jesus Christ was nailed to the cross in Christianity's history, now so shall you have to deal with the same fate." Captain Kitsune said in a rather serious tone.

_Using his aforementioned control over his shikai's ice fragments; Captain Kitsune forcibly stretches Dalchuka's arms outwards, binds his two lion-like hind legs by connecting together the ice stakes in them, and ultimately connects the four ice stakes together with some of the remaining ice fragments to form a true frozen cross for the eye to see._

"I don't have the same spear St. Longinus used to pierce Jesus Christ all those years ago, but this form of heaven's judgment should do. Hado # 4 Byakurai!" Captain Kitsune yelled as he casted that classic Bleach anime kido.

"You said they wouldn't be that strong, you also said that the power you gave me would be enough, but it was all a lie. Dam you Captain Aiz….." Dalchuka was yelling as once more he too thought he was about to die as the lighting kido nears him.

"What does he mean by captain? Shit… the kido is too far along for me to stop it." Captain Kitsune thought as he tried, but failed to stop his own attack.

"Cero!" an unknown voice yelled.

_The chain of lightning that should have finished off Dalchuka was negated when a cero fired from an unknown source canceled it out by focusing all the power of it on the weakest link in that chain._

"I apologize for being a few minutes late. A small band of Adjuchas thought it was a good idea to try and attack me while I was on my way to the right gate in Hueco Mundo to get here." A mysterious male Arrancar tells Dalchuka as he suddenly appears beside him and frees him from the binding of Captain Kitsune's Retio Kurosu with a few swipes from his Zanpakuto.

_Speaking of mysterious Arrancar; this one has tanned skin, golden colored eyes, silver hair up to shoulder length with a spiky design at the end, and four bangs framing his face with the thicker of the two closer to the center and the thinner of the two closer to the edge of his face. He's wearing a white leather coat decorated with black feathers along the sleeves, along with purple stripes where the feathers connect, with white pants fastened together with a belt that has a golden spiral belt buckle, and silver ankle high boots._

"I didn't ask you to join me." Dalchuka said like he was irritated to see this Arrancar's presence.

"You didn't ask me, however our lord ordered me to come here when he came to the conclusion this battle was going south." This mysterious Arrancar tells Dalchuka.

"Who are you? Are you here to help or rescue your comrade?" Captain Kitsune asked ready to turn both Arrancar into Swiss cheese with his shikai's power.

"I apologize, where are my manners? My name is Ienzo Viristo, another Arrancar, and put that away as I didn't come here to fight." Ienzo tells Captain Kitsune.

"And I'm supposed to believe the word of someone whose comrade caused serious damage to this school and the surrounding neighborhood?" Captain Kitsune retorts.

"If I wanted to fight I would have attacked you the moment I freed him, but I didn't so I say that warrants at least….. a chance at trust between the two of us." Ienzo said as he was being very careful with his choice of words.

"Very well…. Now answer my other question, and depending on your answer I'll start attacking again." Captain Kitsune ordered as he deactivates his shikai.

"My orders were to take Dalchuka back to Hueco Mundo. If you allow me to do this I'll make sure all the remaining Gillian class Hollows go back with me or destroy them if they don't. Surely repairing the damage to this school, helping any injured civilians, and saving your subordinate buried under that pile of rubble from dying is more important than striking us down?" Ienzo asked.

"I'll let you two go if you answer one question for me first." Captain Kitsune informed.

"If it's within my ability or authority to answer I will." Ienzo retorts.

"Given what I've studied about Arrancar from my days at the academy, that level of power increase from Hollow state should be impossible. Why is your friend different?"Captain Kitsune asked.

"To test our lord's more efficient process of creating Arrancar. Now that I've answered your question can we go now?" Ienzo answers and then asks another question in turn.

"Return to your realm before I change my mind." Captain Kitsune tells Ienzo.

"Very well and I shall keep my own promise." Ienzo said as he destroyed the remaining two Gillian via a single cero before retreating along with Dalchuka through a Garganta that opens shortly thereafter.

* * *

_Several squads of Soul Reapers arrive a few hours later as the suns starts to set for the sake of repairing the damage to the school, along with the surrounding houses, heal injured civilians, and patrol the surrounding area for any Hollow stragglers. Captain Kitsune is sitting on a random piece of debris like a chair while Mr. Toyoda who also happens to be proficient in healing techniques is busy taking care of any injuries his captain may have unknowingly suffered during the battle._

"This is not necessary Keiji. That Arrancar was only able to inflict minor wounds on me at best." Captain Kitsune said as he apparently doesn't want Mr. Toyoda to waste time healing him.

"It is the least I can do since you saved my students, and I wouldn't want our captain to be sore for the press. This is likely to be major news as there's never been a Hollow attack of this scale this deep into human territory for years." Toyoda points out.

"Captain Kitsune sir, are you alright?" Dakota asked just as she arrives back at this school.

"I'm fine. Did you escort those civilians home safely as I asked?" Captain Kitsune inquired as he finally gets Mr. Toyoda to stop.

"Yes sir. I hurried back after I dropped them off at their home to see if I could be of any additional help, but it's clear all the fighting has been taken care of." Dakota answered.

"Report to sub-squad 2 head quarters and set up a video conference with Divisional Captain Hitsugaya….. he'll have likely gotten some inkling of this by now, and will want a report. I'll joint you shortly so we can co-present the events." Captain Kitsune said as he ordered his lieutenant.

"Yes sir right away sir, but what about Kevin?" Dakota said as she was excited at the potential chance to meet her idol; however she was also still concerned over the welfare of her comrade.

"A relief unit from one of Squad 4's sub squads took him to a hospital, and he'll be able to attend school tomorrow provided the damage control squads finish by then. Now go as if you'll excuse me I have to go give Ryuuko another speech about self-control and avoiding unnecessary collateral damage." Captain Kitsune explains to his lieutenant.

"It was either that or get blasted Gillian's cero, so please anything but that." Ryuuko plead as she's apparently scared of Captain Kitsune's little speeches.

"You kicked up two sewer pipes out of the road! Do you have any idea how hard that is to reattach using just spiritual power alone?" Captain Kitsune retorts as he started to get slightly angry at this particular subordinate.

_Yes well….. one horribly boring speech much to Ryuuko's agony later, Captain Kitsune rejoins his lieutenant at the Division 10's sub-squad 2 headquarters in a dimly lit room that bears a resemblance to the training floor at a kendo dojo, and built into one wall in this room is a large screen whose purple outer frame seems like something out of a horror film._

"One moment sir… I'm establishing a connection with the Squad 10 barracks at the Seireitei in the Soul Society…... and we're live." Dakota informed as she presses a few buttons presumably on the controls to this device.

_The strange TV screen comes to life as we can see the shelves lined with books, the couches and tables, and paperwork piled up on a desk as expected of a divisional captain in all of Soul Society. This office is not empty as wearing the haori of Squad 10's divisional captain we have the height challenged young man, with turquoise colored eyes, and short spiked white hair standing on the other side as well._

"I rea….. one moment my lieutenant just walked in. RANGIKU, what the hell is this? You told me you finished all of Squad 10's financial reports, and I find two month of it along with who knows what else behind my book case again!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled at his presumably off-screen lieutenant while pointing to the large pile of paperwork on his desk.

"But captain you see there were a lot of sales going on the past two months in the East Rukon district, and I just had to go buy myself a new outfit. Surely you understand a woman has to always look her best?" Rangiku plead as she tries to get herself out of the hole she had dug herself into.

"No excuses…. Now get it done or I'm doubling your night patrol duty for the next month!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled.

"Yes captain I'll get it done right away." Rangiku answered as she likely didn't want to deal with the drunken Soul Reapers returning to their own barracks despite how well endowed she happens to be.

"As I was saying I read the preliminary report on what happened, and I was surprised by the fact Hollows of that level appeared so far into our territory in the world of the living. How bad was the damage?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Despite the multiple Gillian and the 2 Arrancar, the members of my sub-squad 2 were able to keep the damage contained to the school and the surrounding houses to a minimum." Captain Kitsune answered.

"I'm sure you've already realized that I'll ask this, but could you please recount everything that happened from the start of that fight to the end of it?" Captain Hitsugata asked.

_One short retelling of the events of chapter 2 and most of the events of chapter 3 later…._

"I see…. your lieutenant, 3rd seat officer, and this Kevin should be commended for lasting so long against such odds until you and your 4th seat officer arrived." Captain Hitsugaya said effectively summarizing his reaction to the whole affair in that single sentence.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya." Dakota gratefully said.

"I'll add a commendation to their service records later, but….. there's another matter I must talk to you about in private. Dakota, I'm sorry but could you please leave the room?" Captain Kitsune revealed.

"As you wish Captain Kitsune. I'll be waiting right outside if you need anything." Dakota said before she leaved the room, but it also stings her on the inside that her Captain doesn't trust her enough to say whatever he needs to in front of her, of which she can't blame him for either as they haven't known each other long enough to warrant that kind of trust.

"Now what did you need to tell me that you couldn't say in front of your lieutenant?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of her in case this turns out to be nothing, but it concerns something the two Arrancar I encountered said. You see…." Captain Kitsune said as he starts to tell his superior the portion of the day's events he couldn't say in front of Dakota.

_Captain Kitsune tells Captain Hitsugaya everything about how these Arrancar were created by someone who's trying to perfect the method of creating them for the sake of what he thinks is to give rise to an all-powerful Arrancar army. Then Kitsune tells Captain Hitsugaya about the less savory portion of this problem in that there may be a Soul Reaper captain behind all this or at the very least is helping the person or persons responsible._

"Are you certain that the Arrancar was referring to a Soul Reaper captain? Do you realize what this could mean if there really is a traitor among our number?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I do, and it's possible that the name the Arrancar Dalchuka was about to say was perhaps the name of another Arrancar or Hollow, but I also believe that possibility is far less likely to be the case." Captain Kitsune answered.

"I'll tell the Head Captain at…. Oh speak of the devil." Captain Hitsugaya was saying before Head Captain of all the Gotei 13 walked into his office.

_Even though they were separated by dimensional boundaries Captain Kitsune could sense from the world of the living the power Head Captain Yamamoto possessed despite his old age, brown eyes, a long white beard, long eyebrows, and an X shaped scar over his right eye._

"Head Captain Yamamoto sir, it's an honor to be in your presence." Captain Kitsune said as he gave the leader of all the Soul Reapers a respectful bow.

"You need not kneel before me Captain Kitsune. I apologize to you and Captain Hitsugaya for my own tardiness. The attack by these Arrancar have generated some unexpected paperwork that I had to take care of immediately." Head Captain Yamamoto said as he explained the reason for his own tardiness.

"When I received word that you wanted to make a direct report to me about this Hollow attack, I thought it best to have the Head Captain be with me when you made it though as he admits he was late and we had to start without him." Captain Hitsugaya explained to rectify Captain Kitsune's confusion at the Head Captain's presence.

"I realize you already told Captain Hitsugaya everything, but could you please retell the events of today?" Captain Yamamoto ordered of Captain Kitsune.

"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto. I'll start with what my lieuten….." Captain Kitsune was saying before the Head Captain suddenly interrupted him.

"Take off your mask first Captain Kitsune." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered as he interrupted the young sub-squad captain.

"Sir?" Captain Kitsune responds as he was clearly confused by the Head Captain's sudden order.

"I understand that Captain Hitsugaya doesn't mind you wearing that mask when addressing him and that you have your own personal reasons for wearing it, but when you're addressing me privately like this I expect you to talk to me face to face rather than behind a wall of plastic." Head Captain Yamamoto explained.

"Of course sir I meant no disrespect." Captain Kitsune said as he moves his hand to his face.

_Imagine yourself looking through a camera that has zoomed in on Captain Kitsune such that the only part of his body you don't see is his face. Now imagine yourself seeing that he's taken off his mask with his left hand while holding it tightly against his side. Lastly imagine that you're raising the camera aimed towards him ever so slowly higher and ever so slowly revealing feature after feature of Captain Kitsune's face. Now as you have the camera zoom out, you're all looking at someone with….. Kevin's face?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Dakota: What's the meaning behind your face?

Captain Kitsune: That's a story that is none of your concern.

Dakota: What happens now?

Captain Kitsune: We see the public's reaction to this battle, we learn more about this new world we live in, and we discover not all of those in the world of the living are willing to ally themselves with us.

Kevin: Next time on Bleach: Real World "Truth of a New World"

**Author Note: **I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Congratulations to Antex-The Legendary, StrangerInAStrangeWolrd, and WinterValley your OCs have been accepted into the story. I will list a portion of their profiles blow. I am still accepting OC submissions; however I strongly recommend that you pick another species as I already have all the OC Soul Reapers I need at the moment.

* * *

**Submitted OC Profile**

Name: Dakota Sioux

Creator: WinterValley

Age: 16

Species: Human turned soul reaper

Date of Birth: 01/10

Personality: Mostly quiet to strangers, but once your a familiar she's outgoing. Tends to act before thinking. Scary when angry as she doesn't get angry often. Stoic when it comes to being upset.

Appearance: Not that tan but has color. Light to medium brown hair. Pixie cut but has grown out a little ways. Green-gray eyes. 5'6". Cello figure. Well endowed. Has glasses, wears contacts. Thicker eyebrows.

Name: Ryuuko Shirobayashi

Creator: StrangerInAStrangeWorld

Age: 16

Species: Human-turned-Soul Reaper.

Date of Birth: August 24

Personality: To the casual observer, and indeed to anyone who isn't very close to her, Ryuuko seems like an open book, being both blunt and enthusiastically outgoing. She isn't all that patient, but she is responsible with any task given her and driven to succeed. Ryuuko enjoys fighting and her capabilities as a Soul Reaper, and unfortunately lacks the common sense to back down and run when she comes across a situation she can't handle, despite her usual 'just cut the knot' attitude. Her strong will, passion for justice, and trusting nature make her quite direct, but Ryuuko lacks the subtlety needed for delicate situations and sometimes attacks first and asks questions later. Betrayal and manipulation are two very good ways to take advantage of her. Secretly, Ryuuko is much less confident and proud than she acts. She is convinced that she has to earn others' respect and friendship and her masculine personality is an attempt to make people think she's stronger than she is.

Appearance: Ryuuko has light yet sun-browned skin by virtue of her many hours spent outdoors, though the tan is fading. She is short but wiry, and quite strong for her height. Ryuuko has seal-brown hair cropped short, save for a braid down her back, and near-black eyes as a human, but as a Soul Reaper her hair and eyes become steel- and cloud-grey respectively, which annoys her to no end. It's theorized that the expression of her spirit power caused her soul to undergo changes. A few strands of grey have begun to appear in human form as well. She has several small scars on her arms and lower legs from her pet cat (technically her older brother's, but still).

Name: Ienzo Viristio

Age: 21

Species: Arrancar/Former Adjuchas Class Hollow

Zanpakutō: Buitre (Vulture)

Release Command: "Rust"

Date of Birth: 8/13/97

Personality: He appears as a calm and collected individual that shows little emotions, although he is sometimes seen smirking or grinning. Unlike most, he conducts his tasks in a veil of secrecy, suggesting an enigmatic sort of persona. He apparently also holds a fondness for literature and the humanities, which is noticed in his manner of speech when speaking to others

Appearance: Has mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back; it is styled with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one is slicked back

* * *

**Soul Reaper Zanpakuto Profile**

Name: Chiriku

Owner: Dakota Sioux

Release Chant: Rise and Vanquish, Chiriku!

Abilities: Transforms into a mace where the spikes on it can be launched at an enemy as a ranged projectile, and out of up to two of the spikes on Chiriku can grow vines which are used to grab objects, infuse some of Dakota's spiritual power to strengthen them, and throw them at her enemies.

Name: Kitsune no Nenshou (Fox Burning)

Owner: Kevin Thomas

Release Chant: Blaze and turn to ash, Kitsune no Nenshou!

Abilities: Creates a limit of up to 4 fire clones of Kevin to launch coordinated attacks against his enemies, then by either choice or battle damage those clones will self-destruct inflicting battle damage to anything within the AOE. Those clones only posses a portion of Kevin's normal combat ability. This particular Shikai costs a high amount of spiritual energy in order to maintain the clones, create new ones after they're destroyed, and to order them to attack the enemy making Kevin at this point in the story only able to use his Shikai for up to roughly 10-15 minutes.

Name: Toketsu Kitsune (Freezing Fox)

Owner: Captain Kitsune

Release Chant: Shatter even the hardest of glaciers, Toketsu Kitsune!

Abilties: At its most basic level it functions similarly to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura in that Captain Kitsune's blade breaks apart into 1000 fragments of ice controlled by the sword's hilt or Kitsune's hand to attack or defend against the enemy as needed. The only difference is that unlike Byakuya who in order to attack or defend has to either move his tiny blades towards his target or in front of the oncoming attack to block, Captain Kitsune has to collect the ice and form it into some kind of construct to do either. For example as mentioned in this chapter, if a Cero is fired at him he collects the fragments of ice to form a wall to defend against that attack, and to attack himself he has to re-shape the ice fragments into some sort of weapon….. shurikens for example as used in the story.


	4. Truth of a New World

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 4**

**Truth of a New World**

* * *

_The chaotic battle that went on in the previous chapter finally came to an end when Captain Kitsune allowed the Arrancar Ienzo Viristo to retreat to Hueco Mundo with the injured newly born Arrancar Dalchuka Leon. Despite being seriously injured and buried alive by Dalchuka, Kevin was eventually dug out hours later and taken to a hospital by a Squad 4 sub-squad relief unit where he's now fast asleep. In this chapter and very early the following morning, Kevin still hasn't regained consciousness as he's spread across a hospital bed snoring away in a private room while a squad 4 medic is checking on how he's doing. Strangely enough the day starts out with a woman with slightly tanned skin, hair so dark that one would only notice its brown by examining it up close, that hair being cropped short save for a single braid running down her back, and strands of grey hair spread across that braid. She's wearing a indigo tunic, with a large golden butterfly printed on the right side, muted gold leggings, royal blue gloves, tan boots, and for some apparent reason she's carrying a backpack that contradicts the outfit's ensemble._

"Knock knock…. How's he doing doc?" the woman with dark brown hair asked as she actually knocked on the door to Kevin's hospital room.

"Save for the puncture wounds through his ribcage we've healed all of Kevin's injuries, and as a result he'll have to work light duty assignments for a few days as he recovers his strength." The squad 4 medic explained.

"Strange….. Captain Kitsune told me that Kevin should have already regained consciousness." Dakota mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry about that, but Captain Kitsune was misinformed as it'll likely be at least another day before he wakes up." The squad 4 medic said as she rectified the confusion of the woman with dark brown hair.

"Still…. I wonder what he's dreaming about right now?" the brown haired woman mumbled to herself again as she walked up to Kevin's hospital bed.

_A dream can be a chance for one to see lost loved ones or to see what one's dreams for the future may be like, however dreams for Soul Reapers are just a bit more complicated as it's a chance for one to enter the inner-world of their Zanpakuto. This is what's going on for Kevin as his Zanpakuto's inner-world takes the form of a mountain range of volcanoes, with lava flowing all over the place as naturally as a river, the light of the sun is blocked by a particularly tall mountain in the distance, and there lies Kevin still asleep even in the inner-world on top of a small stretch of rock in the center of a lake of magma._

"Was the battle really that tiring?" another unknown female asked as she too walked up to Kevin.

_However this time the second unknown woman is not a human; but is rather a humanoid fox spirit with three burning red tails, a dress that matches the tails so much that it's hard to tell where the tails actually start, her arms covered in two crimson red sleeves not connected to the dress itself, and she's wearing a pair of bright red high-heels._

"Oh god I'm not in hell am I?" Kevin said aloud as he roused himself from his unconscious state within his unconscious state.

"You're seriously going to make that joke every time you come here Kevin?" this feminine fox spirit inquired.

"For as long as it's still funny… yeah I will." Kevin chuckled.

_This feminine fox spirit was angered by Kevin's remark….. angered such that she sent a bolt of fire flying past his face to let him know who's in charge in this realm._

"Are you crazy?! You could have seriously killed me!" Kevin yelled as the sudden shock of this attack caused him to fall on his behind.

"This place is my home, I like how warm it is here, and I was even thinking of sculpting a statue out of one of those distant mountains." This feminine fox spirit tells Kevin with a sarcastic angered tone.

"Whatever… now why am I here Kitsu?" Kevin asked the feminine fox spirit.

_If you haven't realized it yet, I'm sure you realize it now that this feminine anthropomorphic fox spirit is actually the physical manifestation of Kevin's zanpakuto Kitsune no Nenshou or Kitsu as he calls her for short._

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I just wanted to congratulate you for doing so well in your first battle as a Soul Reaper." Kitsu said in a congratulatory tone.

"You should have saw… no felt that I may have gotten a few decent shots in, but I ran out of the energy to use you and got my ass handed to me on a silver platter along with nearly dying." Kevin said as he felt insulted by his Zanpakuto's remark.

"Granted yes you and Dakota were getting beaten fairly well, however it also shows just how much stronger you've gotten since you've graduated from the academy a year ago. Back then that Arrancar's spiritual power alone would have been enough to crush you." Kitsu explained.

"What do you know about these Arrancar anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, but with that kind of knowledge I only know what you do about them. Anyways, but despite how much you've improved you're still a long way from surpassing him and repaying that favor. Speaking of which, be sure to say thanks to your captain for saving you from becoming a fox coat." Kitsu answered.

"You know that's not what I meant, but if there's nothing else what are we going to do now? Also I'm not going to thank you." Kevin asked his zanpakuto.

"I can't blame you, and quite frankly I hope we surpass that man and his literal stone cold fox of a partner. Anyways, I can tell that you have an interesting destiny before you though you're going to have to wake up to find out what that is." Kitsu revealed.

"What are you…. Ow what was that for?" Kevin asked as Kitsu suddenly slapped him across the face.

"You have to wake up Kevin." Kitsu said as she continued to slap him across the face.

"Alright just stop it already." Kevin tells Kitsu as he attempts to dodge her continuous slapping barrage.

* * *

_The truth of the matter is that it wasn't actually Kitsune no Nenshou slapping Kevin, but rather it's the gag in anime where when someone does something to a person's sleeping body and the same thing happens to them in their dream. In other words the brown haired woman that appeared at the start of the chapter is the one repeatedly slapping him across the face._

"Wake the hell up Kevin! I'm not waiting all day for you to play in dream land!" the brown haired woman yelled as she continued to slap Kevin across the face much to the disapproval of the squad 4 medic.

"Please miss, you're only going to make his condition worse by doing that." The squad 4 medic plead as he tried to get this brown haired woman to stop what she was doing.

"Stop it!" Kevin yelled as he regained consciousness in time to grab this brown haired woman's hand from turning his cheeks into an even darker shade of red.

"Sorry for the tough love, but I wasn't going to wait another day or two for you to regain consciousness. Anyways, now that you're up Captain Kitsune had me go to your place and pick up a change of clothes for you. Can't be going to school in battle torn clothes after all." The brown haired woman explained as she passed Kevin the bag she was carrying.

"This is my backpack, school books, and my favorite pants. Wait you broke into my home? Actually forget that… who are you?" Kevin asked as he was shocked by the audacity of what he believes this woman to have done.

"You seriously don't recognize me? Oh that's right you've only seen me on duty or with Captain Kitsune. Think about the fact I usually wear a sleeveless shihakusho and have cloud grey hair." The brown haired woman explained.

"Hmm….. ohhhhhh. You could have just introduced yourself from the start Ryuuko. How's Dakota and Mr. Toyoda? Were they seriously injured?" Kevin asked as he realized the brown haired woman's identity.

"Other than being a little sore Mr. Toyoda's uninjured. As for Dakota, she's only suffered moderate injuries though it would have been much worse if the captain and I didn't show up." Ryuuko tells Kevin.

"So that's what Kitsu meant." Kevin mumbled to himself.

"Kitsu? Who's that?" Ryuuko inquired as she overheard what Kevin said.

"Just a nickname for my zanpakuto. Is there anything else you need to tell me? If not could you please leave me alone for a few minutes so I can change?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah there is one more thing the captain wanted me to tell you. Ahem… he wanted to tell me you that 'For your impressive performance of lasting as long as you have against the Arrancar Dalchuka Leon and teamwork you showed working with my lieutenant, I've decided to promote you to the 6th seat officer of sub-squad 2'." Ryuuko tells Kevin.

"I should have expected something like that, but that's a higher rank then what I was expecting." Kevin thought.

"Now that I've delivered the message I have to go resume my patrol duty. Oh…. It'll be around your and little miss perfect's school, so I'll try and drop by if I can." Ryuuko informed as she can't help but let slip a subtle hint of jealousy when referring to Dakota.

_Using what Ryuuko gave him, Kevin quickly changed and after borrowing a crutch from the hospital he was about to leave for school much to the objection of a Squad 4 sub-squad medic when his attention was drawn by a crowd gathering in front of a TV in one of the hospital's waiting rooms._

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Kevin said as he asked one of the hospital's human workers.

"There was a major Hollow attack yesterday. Supposedly an Adjuchas class Hollow and a few Gillians showed up. Sub-squad 2's captain showed up in time to prevent the damage from spreading all over the neighborhood, but not before one of their own got seriously injured. I think he was brought to this hospital. Anyways, there hasn't been a Hollow attack like that in this area since the Schism 50 years ago so the captain made a statement to the press yesterday, and the media outlets are just replaying it." The hospital worker explained.

_It was as this hospital worker said for there stood Captain Kitsune in what Kevin recognized as Squad 10 sub-squad 2's press room at their headquarters, and as expected he was wearing his usual fox shaped mask._

"Captain Kitsune, what do you think of this sudden Hollow attack occurring just days after your inauguration?" one reporter asked.

"Only that like on the day of my inauguration, I would do my duty as a sub-squad captain and protect the people on the south-west coast of the USA." Captain Kitsune tells the reporter.

"Even though it's only been a day, there are already rumors circulating that you and three others under your command fought a rogue Soul Reaper commanding those Hollows. Do you have a comment on these rumors?" another reporter asked.

"Those rumors are false. There were no Rouge Soul Reapers on the Hollows side as proven by my lieutenant and 3rd seat officer's report on the matter." Captain Kitsune answered.

"The city…. no the entire region has been rendered into a state of fear because of this Hollow attack and are worried about further attacks by these quote 'Soulless Monsters'. What are your plans for addressing these concerns?" a third reporter asked.

"I've already ordered double patrol duty on all fronts, and I've contacted squad 12 to see what they can do about upgrade our Hollow Warning Alarm System or HWAS for short. Rest assured if and when there's another Hollow attack we of sub-squad 2 will put them in the ground." Captain Kitsune said with a tone of authority.

"The captain only has time for one more question, so yes you over there hurry up and say what you need to." A public relations officer of sub-squad 2 said as he pointed to an unusually casually dressed reporter.

"When will you Soul Reapers finally admit that you've actually orchestrated this among many Hollow Attacks to further your influence in the realm of the living?" one extremist reporter asked.

"Such actions go against the reasons the Gotei 13 were founded upon. It is also an insult to me, my sub-squad 2, all thirteen divisions, and our fallen comrades to ask such a thing." Captain Kitsune said as he was clearly angered by this reporter's question.

"Then when will the Soul Reapers finally tell the public what really caused the barriers between the worlds to break down?" this extremist reporter asked again.

"We're all not keeping anything secret. It's just that we truly have no idea what caused the barrier between our worlds to suddenly break down." Captain Kitsune tells the extremist reporter.

"All lies! That's why the world needs to wake up and see the truth with your death! For the safety of our chaotic worlds!" the extremist reporter yelled as he pulled out a weapon.

"Oh my god he's got a gun!" a random reporter yelled to which caused many to run screaming out of fear.

_Using his superior speed of his Flash Step, Captain Kitsune appeared behind hid would be killer and render him unconscious via a karate chop to the back of the neck._

"You two over there search this man for any evidence and take him to the jail in our headquarters." Captain Kitsune ordered two Soul Reapers he happened to be pointing at.

"Yes Captain Kitsune!" the two Soul Reapers yelled in unison.

"It seems Captain Kitsune had just prevented an attempt on his life by a likely member of the Anti-Soul Reaper terrorist organization Garda e Erret. This deduction is due to the fact that the would be assailant stated the organizations slogan before he was disabled by Captain Kitsune. Let's see if we can get any comments on the matter." One reporter announced as he stared into the camera of his cameraman.

"Better get going before I'm really late to school." Kevin thought as he turned away from the crowd surrounding the waiting room TV.

* * *

_When Kevin got to the now fully repaired school he expected to get some additional attention because of what happened yesterday, however when he actually arrived during lunch period he received a hero's welcome of all things._

"Hey look, there's that transfer student that fought in that battle yesterday. Just what is it about a guy looking more attractive when injured in the line of duty?" one female student whispers to a friend.

"I saw what portions of your and Dakota's battle were on the news. You two were awesome in that fight dude." A male student said to Kevin as he and a small group of students started to form a crowd around him.

"I may have only been a part of sub-squad 2 for a short time, but I only did what was expected of me and need no thanks for doing so." Kevin tells the male student.

"Dude, do you mind if you let me carry your bag for you? We have most of our classes together, so it's not a big deal." Another male student asked.

"The offer is appreciated; however it's just my leg that's hurt not my arms. Look I appreciate all of the attention, but the truth is I was taken out before the battle even ended so I don't deserve any of this praise." Kevin tells the crowd of students that formed around him.

"That's enough all of you! He got pretty beaten up in the fight yesterday, so he probably wants to take it easy for the next couple of days. Now scatter all of you!" Dakota yelled as Alexis and Mary were standing right next to her.

"Oh man it's the three queens. Everybody scatter!" yet another student yelled to which everyone scattered shortly thereafter.

"Three quee…. Actually forget it I don't even want to know." Kevin thought though he was actually grateful for the three queen's intervention.

"I thought when Captain Kitsune was kidding when he said you'd be coming back to class only a day after the battle, but I suppose….. thanks for saving my skin yesterday and congratulations for your promotion.." Dakota said to Kevin after the crowd finally cleared.

_Dakota in her casual dress save for the few bandages on her arms and face was wearing a pair of dark blue knee length cargo shorts, a red V-neck T-shirt with the Hallmark logo, and a pair of grey woman's sneakers with pink soles._

"You already did the same for me, so we're even there. Did the captain say anything about that Arrancar thing?" Kevin asked Dakota.

"He has his suspicions, but he wouldn't tell me anything. These two however have something they want to tell you." Dakota answered.

"But…" Alexis was trying to say.

"Say it." Dakota said interrupting Alexis as she gave her an angry look.

"I'm sorry for not evacuating along with the rest of the school during the Hollow attack yesterday. If it wasn't for my own selfishness you wouldn't have been injured like that yesterday." Alexis tells Kevin out of complete guilt as she bows before him.

"No it's my fault for not being more convincing." Mary yells Kevin.

"Please raise your heads this is very embarrassing." Kevin said as he took note of people staring through classroom windows.

_Yes well much to Kevin's embarrassment and one eaten school made lunch later, it was time for his second day in Mrs. Toyoda's English class who given the events of yesterday decided to exempt Dakota from yesterday's project and Kevin from tonight's homework._

"And so former Squad 3 captain Issei Yuto wrote in his fictional tale 'Soul Resurgence' about the Soul Reaper Civil war that occurred hundreds of years ago specifically illustrating the management structure of the Gotei 13. Speaking of which can anyone tell me how they're structured?" Mrs. Toyoda asked as she scanned her class for anyone not paying attention to her lecture.

"Um since there doesn't appear to be anyone else willing to do it, I'll volunteer Mrs. Toyoda." Kevin said as he raised his hand to get her attention.

"I see you're paying attention….. all right go ahead and regale us with your knowledge." Mrs. Toyoda said happy at the fact someone was actually paying attention to her class.

"Do you want me to talk about the pre or post Hollow Schism Mrs. Toyoda?" Kevin asked as he moved to stand in front of the class.

"Both, if you're willing that is Mr. Thomas." Mrs. Toyota answered.

"All Soul Reapers are divided into 13 divisions each led and managed by their own captain as they see fit. Each captain picks a lieutenant to assist with managing a squad and are almost always the second strongest under the captain, but there's been situations where that wasn't the case and a captain can appoint 2 lieutenants if they want." Kevin explained to the class.

"What about if a captain dies? What happens to the rest of their squad?" Alexis asks as if purposely just to test Kevin's knowledge.

"If a captain is KIA or rendered unable to continue their duties, their lieutenants assume the captain position if they've unlocked their zanpakuto's bankai and if not they play the role as acting captain until a suitable replacement can be found." Kevin answered.

"What are the duties of a captain?" Alexis asked.

"It is simply as I've said earlier to manage their squad as they see fit, to delegate missions that fit their squads specialties to the proper personal among their squad, and to attend traditional captain meets. The last of which is optional unless ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto." Kevin explained.

"Very good. Now Dakota, could you please explain how Soul Reapers manage themselves post Schism?" Mrs. Toyoda requests.

"Due to a combination of the disaster that broke down the barriers between worlds thinning out the Soul Reapers initial numbers, Hollows coming to the world of the living with far greater ease, Hollows reproduction rate increasing, souls be they ones meant to go to the Soul Society or cycle of reincarnation slipping back into our world, humans or Rogue Soul Reapers causing chaos in either of our two worlds, and the need to replace the lost number to manage all of this it was decided that anyone with enough Spiritual Power living or dead would be allowed admittance to the Soul Reaper Academy. Over the last fifty years this led to a population explosion of Soul Reapers making the management structure of the time useless." Dakota explained to the crowd.

"What about how they're managed now? I mean I've read the official description of it, but I could never wrap my head around it." Alexis asked though given how she was with Kevin, she's likely testing how much information Dakota knows.

"Because the sudden increase in the number of Soul Reapers was too much to manage for each division's captain and lieutenant to handle, Central 46 the governing body of the Soul Reapers decided to create a Sub-Gotei 13 which essentially functions the same way as with the Divisional Captains under Head Captain Yamamoto." Dakota explained.

"How does the whole sub-squad captain position work? And what are the expected abilities of a sub-squad captain?" Mrs. Toyoda asked as she too was now testing Dakota's knowledge.

"They essentially perform the same duties a Divisional Captain did for their squad before the Hollow Schism 50 years ago with the selection of a lieutenant and seated officers, however all sub-squad captains and divisional captains have approximately 6-8 thousand Soul Reapers under their command. Each sub-squad serves a particular tactical purpose that relates to their division's central theme as a whole." Dakota tells the class.

"How does one become a sub-squad captain?" Alexis asked.

"There are 4 methods to becoming a sub-squad captain of which are you can be promoted to the position by your Divisional Captain, take the Captain's Exam which has to be overseen by three other captains including your divisional captain, be recommended by a few of your division's sub-squad captains while having the acknowledgment of the remainder, and last is trial by combat. The latter 3 methods are for if you don't wish to wait to be promoted to the position, and the first method requires slightly different criteria." Dakota explained to the class.

"What is that criteria?" surprisingly another student decided to ask.

"When the Soul Society decided to go by this management method they also realized that finding 156 Soul Reapers capable of using their bankai would be impossible, so the criteria to become a sub-captain were lowered to compensate. Now to be considered by your Divisional Captain for this position you have to have mastery of your shikai state at a level equivalent to an average captain. That being said among the 156 sub-squad captains about forty of them actually posses the spiritual power equivalent to a divisional captain, among those forty only 25 can actually use their bankai, only fifteen of those twenty-five have gained a mastery of their bankai to the point where they could actually fight a divisional captain on equal footing, and among those 15 is my and Kevin's superior Captain Kitsune." Dakota explained.

"Then among those 15 where does Captain Kitsune rank in strength?" another student asked.

"I would say Captain Kitsune is the 4th strongest sub-squad captain, but that's only my personal opinion." Kevin answered.

"No actually I'd say that's about right." Dakota said as she confirmed Kevin's opinion.

"What happens now if a divisional captain is killed in action?" yet another person in this class asked.

"If that's the case then second strongest sub-squad captain of a division would take over provided they can use bankai, and if not that sub-squad captain like a lieutenant of old would take the role as acting captain until a suitable replacement could be found." Dakota answered.

"Thank you for telling us that you two, but this is an English class not history. So let's get back… to it next week then. Remember, your homework for the weekend is to write a short essay on the first few chapters of the book and no running in the halls!" Mrs. Toyoda yelled as her students cleared her classroom the moment the bell rang.

"Excuse me Kevin; I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?" Alexis asked Kevin the moment they were the only two left in the class.

"That depends…. I like to hear terms before I agree to anything." Kevin retorts.

"Oh I wasn't going to take advantage of you….. I mean take advantage of your condition or anything." Alexis tells Kevin as she was unusually flustered for some reason.

"Relax and just tell me what you need." Kevin tells Alexis in a gentle voice if nothing else other than to calm her down.

"I realize that you're probably not in the best condition to do what I want to ask, that you probably just want to sleep off your injuries, and that I don't really have much of a right to ask you anything since you're injured. Still…. you're the only person I can turn to, so could you please tutor me in sword play?" Alexis asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Excuse me?" a confused Kevin retorts though more by why she wants this rather then what she wants.

"The truth is even though I'm taking Mr. Toyoda's academy prep-class, my zanjutsu is lacking and after what happened yesterday I don't want to feel that vulnerable ever again." Alexis explained as she had the look of someone who truly wanted to get stronger in her eyes.

"I figured it would be something like that and granted I'll get over these injuries quickly, but wouldn't Mr. Toyoda or Lieutenant Sioux be better suited for something like this.

"After what happened yesterday, Mr. Toyoda and his wife decided to take a week off and spend time with family. As for Dakota between her duties as a Soul Reaper, the school's SCVP, and the stunt I pulled yesterday there's no way she'd help me even if she did have the time." Alexis explained.

"Sigh… it looks like I can't say no to that face can I?" Kevin thought. "Fine…. I'll help you while I'm recovering from my injuries, and…. maybe if I have time between patrols as well."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much….. ahem sorry I don't know what came over me." Alexis gratefully tells Kevin after giving into an apparent urge to hug him.

"Huh? Oh right sorry…. Anyways now we just need an open space to practice and a couple of training blades." Kevin mumbled.

"Oh that won't be a problem. Mr. Toyoda's substitute teacher won't be here until Monday, however he said as long as you or Dakota were willing we're free to use the gym afterschool." Alexis explained as she pulled out a set of keys presumably to the gym and the equipment room inside.

"Alright let's go." Kevin said as he picked up his bag and the borrowed crutch.

* * *

_The idea of having a large space whether it be your own home because of your parents being gone for the weekend or something like this, it's truly a euphoric experience that gets one's imagination going. Such is the case of Alexis and Dakota pulling out a safety mat along with a couple of training blades._

"Alright now show me what you can do." Kevin tells Dakota as he tosses his bag and crutch to just outside the safety mat.

"I know you said you'd help me, but are you sure the best way to do that is by sparring? I mean I was just thinking I show you my basic forms and get your opinion." Alexis asked as she was surprised by Kevin's sudden action.

"It's the fastest way to get an understanding of what you can do, and don't worry about me as you won't be able to make me move from this spot." Kevin answered as he held a training blade with one hand while putting pressure on his right foot.

"Just wait…. I'm going to make you eat those words." Alexis declared as she charged at Kevin.

_Alexis chose to open up that little sparring match with an overhead slash while stepping forward with one foot, however due to his superior training Kevin responded by swiping Alexis's training blade near the base and knocking it out of her hand._

"How did you….. I thought Soul Reapers past being able to see spirits couldn't use any of their powers save while using a gigai." A surprised Alexis said.

"The stronger human turned Soul Reapers can to some degree, but I can't. I was able to knock your blade aside so easily because your feet were too far apart from each other making it easy for me to figure out what you're going to do. Also because your feet were so for apart, you couldn't handle the momentum of my attack making well that happen." Kevin explained as he pointed to the training blade on the floor with his own.

"So in other words I need to keep my feet together more basically?" Alexis asked as she picked up her training blade off the floor.

"Yeah that's about right. So are you ready for round two?" Kevin asked in turn.

"When I said I'll make you eat those words I meant it!" Alexis said as she charged in for round two using another overhead slash.

"That attack's too slow!" Kevin said as he blocked Alexis's attack, but this time she was able to keep a grip on her sword.

"Alright what did I do wrong that time?" Alexis inquired.

"Your footwork was better that time; however your arms were way too close to your body reducing the speed and power of your blow. You need to stretch them out more like this." Kevin explained as he tried to act out the motion as best he could despite his injured state.

"Let's see if third time's the charm!" Alexis yelled as she charged at Kevin for round three of this training regimen.

"This time you stretched your arms too far out creating the same problem as when we started though you were able to keep your grip on the sword this time. You need to find the middle ground when positioning your arms for an attack because like with the best laid plans, sometimes you'll need to adjust an attack on the fly." Kevin explained as he blocked Alexis's third attack.

"What happens now after all this training is over?" Alexis asked.

"Even when you become a Soul Reaper all I can do is teach you the basic forms." Kevin said to Alexis.

"What the heck does that mean?" a confused Alexis asked.

"Sorry, but you'll have to find the answer to that yourself even when you do become one of us." Kevin answered.

_From there Kevin helped Alexis with the basic zanjutsu techniques over a period of several hours, and they finally decided to call it quits for the day once they realized it was dark outside. Alexis insisted that they go their separate ways as she claimed she doesn't actually live that far from the school, however despite his injuries and what happened yesterday Kevin insisted that he walk her home. She acted like she was annoyed by Kevin's stubborn behavior, but… I think on the inside she really enjoyed his company. Especially the concept of a big strong man protecting her from the creeps hiding in the dark aside from Hollows, however if you all were to tell Kevin that he'd just say that he's an ordinary Soul Reaper and doesn't deserve the attention. Despite the peace of the moment, there's still no rest for the weary as someone stands far above this pair walking up without them even realizing this person's presence._

"Do you have the target it site?" yet another mysterious person asked via some kind of wireless communication device akin to a headset.

"Confirmed, but there's a potential witness present. Do I abort the operation or proceed and eliminate the both of them?" the first mysterious presence asked.

_The first mysterious presence and clear sign of another battle so quickly is wearing an outfit such that it's impossible to determine the wearer's gender. This mysterious person was wearing a white form-fitting tunic, with blue stripes that run down the center of the tunic along with the cufflinks, wearing white pants, a single white glove with a blue cross on it, and of course a mask that makes it impossible to even determine what this person's face looks like._

"You are to proceed with the assassination and eliminate the witness." The other mysterious person asked.

"Understood, and will fire when ready." This mysterious person said while pulling back the reishi made string of their bow.

"For the safety of our chaotic worlds." The other mysterious presence said.

"Firing in three… two… one." The masked assailant said letting go of the bow's string.

_Now imagine an arrow as it's leaving the bow it's fired from, and imagine a few seconds later the sight of that arrow as it flies towards the intended target._

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. A Silent Arrow

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 5**

**A Silent Arrow**

* * *

_Even in this humble tale, the world is in a constant state of strife as a mysterious assassin has pointed and fired some kind of arrow made of spiritual power at Kevin but there's more I must address before that. I'll start with more of Kevin teaching Alexis how to use a sword, continue with a short segment into our hero's past, and finally address the issue of this mysterious assassin. Even though Kevin's been offering his advice to Alexis for only a few hours on how to use a sword, she's surprisingly incorporated his lessons fairly quickly but she obviously needs far more practice. Still… despite that and the fact the both of them are covered in a little sweat won't stop Alexis from trying to land at least one blow before the day is over._

"For someone with very little training you're surprisingly quick to learn from your mistakes, but one that you're still having issues with is your hesitation." Kevin points out to Alexis.

"Hesitate this!" Alexis yelled as she was aiming her training blade at Kevin's throat.

"That one was a little dangerous. If you tried the same thing on an ordinary human you probably would have killed them. Still I'm impressed by the fact you came at me with the intent to kill me with that last attack." Kevin said as he narrowly avoided a cut to his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that… it's just that I really wanted to hit you." Alexis said as she apologized for nearly killing our hero.

"I meant that as a compliment actually. When you're fighting for your life… you have to strike to kill without even the slightest amount of hesitation or you'll be killed in turn. That being said if something comes up where you have to stop mid-attack then stop yourself mid-attack if you can." Kevin explained to Alexis.

"Does it get any easier? Having to kill someone I mean." Alexis inquired.

"You might get used to having to take a life as a Soul Reaper, but the weight that comes with taking a life never gets any lighter." Kevin answered.

"Alright… now that I look at the time it's getting pretty late. What do you say to one more go around before heading home?" Alexis asked as she once more pointed her training blade at Kevin.

"Alright, but first let me give you one last piece of advice to help improve your chances. Close your eyes and imagine what spiritual power you do possess as a stream that runs into a river." Kevin said.

"Okay what now?" Alexis asked as she was going along with Kevin's advice.

"Imagine that river filling your blade and your feet to the brim with power, and once you've felt you've reached the limit of what power you can hold….. attack!" Kevin said calmly before suddenly yelling at the end to nudge Alexis along.

"Hahhh!" Alexis yelled as she went in for that last attack.

"What the…." Kevin thought as he was surprised for some reason the moment he tries to block Alexis's latest attack.

_You see Kevin already knew given her performance over the past few hours that Alexis would take his advice to heart, however he was caught off guard by the amount of power the attack had behind it causing him to put a lot of weight on his left leg to which in turn caused him a degree of pain._

"Arghh dammit." Kevin mumbled as the pain he experienced in his left leg caused it to give way.

"Woahh." Alexis was saying as she too lost her balance because of Kevin's leg.

_Basically because of our hero's left leg giving out from under its own weight, he ended up falling on his back and when this happened because of the momentum of Alexis's latest attack she ended up falling on top of him as well with their faces only a couple of inches away from each other._

"Well that was unexpected." Kevin tells Alexis.

"I'm sorry I think I put too much into that. I mean I saw how much discomfort you were in." Alexis said apologetically.

"No don't be… actually I'm impressed by how much power that last one had to the point where I wasn't expecting it. If you take the advice I've given you to heart and keep up your self-practice, something tells me you'll breeze through the academy." Kevin said to Alexis as he was clearly impressed with her performance.

"Oh well thank you, but umm I think maybe I should get off of you. If someone were to walk in right now I think they'd get the wrong idea." Alexis pointed out.

"Ha ha yeah I mean it's not like I'm the main character of my own harem manga series." Kevin jokingly chuckled.

"Hey that would imply that I'm… never mind…. Anyways I'll just get off of you now." Alexis informed as she moved to get off of the young man.

"Thank… arghh dam again." Kevin was saying as he tried to stand back up, but unfortunately he tried to stand up on his left leg.

_To which the act of trying to stand up on his left leg ended up backfiring and once more these two ended up falling back to the ground, but this time our hero ended up on top of Alexis with this time their faces are so close together that someone from a distance would assume they're making out._

"Okay I'll admit that one was my bad." Kevin said as he finally stood back up, but this time on his right leg and with the assistance of the crutch for his left leg.

"At least there wasn't a case of the third time's the charm… otherwise we might have… so we should definitely get going. Just wait for me outside and I'll lock up the gym." Alexis said to Kevin as she was embarrassed for a moment at the thought of the concept of 'The third time's the charm'.

_Soon after locking up the gym and wiping the sweat of each other's backs from this workout, Kevin and Alexis had walked out of the school's back gate ready to go their separate ways home._

"I'm actually going home this way." Alexis points out to Kevin as she realized they were about to walk in opposite directions.

"In that case allow me to walk you home." Kevin said as he quickly turned back around.

"No it's alright I don't live that far from here anyway, and you should hurry home to rest." Alexis said as she turned down Kevin's offer though was still flattered by it.

"I insist that you let me do this….. after yesterday Hollows tend to show up more like a vulture to a dead body." Kevin said adamantly.

"Alright fine… sigh my house is only about fifteen to twenty minutes from here." Alexis said as she gave into Kevin's stubbornness whilst starting to walk up the hill.

_Five minutes into walking Alexis home later._

"Brrhh it's pretty cold." Alexis said as she started shivering.

"Well it is fairly windy tonight and you are sweating a little, so here." Kevin said as he passed the shivering girl his jacket.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I mean it's still pretty cold outside?" Alexis asked with clear concern over the weather.

"I'm from this city so I'm used to the weather, but I take it you're not?" Kevin curiously asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest. I come from a small town in Nevada where the outside temp dropping even below 60 degrees only happens once in a blue moon. Oh that reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you." Alexis explained as she came to a sudden realization.

"What would that be?" Kevin curiously asked.

"I remember you saying that you lived here in San Diego up until when you were 6. Exactly why did you leave?" Alexis curiously asked.

"It would be because of my brother…. You see he applied to the Soul Reaper Academy graduating three years later and our mother not wanting our family to be split apart moved us all to the Soul Society in the meantime." Kevin explained.

"From what I've heard isn't it hard for Human turned Soul Reapers to live there unless they've been posted their?" Alexis inquired.

"Normally yes, but our grandpa is a pure Soul Reaper and a sub-squad captain so he pulled a few strings to make it happen." Kevin explained again.

"Why didn't you go to the academy along with your brother?" Alexis asked.

"According to my brother and grandpa I may have had the talent to get into the academy, however following in the family business was the farthest thing from my mind." Kevin answered.

"Then what changed it?" Alexis asked again.

"No offense Alexis, but…. that's kind of personally." Kevin reluctantly said.

"Ah well okay… then I'm curious when did you and Mary first meet? I've tried to get an answer out of her before, but she can't seem to answer me with a straight face.

"I was walking home from school one day when…." Kevin was saying before suddenly stopping midsentence.

"When what?" Alexis asked as she was caught off guard by Kevin's sudden behavior.

"Get down!" Kevin yelled as he suddenly threw himself on Alexis and as a result brought the both of them to the ground.

"What's wro…. Ahhhhhhh!" Alexis was about to say when she suddenly screams out of fear.

* * *

_The reason our fair maiden here expressed her fear at the top of her lungs was because a blue flash of light collided with a car several feet in front of these two exploding into a fairly impressive fireball moments later._

"Alexis run!" Kevin ordered as he used his badge to switch to Soul Form.

"But… you're still injured there's no way you can fight at full strength." Alexis retorts.

"I'll be able to fight better knowing you're out of harm's way. I'm not sure how much you'll be able to do, but please protect Alexis." Kevin tells Alexis and then the mod-soul controlling his body.

"Yes sir!" the mod-soul controlling Kevin's body said as it saluted him before running off with Alexis by the hand.

_Using the powers that come with his soul-form, Kevin takes to the skies so as to find his and Alexis's would be killer._

"Okay Status Check: Being very optimistic I can probably fight at half strength for a few minutes, fighting in the air will take some of the strain off my leg, and Alexis should be out of harm's way in that time frame anyway. That means I have to cause enough of a ruckus for Dakota or Ryuuko if either of them aren't too far away to notice." Kevin thought "Alright whoever you are, come on out! You're attack failed so let me see your face!"

_Speak the devil's name and the devil shall appear. This is the saying Kevin received for his barking because seconds after it his mysterious masked attacker wearing the form fitting white tunic with the blues stripes running down it appeared right before him. Kevin was about to given his injured state launch an attack against this masked man or woman when he sensed and saw clashes between four other sources of spiritual power going on in the distance, these two sources were split into two at two different locations, and he recognized the spiritual pressure of two of these sources._

"Dakota and Ryuuko, shit…. They must have been ambushed too. Alright who are you?!" Kevin yelled at his mysterious attacker.

"You saw your captain's news conference this morning, so you should already know who I work for." This mysterious attacker answered using as he/she was using some kind of voice changing device making determining gender through that method impossible.

"A Garde e Erret agent…. But I asked who you are not who you worked for, so answer the question!" Kevin yelled as he raised his sword.

"For now you can just refer to me as M. As for what I am…. a Quincy the eternal enemy of Soul Reapers." This mysterious attacker explained.

"A Quincy?" Kevin mumbled as he's clearly never heard the word before.

"You mean you've never studied the kind of people in Garde e Erret? Or at the very least were taught about us at the Soul Reaper Academy? Very well I'll explain… Quincy are a type of humans with the power to destroy Hollows soul included. After all why should beasts get a chance to live in the false paradise that is the Soul Society? As I'm sure you've already at least suspected…. We fight by absorbing spiritual power and releasing it in different forms. The most common form as you just saw is to fire arrows." This masked attacker explained.

"Why are you here?" Kevin demanded to know.

"You're not really smart are you? Like my two compatriots are attempting to do to your allies I was sent here to kill you, but unlike them I'd prefer not to." This masked attacker said.

"Why not? I mean given my clearly injured state I must make a pretty good target." Kevin retorts.

"The sect of Quincy Pride I follow: We prefer to not kill a combatant that isn't a Hollow… Soul Reaper or not if we can help it. Allow me to shoot you through your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep so I can avoid having to kill you, and avoid a unnecessary fight." This masked attacker answered.

"Hell no! Doing that to me is the same as dying by you shooting one of your supposed arrows through my heart!" Kevin yelled in clear rebellion of this masked attacker's proposal.

"Fool, why can't you realize killing you is the last thing I want to do from the bottom of my heart?" this masked attacker thought. "I thought Soul Reapers despite what they did to my people had some honor. You wouldn't be here if I didn't save you and your friend from that Hollow."

"I see…. it was faint, but I knew something about your spiritual pressure seemed familiar. Regardless… my choice remains the same." Kevin retorts.

"Then you leave me with none…. so be it. You'll get your unnecessary fight." This masked attacker said before disappearing from Kevin's sight.

_Like with his battle with the Arrancar Dalchuka, Kevin scanned the sky's around him for any signs of his opponent only to sense this person appear behind him with an arm already pulled back to fire another arrow._

"Not Flash Step." Kevin mumbled as he managed to dodge this Quincy's arrow by a hair's breath.

"Our equivalent of the technique Hirenkyaku." This masked attacker explained as he/she fired another reishi arrow at Kevin from close range though once again it was a close miss.

"Blaze and turn to ash, Kitsune no Nenshou!" Kevin yelled as he decided to use his zanpakuto's shikai.

_Once his zanpakuto changed to the state of a medieval fire red blade, he created four of his fire clones to charge at this masked Quincy._

"The ability to create with your current strength up to four fire clones to attack your enemy as drones and self-destruct to inflict additional damage…. A troublesome ability." This masked attacker mumbled as he/she dodged the onslaught of these clone's attacks.

"I see you're well read." Kevin, a fire clone, or whichever you prefer pointed out to this masked Quincy.

"Our intelligence network is very good." This masked Quincy retorts.

"Knowing what I can do is useless if you can't stop it!" the real Kevin yelled as he had his fire clones step up their attacks.

_To counter, this masked Quincy carefully destroys each fire clone one by one so as to find out their max radius when exploding._

"Normally I'd prefer to be a bit conservative, but with how banged up I am right now… I have to try and end this quickly." Kevin thought as this masked Quincy destroyed three of his four fire clones.

"If I was even in grazing distance, these clone's explosions would have done quite a bit of damage." This masked Quincy thought as he/she destroyed the last fire clone.

"Got you!" Kevin yelled as he used Flash Step to appear right by this masked Quincy the second their arrow came into contact with this last clone.

_Even though Kevin could not see his attacker's face he knew that this masked Quincy was surprised, and he moved to thrust his Zanpakuto right between his attacker's eyes._

"A sound strategy, but too slow." This masked Quincy said in a rather calm manner in response to Kevin's attack.

_This masked Quincy may have said that, however Kevin at the very least was able to cut his/her cheek slightly causing a bit of blood to drip down this Quincy's face. At full strength his attack would have probably been able to do more damage, but Kevin will have to make do with this as a start in his injured state._

"You're performing slightly better than our information predicted, but this slight scratch is all you'll be able to do." This masked Quincy tells Kevin who's still trapped in the forward momentum of his own attack.

"Oh crap." Kevin thought as he looked behind him to see this masked Quincy preparing to fire another arrow.

"Know that this could have been avoided if you simply went along with what I suggested." The masked Quincy said as his/her next arrow went right through Kevin's right leg like a hot knife on butter.

"Rghhhrghh." Kevin grunted in pain as this Quincy's attack sent him flying to the ground.

_With both his legs now rendered useless Kevin is forced to use his Zanpakuto like a crutch to just stand up as his Quincy opponent uses hirenkyaku to stand just outside of the crater Kevin created on impact._

"I'm curious... why not create more of your fire clones to try and defend yourself? Since your Shikai is still active you should be able to do just that." the masked Quincy asked.

"So am I out of lives this time? Dammit!" Kevin thought.

"Oh I see.. your fire clones are in the same physical state you are at the moment you create them. In other words if your left arm is broken when you create clones... the clones will have their left arms broken as well. No matter say good bye to your life as a Soul Reaper Kevin." This masked Quincy said as he/she prepared to fire an arrow through Kevin's Soul Chain and Soul Sleep.

"Seinaru dangan!" Ryuuko yelled as she appeared in the nick of time above this Quincy's head.

_In its apparent released state, Ryuuko's shikai takes the form of a fingerless crystallized gauntlet on her right hand, with two protruding blades that run down its sides, and a bright glowing diamond like gem in the center. In regards to the attack she's using the protruding blades on her shikai turn forward to charge between them a concentration of spiritual power and fire it at this Quincy as a technique equivalent to an Arrancar's bala in nature at close range._

"Too slow." This masked Quincy said as he/she dodged Ryuuko's attack and turned to fire an arrow in response.

"Ditto!" Dakota yelled appearing in this Quincy's blind spot only to slam her shikai state's mace into his/her right shoulder sending this masked attacker flying into a parked car.

"I see… for you two to be here the other's must have failed." This masked Quincy mumbled.

"Your comrade didn't prove to be much of a challenge, but since you've attacked one of our own let me show you how a Soul Reaper does the same." Ryuuko declared.

"The one whoever you worked for sent after me might have done a better job if they weren't so cocky." Dakota followed.

Even if one's disabled three versus one is unfavorable odds…. Very well I'll retreat for now." This masked Quincy said disappearing completely through the use of Hirenkyaku after wiping off the dust and motor oil from the car he/she crashed into.

"Are you okay?" Ryuuko asked Kevin as she and Dakota go to his side.

"Both my legs are shot to hell. Sub-squad 2's headquarters are closer then the nearest hospital equipped to treat Soul Reapers. Can you two carry me there?" Kevin asked.

* * *

_His wish was granted as these two female Soul Reapers offered Kevin their shoulder as they made their way to sub-squad 2's headquarters. Once there, a member of the administrative staff showed them to Captain Kitsune's office where there was already a high ranking member of one of Squad 4's sub-squads to treat each of their injuries while they wait for their captain to actually show up._

"There I'm done… how are your legs feeling now?" the high ranked medic asked.

"Still a little sore from this battle, but otherwise as good as new so thanks doc." Kevin said with much appreciation.

"I've healed each of your injuries, and even though not all of you were as hurt as bad I think you should each take a day to recover. If you'll excuse me I have to return to my post." The high ranked medic suggests as he leaves the office.

"I take it was the same for all of you? Being attacked on your way home that is?" Kevin asked his fellow Soul Reapers.

"Yeah…. Though I might have acted pretty tough back there I was serious about what I said. If the guy they sent after me wasn't so cocky… I might not be here right now." Dakota said with a serious battle face.

"For me it more of a challenge then I let on." Ryuuko followed.

"Where's Captain Kitsune? Didn't the dude at the front desk say he'd be here shortly?" Dakota asked as she was starting to get a little impatient.

"And he was right." Captain Kitsune revealed as he walked into his office.

_From the dirt on his haori and the tears on his shihakusho it looks as if Captain Kitsune was caught in a battle as well, though it doesn't look as if he's too seriously injured if at all._

"Captain, are you alright?" Ryuuko asked with a great deal of concern.

"I'm fine the person they sent after me was only able to dirty my uniform. What were you all attacked by?" Captain Kitsune explained.

"A Quincy." Kevin answered.

"Something calling themselves a Bount." Dakota followed.

"It was the same for me." Ryuuko followed as well.

"What about you captain?" Dakota inquired.

"A rogue Soul Reaper." The captain answered.

Tell did it seem like for the two of you that your opponent was only strong enough to make you take them seriously, but not strong enough where you had to use your full strength?" Captain Kitsune.

"Yes." The two female Soul Reapers answered.

"For me it was quite the opposite." Kevin followed.

"Then Garde e Erret may have ordered them to try and kill us, but I don't think that's what whoever's in charge of this cell wanted." Captain Kitsune pointed out.

"What do you think it is captain?" Kevin asked.

"My guess is they were trying to gauge our abilities so as to be better prepared for whatever endgame they have planned. I believe it goes without saying that none of you are to breath a word about this attack to anyone. Also…" Captain Kitsune suggested and then was about to order when…

"Captain I'm sorry for interrupting, but I respectfully request the next few weeks off. Is that okay sir?" Kevin surprisingly asked as he interrupted his superior.

"Why?" Captain Kitsune curiously asked.

"Even if I was fully healed and at full strength, I had a strong feeling…. No a strong certainty that I wouldn't have been able defeat this Quincy as I have a feeling he or she hasn't even begun to show his or her true power yet. I want the time to train so I can be ready." Kevin answered as he repeatedly opened and closed his fists.

"What about the rest of you? What do you two want to do?" Captain Kitsune asked these two female Soul Reapers.

"We might have been able to win this battle, but it's clear those guys weren't there heavy hitters. We're going to have to face them before this will be over aren't we?" Dakota pointed out.

"In all likely hood yes." Captain Kitsune answered.

"Then sir I would like to request time off for the same reason." Dakota revealed.

"The same for me sir." Ryuuko followed as she offered a respectful bow to her captain.

"There's no need to ask… I was going to order you three to take time for just that. Follow me there's something I want to show you." Captain Kitsune said happy at his subordinate's words as he walked towards the book case in his office.

_Through a very cliché pulling a random book off the shelf, the bookshelf slid to the right revealing a hidden stair case. Both curious and really having nothing better to do Dakota, Kevin, and Ryuuko follow Captain Kitsune down these stairs and somehow find themselves covered in the rays of the morning sun._

"I know what you three are thinking, and yes it's still late outside. A perk of being a sub-squad captain not stationed on the border of Human controlled territory is having your own private training room. I've decided to lend it to the three of you for the duration of your training camp." Captain Kitsune explained.

"Training camp sir?" a confused trio of Soul Reapers asked.

"You three and Keiji are the only Soul Reapers in sub-squad 2 asides from myself with any serious combat experience against opponents of a high level, and the fights are going to get tougher from here. I was originally planning to have this month long training camp in one week after you two recovered with the assistance I requested of a certain officer from Squad 11 sub-squad 1, but I decided to move it up after this recent attack." Captain Kitsune explained.

"Sir, you requested help from someone directly under Kenpachi Zaraki's command? Well are we going to start without him?" Dakota asked.

"No, after the emergency report I gave Divisional Captain Hitsugaya about this attack which was the reason I didn't see you three immediately, he was more than willing to expedite the process. Your training/liaison officer from Squad 11 should be here in a few hours if all goes as planned. Unfortunately what I'll have to do in return is highly inconvenient if not life threatening." Captain Kitsune explained again.

"What will you have to do in return?" Ryuuko curiously asked.

"Captain Zaraki said 'Sure I'll tell him to go to the world of the living right now, but only if you fight me one on one the next time you go to the Seireitei. A chance to go up against one of the fifteen strongest sub-squad captains who are said to be equal to we divisional captains in strength is something I just can't pass up'." Captain Kitsune reluctantly explained to which the others can't help but give their superior a look of pity due to the deal with the proverbial devil he just agreed to.

"I see you're already starting without me. Sorry I'm late. I had to leave without a Jigokucho and ended up being knocked pretty far off target by the Kototsu." an unknown male voice explained as our three lower ranked Soul Reapers try to discern its location.

"You're actually very early, but that's must be because you ended up coming out sometime before I made the request." Captain Kitsune retorts.

"That makes sense… now look up here you three." this unknown male voice said.

_Kevin, Dakota, and Ryuuko found themselves staring at a man performing some kind of strange dance on top of a large rock several feet behind them. The man himself is somewhat tall, very muscular, and most importantly bald to which something tells me pointing that out in front of this man's presence will be very taboo._

"My name is Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of squad 11 sub-squad 1. So which one of you am I going to fight first?" Ikkaku asked.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kevin: So this bald guy is supposed to be our teacher?

Ikkaku: I'm not bald my head is just tightly shaved you girly haired bastard!

Kevin: Why don't you say that to my face he who's head is as shiny as a full moon!

Kitsune: That's enough you two. Save it for the training camp.

Kevin: Next time on Bleach: Real World" Training Day: Part 1"

Ikkaku: Hey why do you get to say the title of the next chapter?!

Kevin: Because I'm not bald.

Ikkaku: That's it… bring it on you punk!


	6. Training Day: Part 1

**Bleach: Real Word**

**Chapter 6**

**Training Day: Part 1**

* * *

_In the last chapter the Anti-Soul Reaper terrorist organization Garde e Erret sent four agents to try and eliminate a certain 4 Soul Reapers from Squad 10 sub-squad 2. One of these four agents… a Quincy to be specific would have been successful were it not for the timely appearance of Ryuuko and Dakota. In response to these attacks and to prepare for whatever end game these terrorists are planning, Captain Kitsune has enlisted the assistance of the 3__rd__ seat of squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame to likely act as the drill sergeant from hell for this emergency training camp. _

"Who's the bald guy captain?" Kevin curiously asked.

"Who said that?" Ikkaku said threateningly as the clear sore subject got him to jump down from the rock he was doing a strange dance upon.

_Out of instinctual fear of the possibility of death, Dakota and Ryuuko took a step back basically telling Kevin that he was on his own._

"Oh so you're the smart mouth. I think I'll enjoy breaking you in the most so be prepared." Ikkaku said as he stepped away from this trio of Soul Reapers.

"I've heard your reputation of being a pretty strict trainer, but what exactly do you intend to do?" Captain Kitsune asked.

"I've got a few ideas, but first I need to see what these three can do. Easiest way to do that is a little one on one sparring. You with the girly hair, you're up first." Ikkaku said as he pointed his sheathed zanpakuto at Kevin.

_I wouldn't say that he moved with enough speed to surprise Ikkaku, but Kevin was able to move fast enough using Flash Step to off put him for a moment before Ikkaku blocked with his sheath._

"Never say that. My hair style is very manly!" Kevin yelled while Ikkaku blocked for apparently his hair style is a sore subject with him.

"You actually came at me with the intent to kill me. I don't know how to put it, but I'm actually starting to like you guys. Wait….. where have I heard that before? Well whatever… let's see how long you can give me a challenge." Ikkaku retorts.

"Go ahead and draw your sword." Kevin said as he jumped back a few feet after his attack.

"You're not going to attack me?" Ikkaku asked as he drew his zanpakuto in one hand and held his sheath in the other.

"The purpose of a sparring match is for those involved to show the other what they can do and offer ways to improve is it not? It wouldn't be fair if I didn't offer you the same courtesy. That being said, if this were a real battle I would do my best to make sure you didn't have a chance to draw your sword." Kevin explained.

"Then it looks like we have different ideas about battle. Even if it's just a sparring match, you should treat it as a life or death or you won't improve. In real battle where you could die, why end it quickly instead of trying to enjoy yourself." Ikkaku retorts as he's quickly able to put Kevin on the defensive.

_Certainly fighting Dalchuka with his elongated claws was quite a challenge to Kevin, but fighting someone who uses his sword and sheath proves to be a different kind of challenge as Kevin struggles to keep up despite his exhausted state._

"Not bad, but your movements are a bit sluggish though. Still a little tired from your earlier battle aren't you?" Ikkaku asked as he's continuing to test Kevin's abilities.

"Quite a bit, but…." Kevin was saying.

"You don't get a break during training just like you don't get a break in a real battle. Either you keep going until your opponent goes down or you do." Ikkaku interrupts.

"I wasn't going to ask." Kevin retorts.

_Meanwhile Ryuuko, Dakota, and Captain Kitsune are trading comments on this battle as they are observing it several feet away._

"For someone who was just in a life or death battle a couple of hours ago, he's actually not doing that bad." Ryuuko notes.

"He should have been way more exhausted then that after we fought Dalchuka. I know I struggled quite a bit with the Garde e Erret agent tried to kill me." Dakota pointed out.

"He's not using his shikai because he knows that he's exhausted. As for how he's recovered some of his endurance so quickly, that's probably because of the… never mind." Captain Kitsune explained stopping himself as he was about to say something he didn't want to.

"What's with Garde e Erret's actions? I mean what does an Anti-Soul Reaper terrorist organization want with this city?" Dakota pointed out.

"That's actually a public misconception." Captain Kitsune interjects.

"What do you mean captain?" Ryuuko curiously inquired.

"Loosely translated from Albanian to English, Garde e Erret translates into The Dark Guard. I suppose that's because of their desire to protect the people from the "Dark" creatures that Hollows are, but like I was saying that's a misconception." Captain Kitsune answered.

"Why is it a misconception Captain?" Dakota asked as she became interested in the subject as well.

"For one thing the core of their leadership doesn't actually want to destroy Soul Reapers completely unlike their fringe members. Tell me, what do you two know about the Quincy Plan or a Quincy in general?" Captain Kitsune asked his two subordinates.

"They're humans who manipulate reishi to create spirit weapons and fight with them. Unlike we Soul Reapers they destroy the soul along with the Hollow, messing with the balance, and threaten both sides existence. Because of this Soul Reapers killed off every Quincy they could find, but given today some survived." Dakota explained.

"But what exactly is a Bount? I've never heard of them before." Ryuuko curiously inquired.

"Their humans born with special powers like Quincy, but the difference is that Quincy live and die as humans while Bounts can live forever provided they consume Souls….. many who have witnessed a Bount in history…. They called them vampires." Dakota answered.

"I'm impressed Dakota…. It's not a subject that's commonly covered anymore at the academy." Captain Kitsune said as he gave Dakota a pat on the back.

"Yes well… the Quincy Plan was something they proposed to in part ease the tensions between Quincy and Soul Reaper. They would act as first responders to help civilians escape, contain Hollows until a Soul Reaper of sufficient ability arrived to finish them off, and in general avoid killing a Hollow unless absolutely necessary to help preserve the balance. Before the schism, Soul Reapers decided to kill them all anyway despite how this plan would have benefited them." Ryuuko followed feeling seemingly jealous of Dakota.

"Yes well the reason I brought that up was because there are several rouge Soul Reapers in Garde e Erret some of which are high ranking officers, but that would make us look bad so we have the media down play that fact. Their members are ordinary humans, several Quincy that's come out of hiding, Bounts like the one you encountered yesterday, and Humans that can manipulate their spiritual power in other ways. Their ultimate goal is to bring about the Quincy Plan by force because like it or not we don't have the man power to respond to every single Hollow attack quickly." Captain Kitsune explained.

"Why not go along with that idea? I mean the benefits would greatly out way the risk." Dakota asked.

"Personally I think we could be a lot more effective going along with it as well. We're told it's because of logistical issues that'll come with working with the other races making not worth the benefits, however the truth is that the hardliners in Central 46 are to prideful to admit that we can't handle everything. Why it wouldn't even surprise me if Garde e Erret has a plant there…. no in fact they probably do." Captain Kitsune answered.

"Wow…. They've certainly got a tough road ahead of them… for what they believe I mean." Ryuuko nots.

"And we'll have a tough road ahead of us fighting them because of what we believe. That being said, not all Quincy or Bounts are actually affiliated with them. In fact from what documents that I've read, but obviously can't talk about some have even assisted us with strikes against Garde e Erret." Captain Kitsune said.

"Doesn't that go against Central 46's pride though?" Ryuuko interjects.

"It does, but even they have to put their pride aside at times." Captain Kitsune answered.

"Hang on… I think they're almost done." Ryuuko pointed out.

_With this Q&A segment soon reaching its end, so shall the sparring match between Ikkaku and Kevin reach a conclusion._

"Alright I've gotten enough to know where you're at, so I guess that'll be it." Ikkaku said to Kevin as they put away their zanpakuto.

"Then what's your assessment?" Kevin curiously asked.

"Your captain told me that your endurance is as expected of Soul Reapers of your level, but that you didn't last very long in your fight with that Arrancar because of how energy consuming your shikai is. I'm going to push you to the point where you can maintain it for at least 6 hours of continuous use." Ikkaku explained.

_Soon it became our two lady Soul Reapers turn for Ikkaku to see what they could do. After a twenty to thirty minute sparing session between the two or rather 3 of them, Ikkaku's opinion of Ryuuko despite her preference for hakuda style combat was that her zanjutsu skills were and I quote…_

"Laughable at best because there've been times where I've personally seen Captain Sui-Feng have to use her sealed state zanpakuto rather than its shikai, and so should you if you have to." Ikkaku said.

_As for Dakota…_

"You need to work on your speed. At first glance your shikai seems like it's better suited for a support role, but it's more than capable of fighting on the front lines. Even so the nature of your shikai will make people want to attack you first, so you'll want to be fast enough where your allies can keep them off of you while you attack." Ikkaku said.

_With Ikkaku having addressed everyone's problem areas starting with Kevin's endurance, Ryuuko's technique, and Dakota's speed it's time for the training to begin. Being the strict trainer that his reputation suggests, Ikkaku has them start with practicing to swing a sword… that's been forced through several heavy rocks._

"So umm…. What's the point of all this?" Ryuuko curiously asked.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said you have to swing around those rocks and keep swinging them until you can swing them as fast as your zanpakuto." Ikkaku explained.

"She wasn't questioning what she had to do, but rather what we gain by doing it." Dakota retorts.

"Ah in that case starting with you and your speed. From what I've seen you can probably do about 30-40 downward strikes in a minute during self-training right? When you can do that with the rocks I've embedded into those training blades you'll be able to attack even faster. Then with you if you can swing your blade 1000 times before you pass out, then you'll last longer in a fight if you do the same with these rocks. Last… technique in a nut shell is the ability to do a task with the least effort, so if you can move those rocks the same way the guys in the Punishment Squad do then you're technique has improved. This isn't the only thing I'm going to have you do today, so don't burn yourself out on this." Ikkaku explained as he pointed to Dakota, Kevin, and Ryuuko in that order.

"Tch…. this thing is heavier then I'd thought it be." Kevin said as he had the most difficulty picking up the rock covered sword due to still suffering from the mental shock of his injuries.

"My hand is still cramping up from when I fought that Bount." Dakota thought as she was in the middle about this training assignment.

"This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Ryuuko mumbled as she clearly had the least difficulty.

_A couple hundred swings into their training regiment, Ikkaku decided to join Captain Kitsune with his quiet observation of these three in training. Once he finds a comfortable enough spot, he pulls out a small round gourd about half the size of his head from a hidden pocket in his shihakusho._

"Do you want some? Nothing makes a hard day's work go by faster than a refreshing bottle of sake." Ikkaku pointed out as he held out the gourd to Captain Kitsune.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but no thank you." Captian Kitsune said respectfully rebuking his offer.

"Come on, I know you're probably going to be busy signing reports because of what's just happened but this'll help take the edge off." Ikkaku said as he continued to offer the alcoholic beverage.

"I get the idea, but that's not why I'm not taking it." Captain Kitsune retorts.

"Why then?" Ikkaku said after taking a swig.

"It's illegal in this country for anyone under the age of 21 to consume an alcoholic beverage. Soul Reaper or not I don't want to get into any trouble when I actually go home." Captain Kitsune explained.

"Ha ha so you're just a brat like them then?" Ikkaku asked.

"He…. In some ways I suppose I am." Captain Kitsune chuckled finding Ikkaku's joke somewhat amusing.

"Say not that's it's any of my business, but why do you wear that mask?…. A strong warrior has no reason to hide." Ikkaku curiously asked.

"Sometimes a warrior has to hide because of what people think of the kind of person he is despite his intentions; however I wear a mask to protect someone. I'll take it off when that person no longer needs protecting." Captain Kitsune answered.

"Alright….. I won't ask any further than that. You clearly have your reasons…. well better give these trainee's my own special brand of encouragement." Ikkaku mumbled as he walked back to they who are swinging large rocks.

_Ikkaku's exact unique brand of encouragement was to act like a stereotypical drill sergeant from a cheesy American Army/Navy movie. He said things like though not in these exact words "Hurry up you sissies!" or "Your grandma can do better than that!". After a few more hours of swinging these stones, Ikkaku decided to change up the training regiment by bringing the three Soul Reapers to a really tall rocky mountain-like hill with water flowing down one side in Captain Kitsune's training room…. oh and they had to carry the rocks they were swinging earlier with them._

"Alright you can put them down over there." Ikkaku said referring to the rocks Ryuuko, Kevin, and Dakota were carrying.

"So….. heavy." Dakota mumbled as she, Ryuuko, and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

_It seemed the first part of Ikkaku's training regiment was more stressful then even I originally anticipated, and the reason behind it being the fact that once the rocks were dropped these three Soul Reapers either completely or partially dropped to the ground out of exhaustion. _

"Never…. will I forget…. the pleasure of a shower." Ryuuko mumbled as she resisted the urge to take a nap right then and there.

"So….. what do we….. have to do next?" Kevin asked as he got back up on his two feet still gasping for air.

"You're going to walk the path up the mountain, but it's going to be more challenging than just going over the occasional river crossing.

"You'll be walking up the path wearing these special training devices." Captain Kitsune explained having apparently returned from somewhere carrying three of the same strange device.

_Those three strange devices are 3 multi-cabled devices, with several square or rectangular devices placed along these cables, and a single dial on the center of the device._

"What are those things?" Kevin inquired.

"It's something developed by one of Squad 12's sub-units. It serves as a training implement that you tie around all your joints. I had to call in a favor with the captain of squad 12's sub-squad 3, so don't break them as you'll be testing it for them" Captain Kitsune explained.

"How's it exactly supposed to work captain?" Ryuuko asked as she, Dakota, and Kevin put them on.

"It takes the spiritual power you naturally admit on a daily basis, and uses it to amplify the weights accordingly so the more power you spew out the heavier they are. This is to teach you three endurance and control because some of the obstacles you'll find climbing up this hill will make you use more spiritual power to get past." Captain Kitsune explained.

"The next section of your training begins when you reach the top of the hill, so get started already!" Ikkaku yelled.

_As if they've all been trained to act on cue, these three Soul Reapers busy with their special training start by sprinting up the mountain and instinctively release some of their spiritual power making them understand just how heavy these devices can get. Especially since the three of them went face first 2 steps up the path. Anyways, being the weakest endurance wise Kevin falls behind Ryuuko and Dakota already loosing visual track of them by the time they reach the first obstacle in the form of a raging river flowing over this particular section of the mountain path._

"Woah….. geez that water's pretty strong." Kevin thought as he literally tested the waters by sticking one foot in it.

_Kevin knew that his captain said some of the obstacles would make him use his already limited spiritual power to get past, so he spent the next couple of minutes examining the area to see if that was the case. There were no vines so he could swing over, there were no rocks for him to skip across, and using Kitsune no Nenshou's power to evaporate the water would again literally him to collapse one way or the other._

"Using Flash Step….. that would work right? But I'm probably going to have to get a running start first." Kevin thought as he's finally come up with a course of action to get across this obstacle.

_Kevin got a running start as he planned to get across this river of sorts, but he used Flash Step too soon or maybe it's because he underestimated the weight increase….. regardless he was just a foot or two short of passing this obstacle and it forced him to pull on the rocks with all his strength so he doesn't have to start from the beginning so early._

"That took… way more power than I thought it would. I still have to keep going" Kevin thought as he lays flat on the ground just on the other side of this obstacle. "I have to keep getting stronger, so I won't stop even if my body gives out on me."

_He's able to summon the will to keep going for several more feet before a sudden and intense dizzy spell passes over him._

"Ah dam…. is this really my limit….. even in training? Come on… at least make it to the shade of that….. rock… face." Kevin thought finally passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

_In his unconscious state, our hero feels as if his body is floating through an ocean of stars as even in his dream world he still tries to get a grip on reality._

"Hey Kitsu…. if you can hear me right now, I really over did it huh?" Kevin mumbled as he floated through his dream world.

"Yeah you did, but that's what you get for trying to impress a couple of girls." Kitsune no Nenshou answered, however Kevin only heard her voice.

"Impress a couple of….. no I'm not trying to do that. I'm just trying to get stronger." Kevin retorts.

"Yeah right." Kitsune no Nenshou said in disbelief.

"Kitsu are you… are you jealous?" Kevin asked.

"No I'm just a zanpakuto spirit I can't get jealous. In any case I'm just stuck in our inner world at the moment, so I can't see what you're seeing." Kitsune no Nenshou explained though her tone of voice said otherwise.

"It just feels like I'm floating through space right now, so nothing's going….. hmmm what's that?" Kevin was saying when something in his unconscious state got his attention.

"What is it?" Kitsune no Nenshou asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not about to die, but I'm literally seeing a portion of my life flash before my eyes." Kevin answered.

"What part?" Kitsune no Nenshou curiously asked.

"I think it's around the time where I met an old friend… He he… you know it's kind of nice seeing how I once was." Kevin answered.

_Kevin…. that is the young Kevin you see in this flashback is only four years old as he's walking by a fence towards somewhere that's no longer important now, and he stops because he sees a young girl with shoulder length strawberry red hair, her eyes look not emotionless but rather look uninterested in anything about the world past what's directly in front of her, and the thing in front of her she's trying to do is practice shooting some hoops._

"Why won't it go in?" the young girl mumbled as she missed another basket.

"Wow your aim is really really bad." The young Kevin bluntly and blatantly pointed out.

"Who asked you?" the young girl retorts as if her voice was filled with anger.

"I've been at this for over 2 hours, so if I couldn't do it there's no way some random kid off the street could." The young girl said as if to insult the young Kevin.

"Okay challenge accepted…. Now give me the ball." The young Kevin said as he ran inside this basketball court.

"Like I said I….." the young girl was saying as Kevin took a shot at the basket.

"Made it." The young Kevin said as this basketball court reverberated with the sound of the basket's swoosh.

"But….. how?" the young girl said in disbelief.

"Because I'm no pro, but I don't suck." The young Kevin answered.

"Show me how you did that." the young girl said as if she was trying to order Kevin around.

"It's easy. Just keep your feet facing forward, your legs evenly spaced apart, the ball lined up with your face, and jump." the young Kevin explained as he demonstrated each and every motion.

"Hey your advice didn't help at all!" the young girl yelled irritated as her latest attempt failed with the ball rolling around the rim before falling off.

"Yeah, but you were a lot closer this time around. Keep at it a few hundred times and you'll get i…" the young Kevin was about to say.

"I remember…. I was going to say she'll get it with some more practice when that huge Hollow showed up out of nowhere.

"Aaaahhhh!" the young girl screamed.

_The young Kevin turned around to see what he knew now was just an Adjuchas Hollow. He knew thinking back that the Adjuchas must have been holding back a great deal of its power otherwise its spiritual pressure alone would have killed the young him and the girl next to him._

"I still can't believe to this day that an Adjuchas class Hollow would target people as weak as we were." Kevin thought.

"I thought I'd come to the world of the living so I could destroy this human city and harvest all the souls for a snack, but here I end up finding 2 souls that may very well end up being far more tasty." The Adjuchas class Hollow said.

"From what I've learned in school I knew I didn't stand a chance against this Hollow, but…. I guess even then I had a chivalrous nature so I couldn't leave her to die." Kevin thought.

"Razing an entire city is a lot of work after all, so why don't you two willingly sacrifice yourself for the rest of your kind? Now…. I think I'll start with the girl." The Adjuchas class Hollow said as he slowly made his way to the young girl.

"That Hollow only walked slowly to mess with us, but it didn't matter as we were both too scared to move. Still….. I felt that even then I had to do something." Kevin said as he continued to float in this unconscious world.

_As Kevin called it, due to being "Chivalrous" in his youth he pushed this young girl aside causing the Adjuchas class Hollow to grab him with one hand instead. The physical pressure on Kevin's body was intense as the Hollow was practically choking him._

"Sacrificing yourself? How noble, but fine it didn't really matter to me which of the two of you I started with first." The Hollow said as he moved Kevin to his mouth like a chicken nugget.

"I saw the young girl rummage through her pockets trying to find something. I think she wanted to do something to help me, but whatever it was didn't matter because what happened next was the first time I was saved by a woman." Kevin tells Kitsune no Nenshou.

"Is that why you constantly try so hard to impress woman?" Kitsune no Nenshou asked.

"Sigh…. you make it sound like that I'm some kind of flirt, to which I'm not. I'm not some sexist, who believes a woman's place is in the home if that's what you're asking, however I believe it to be a man's duty to protect a woman not the other way around." Kevin explained.

_Just when the young Kevin thought he was about to die, someone wearing a black reiatsu concealing cloak with a hood exactly like the one Urahara invented cut off both hands of this Adjuchas causing him a great deal of pain._

"Arghh dam you Soul Reaper! How did I not notice you coming sooner?" the Adjuchas class Hollow said as he screamed due to the aforementioned pain.

"I'm no Soul Reaper you Hollow." This someone who's apparently female judging by tone of voice retorts.

"I'm sorry for my transgressions my lady. Had I known you were targeting these two, I would have stayed far away." The Adjuchas class Hollow said as he got on his knees apologizing out of a great deal of fear due to apparently recognizing this female.

_This mysterious woman had a white almost silver tinted headband like a tiara, 6' 4", light skinned to the point where it could be accused of being pale, a curvaceous figure with a near Rangiku level bust, wavy waist length almond brown hair, jade green eyes, and in her right hand a zanpakuto covered in diamonds to suit her royal appearance. _

"I'm not here to hunt souls either. Here I was having a comfortable afternoon enjoying the city lights when I noticed some idiot causing a ruckus." This mysterious woman said with a Unohana like fear inducing smile on her face.

"I promise not to cause you anymore trouble, so I'll just be on my way." The Adjuchas class Hollow said as if he was pleading for his life.

"No you won't. You committed the sin of attacking innocent children, so your punishment …. is death." This mysterious woman said.

_The literal fatality of his mistake was made apparent on this Adjuchas class Hollow; however the reason behind that is once he made even the slightest move in an attempt to escape this mysterious woman… whether it's because she moved with such speed that the young Kevin didn't notice or swung with such force that the following shockwave did the job for her…. this Hollow was cut in two before disintegrating into non-existence._

"Oh dear…. I'm sorry, but It seems like I got some of that Hollow's blood on you. Are you okay little one?" the mysterious woman asked as she used the sleeve of her cloak to wipe off some of the blood on the young Kevin's face.

"My chest hurts a little." The young Kevin answered.

"Did that big bad Hollow hurt you? There…. does that feel better?" this mysterious woman asked again after she placed her hand which was temporarily covered in a bright green aura on the young Kevin's chest.

"Yes thank you." The young Kevin appreciatively said.

"The Soul Reapers will be here sooner than I thought. Now listen to them when they get here because remember responsible adults are your friends." The mysterious woman said vanishing before eyes of these two kids.

"Are you okay?" the young Kevin asked the young girl

"Wow I can't believe you were able to keep your cool through all that." Kitsune no Nenshou said in amazement.

"I was actually completely terrified the whole time even of the woman that saved us, but I guess I was able to act that way due to a dude's need to act macho in front of a woman." Kevin explained.

"I'm fine ummm….." the young girl was saying as she tried to find the right word to say.

"Oh that's right I never told you my name. It's Kevin, so what's yours?" the young Kevin asked.

"So is this when you decided to become a Soul Reaper?" Kitsune no Nenshou asked.

"No, but….. I'd say this moment in time was a contributing factor to that decision." Kevin answered.

"It's Mary Racher… Time to wake up." The young Mary said.

"That's strange for someone to say when you're wide awake…. Or at least you were in this memory." Kitsune no Nenshou pointed out.

"She didn't actually say that when we first met. It seems someone found my unconscious body or it's just my subconscious telling me its time to get up." Kevin explained.

"Any idea who?" Kitsune no Nenshou curiously asked.

"No, but there's only way to find out. Sorry we couldn't find something more interesting to talk about, however it's time for me to go." Kevin tells his Zanpakuto as if filled with guilt before exiting his dream world.

"Alright fine, but don't take too long. Ladies don't like it when you make them wait." Kitsune no Nenshou retorts.

* * *

_Re-entering into the conscious realm, Kevin finds himself still within the shade of the rock face he passed out earlier under._

"Don't know how long I was out, but I have to make up for lost time." Kevin mumbled to himself as he jumped back on his two feet.

_If any of those of you that are reading this thought the worst obstacle was having to cross a small roaring river you'd be wrong. There were obstacles such as having to concentrate spiritual power into your feet to walk across air like in the Naruto manga series where a ninja has to focus chakra into their feet to cross water, then there was also concentrating spiritual power into his arms to push heavy obstructions out of the way, and many more before Kevin finally reached the top of the hill._

"Oh you're finally done….. took you about half an hour longer then these two." Ikkaku pointed out when he finally noticed Kevin's presence.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can someone please help me up?" Dakota asked.

"Sorry, but I already explained the rules. You either fall to the ground and have to climb back up this hill or stand back up on your own power." Ikkaku explained.

_Once Kevin reached the top of this mountain like hill he found that Ryuuko still wearing these training weights was getting what rest she could under the shade of a tree, there's a large rectangular block of wood extending out from one side of this hill leaving anyone who stands on it little room to maneuver, Ikkaku is standing on top of this block, and Dakota is for some reason hanging on the side of it with one hand._

"What did I miss?" Kevin asked Ryuuko as he walked over to her.

"One of us has to spar with Ikkaku over there with us losing if we fall of the wooden platform or if he manages to knock us back onto the hill side, and if he does it switches off to the next guy." Ryuuko explained.

"It can't possibly be that simple." Kevin retorts.

"Oh believe me it isn't. For one thing we still have to wear these training weights, and that's no ordinary block of wood we were standing on." Ryuuko interjects.

"I take it from your tone of voice you went up and were beat down?" Kevin curiously inquired.

"I volunteered to go first and didn't think much of the wooden platform, but it seems to have the effect of either increasing the scale of these training weights or force us to naturally emit more spiritual power. Regardless… we have to win before we're literally crushed under the weight of our own power." Ryuuko explained.

"Alright you're up next late guy!" Ikkaku yelled as Dakota barely manages to avoid falling to the bottom of the hill and just manages to heave herself back on the top of it.

* * *

_I'm afraid you won't be seeing just how Kevin does with the latest part of Ikkaku's training regimen. There's a far more important site for all of you to see. Imagine…you're standing inside Las Noches the palace and one of the few buildings even in Hueco Mundo. It's a medium sized room with an elongated table, the table itself has round ends, and there are 8 seats aside this table one of which is occupied by the Arrancar Ienzo Viristio going over data on some kind of monitor._

"Tch this is inconvenient… neither of them will like this." Ienzo mumbled to himself irritated at a particular segment of data.

"What's so inconvenient Ienzo?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

_I say familiar because as Ienzo turned around to address its owner we can see that it belonged to the very same mysterious woman that saved Kevin in his youth from earlier. This woman revealing herself to be a clear Arrancar has on a variation of their standard jacket modified to have a hood, sleeves half a foot longer then her arms, ending just above her belly button, a long skirt extending to just above her feet, her Hollow hole just above her chest, and the number 1 tattooed in white on her neck._

"Lady Tenshihime, I apologize for not noticing your return." Ienzo said bowing before her like a knight would their queen, and the momentum generated in doing so revealed the number 2 tattooed in white under the thicker bang on the left side of his face.

"There's no reason to be so formal with me Ienzo." Tenshihime said as she tried to downplay the attention.

"With all due respect my lady, I can't do that as you're the leader of the Seguir Espada the stealth arm of our leader's Arrancar Army and even Baraggan feared your strength when you were both once Vasto Lordes." Ienzo retorts.

"The stealthy nature of our position is why I have a distaste for such formalities. Now what is it that you weren't going to like telling me?" Tenshihime asked as Ienzo returned to a standing position.

"Seguir Espada 8 was made and killed by the Hollows and Arrancar not aligned with our leader in control of the world of the living's Middle Eastern nations." Ienzo explained.

"That's unfortunate… years worth of deep cover investigation lost, and have one of the Numeros deliver his personal belongings to his brother. How is your friend Dalchuka?" Tenshihime said as a tear rolled down her eye for their fallen comrade.

"In the training grounds perfecting his newfound abilities as an Arrancar, and per our leader's request he'll take the place of Seguir Espada 5 who was killed 3 months ago in an accident. There is one more thing I must tell you however." Ienzo answered.

"What is it?" Tenshihime asked.

"Our leader request that I personally go to the world of the living to conduct a short-term field reconnaissance of the human city San Diego. I realize this will inconvenience you managing everything yourself, so I offer my sincere apologies." Ienzo explained.

"If it is necessary it needs no apologies Ienzo. When do you have to go?" Tenshihime retorts.

"I was ordered to leave as soon as you returned." Ienzo answered.

"Then good luck my Fraccion." Tenshihime said with an almost motherly smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Ienzo: You made a foolish mistake stealing from her.

Dakota: Hey I'm fully capable of defending myself on my day off.

Kevin & Dakota: At least you get a day off from this baldy's hellish training regiment.

Ikkaku: What was that?

Kevin & Dakota: Nothing.

Kevin: Next time on Bleach: Real World "Training Day: The Break"

* * *

**Terminology**

**Seguir Espada: **First of all it's obvious the traitorous captain I've hinted at is Aizen before he drops the "I'm secretly evil" bomb.

Because of the existence of Soul Reapers being common knowledge in the world of the living, the increase in the Hollow/Arrancar population, and Humans that actually can't see spirits being a rarity Aizen decided to create the Seguir Espada.

Their purpose is the equivalent of the CIA, British SIS, and or the Soul Society's Stealth Force. They do things like hunt down and execute rouge Arrancar, conduct surveillance in enemy territory, assassinate targets such as anyone who's unfortunate enough to come across Aizen's true intentions before he reveals himself in the Rescue Rukia arc to political leaders, spy on other organizations such as Garde e Erret or the Hollows/Arrancars in control of some of Earth's territories, in addition to managing several other top secret operations.

The Seguir Espada are ranked like the normal Espada only from 1-8 rather than 0-9 due to being a smaller arm of Aizen's Arrancar army, each having their own Fraccion if they wish, each having their assigned number tattooed somewhere on their bodies, and Seguir Espada ranked from 1-3 aren't allowed to use their Resurreccion inside Las Noches for the same reason the normal Espada ranked 0-4 are. The tattoos Seguir Espada, their Fraccion, and the Numeros under their command are white instead of the standard black for differentiation purposes.

* * *

**OC Submission**

First of all congratulations to DarkraiFanGirl as your OC has been accepted. Here's a portion of her profile copy and pasted below.

Name:  
Tenshihime Gin'yoku (First name means "Angel Princess", last name means "Silver-Winged")

Age:  
She appears to be in her early 20's, but she's waaay older.

Species: Arrancar, but under unusual circumstances.

Personality: Normally very calm, serious and quiet, holds herself in a dignified way. Difficult to anger, but can be very fierce if she is angered. Very wise, gives helpful information/knowledge when it's needed. Can be very caring and kind. Tends to act very motherly towards others, especially if they're sick, injured, sad, scared, etc. She chooses not to distinguish between friend and foe; she will help both. She has very good judgment in any given situation, partly because she is able to remain calm even in tense situations, and she can almost always determine the best course of action. She is a natural leader, but is content to remain in a subordinate position unless she feels that her superiors have become too corrupt.

Appearance:  
Very tall for a woman at 6'4" Lightly tanned skin a few shades lighter than Nelliel's. Very sexy, curvaceous figure with large breasts, a slim waist, fairly wide hips and long, toned legs. Waist-length, wavy brown hair and almond-shaped, jade-green eyes with long, dark lashes. Her Hollow hole is located just above her breasts, and her mask fragment is a band going around her forehead with protrusions on top of it that make it resemble a diadem (tiara).

Secondly for this story's first official arc I need at the moment a Bount OC, so if anyone has any suggestions I'd appreciate it.

**Author Note: **I've been meaning to say this in chapters, but keep forgetting... Anyways, I've created a pole on my profile page for your favorite original Soul Reaper Zanpakuto. If you have one... please go ahead and vote.


	7. Training Day: The Break

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 7**

**Training Day: The Break**

* * *

_In the last chapter you've witnessed just how strict of a trainer Ikkaku can really be, you've viewed into a small window of our hero's past, and you've learned about one of the groups of enemies hidden in the shadows. It's been a week since Ikkaku's intense training regiment had begun, and our three Soul Reapers taking part in it has already shown a great deal of improvement in many fields. Right now Dakota and Kevin are back at school trying to get the most out of the break that is the lecture being given by the substitute for Mrs. Toyoda's class from Ikkaku's training regimen._

"This brings me back to these pieces, of which are believed to be some of the lost plays of William Shakespeare himself. Starting with….. could someone please wake them up?" the substitute teacher was saying before pointing to Dakota and Kevin.

_The reason the substitute teacher was pointed at Kevin and Dakota was because their heads were on their desks, their breathing has slowed to a monotones pace, and they're most likely out cold due to exhaustion._

"Hey you two, wake up or you're going to get yourselves in trouble." Alexis said trying to shake the two Soul Reapers awake as she happened to be sitting between the two of them today.

"Brad Pitt signed the Bill of Rights." Kevin said as he suddenly wakes up from what must have been a strange dream.

"Papa no!" Dakota yelled as whatever dream she woke up from must have been a nightmare.

* * *

_Though they were sleeping in class due to exhaustion, they weren't asleep in class due to exhaustion alone as early this morning while they were training with Ikkaku the three Soul Reapers training under him received some bad news. At the moment they received it, the three of them were doing the platform training on top of the mountain like hill from the last chapter along with still wearing those weights with Dakota being the one sparring with Ikkaku while Captain Kitsune is overseeing._

"I'm impressed with how much you and your friends have improved over the last week. At the start you'd fall to the platform floor crushed under the weight and power of your shikai. Another week or two of this, and maybe you'll be able to make me use Hozukimaru." Ikkaku said as he continued to dodge or block jabs from Dakota's mace of a shikai.

"I bet I can do it much sooner than that!" Dakota yelled as she stared to become more aggressive with her attacks.

"Good… you're getting more fired up, so I guess I should as well." Ikkaku said as he becomes more aggressive in turn.

"Let's see… I'll bet 5 bucks that Ikkaku will take Dakota down within 5 seconds." Kevin points out to Ryuuko.

"I'll take that bet." Ryuuko retorts.

"Alright you're next you girly haired bastard!" Ikkaku yelled pointing at Kevin as this latest sparring match ended 4.99 seconds later.

"Alright pay up… Hey stop calling me that!" Kevin yelled once he realized Ikkaku's insult.

"Hold off on that for a moment… it seems we have some company." Ryuuko revealed as she and the others sensed the presence of an incoming Soul Reaper.

_Curious about the newcomer, everyone stopped what they were doing and started down the hill only to find a random rank and file Soul Reaper using Flash Step to climb up it. Dakota recognized the Soul Reaper to be the one that acted as the secretary for the former sub-squad 2 captain while she and Keiji were at school._

"Captain Kitsune sir, I realize your explicit orders were not to disturb you while your senior officers were using your training room but I've just received an emergency message that you must hear immediately." The random Soul Reaper explained offering his new captain a respectful bow.

"Who's it from?" Captain Kitsune asked.

"Sir, it's personally signed by the lieutenant of Squad 2's divisional captain Marechiyo Omaeda." The random Soul Reaper answered.

"Sigh… probably abusing his authority and asking random sub-squad captains for suggestions on how to suck up to his own again with horrible grammar I might add. Just place it on the desk in my office, and I'll read it later." Captain Kitsune said finding the message uninteresting.

"With all due respect sir I read the message myself, and found that it was written with perfect grammar." The random Soul Reaper informed to which was apparently shocking enough for Ikkaku to nearly fall off the wooden platform.

"Read it aloud, now and ignore any useless rambling he may have written." Captain Kitsune ordered with a deadly serious tone of voice.

"To summarize Keiji Toyoda 3rd seat officer of Division 10's sub-squad 2 was killed in an explosion confirmed to be caused by Garde e Erret agents 3 hours ago." The random Soul Reaper shockingly revealed much to Dakota and Captain Kitsune's disturbance.

"No…." Dakota thought shocked by the loss of someone that was a clear mentor for her.

"I see…. he was a friend of my grandfather, so he will be missed. Was his wife caught in the explosion?" Captain Kitsune inquired.

"No his wife has been confirmed to be unharmed. Since no physical remains were discovered, per standard operating procedure it's requested that you come to New York City immediately for confirmation purposes to identify the zanpakuto recovered at the site of the explosion. Captain Sui-Feng has already arranged for a senkaimon to take you directly to Division 2's sub-squad 6's headquarters in the city." the random Soul Reaper explained.

"Send a reply stating that I'm on my way, and tell sub-squad 2's fifth seat officer to handle the paperwork until I return." Captain Kitsune ordered.

"Yes sir." The random Soul Reaper retorts before running off to return to his normal duties.

"Ikkaku, per my right as the Captain of the 10th division's sub-squad 2 I hereby grant you the authority to lead the squad's combat able forces should a battle situation arise during my absence. Otherwise, please continue with these three's training." Captain Kitsune ordered.

"Alright….. it'll be a pretty good chance to see what your boys can do if something comes up." Ikkaku said happy to take the command position.

"Dakota as the squad's lieutenant I expect you to follow his orders in battle as if they were my own." Captain Kitsune tells his lieutenant.

"Yes sir." Dakota responds.

"If you'll excuse me…. I'll be leaving." Captain Kitsune said as he disappeared using Flash Step.

"Alright you heard him….. you can morn your fallen squad-mate later, so let's you girly haired bastard!" Ikkaku yelled once again referring to Kevin.

"Stop calling me that!" Kevin yelled in response.

"Push me off the platform and I'll consider it!" Ikkaku retorts.

* * *

_With the end of that short flashback sequence, though more tolerant because of their status as Soul Reapers strong words are said to Dakota and Kevin by the substitute teacher who even then are barely conscious. Once school let out for the day, Kevin and Alexis headed to the school's gym as he continues to keep his promise of assisting her with zanjutsu practice._

"Um are you sure you should be helping me? I mean aren't you supposed to be heading back to your headquarters to continue your training?" Alexis asked as she handed Kevin a training blade.

"We won't be able to stay as long as we did last time, but Ikkaku understands that I made a promise though… he did also promise to make things harder on me once I got back to make up for what I missed. God….. speaking of which I can still feel those training weights." Kevin explained.

"If that's the case you really don't have to help me." Alexis pointed out.

"No it's fine really, and like I…. believe I said before I think it's good for me to force myself to think of the basics step by step as I help you especially given the extra training I'm doing." Kevin retorts.

"So what are we doing today?" Alexis asked.

"Have you been practicing what I showed you last time?" Kevin answered with another question.

"Whenever I have spare time." Alexis answered.

"Then I'm going to try teaching you one or two of the lower level intermediate techniques, but first a few minutes of light sparring to warm up." Kevin explained.

_A few minutes and a minor amount of sweat later….._

"It doesn't seem like you've shown me anything new. All I see is just slightly altered basics." Alexis points out.

"Even complex things are built from basic materials. Take the overhead slash I just showed you…. a variation from Kendo. The angle you hold your blade, the position above your head, your hand's position on the hilt, and even the angle you bring it down can all affect the technique. The slightest adjustment to these among several other factors can either make an attack pathetic or deadly." Kevin explained as he demonstrated the technique at different skill levels.

"Wow…. Is there anything else you can teach me?" Alexis asked.

"Well there is one thing I could show you before I go, but…" Kevin was saying as he was about to become lost in thought.

"But what?" Alexis asked as she tried to get her teacher to snap back to reality.

"Oh right sorry. Anyways it's a new technique I've been developing for Kitsune no Nenshou that jealous prone… yes you are! Sorry she was just trying to deny she's the jealous type." Kevin explained after he suddenly yelled at his zanpakuto.

"What's the technique?" Alexis curiously inquired.

"It's actually more like the zanjutsu half of the technique, of which that itself is more of advanced level move. The kido aspect of it is giving me great difficulty." Kevin explained as he scratched the back of his head while moving to one side of the gym.

_Kevin switches to holding his training blade in a reverse style grip, holding it a foot or two behind his back as he drops his body as low as he can, he then puts as much pressure as he possibly can on his back foot, then he kicks off his back foot like a rocket still keeping his body low, and at the last second before a training dummy he brings his training blade upwards with great speed like he was performing an uppercut splitting the aforementioned dummy in two._

"Such power…" Alexis said in amazement.

"That was a modified version of a zanjutsu technique used by the Stealth Force for hit and run assassinations. With the original technique you wouldn't even hear it coming until it was too late, but I sacrificed that stealth quality for increased stealth and strength." Kevin explained.

"What's it called?" Alexis curiously asked.

"It doesn't have a name….. the person that showed me this said there was no point for them to name a common technique for silent kills." Kevin answered.

_Alexis opened her mouth and was about to give a response when all of a sudden a towel landed on her and Kevin's face catching them off guard somewhat. _

"Sigh…. I see you're finally out of your dandere mode. A lot faster than last time too." Kevin said aloud apparently knowing who threw the towels from earlier.

"Shut up…. I was just so nervous that I couldn't help myself." Mary retorts.

"Wait…. I thought you two said it's been years since you've seen each other." Alexis pointed out.

_After taking off the towels covering their face, Alexis and Kevin found Mary standing in the gym's entryway whose description I'll now actually give. Years have passed since the events of the flashback in the last chapter leaving the Mary of the modern day to now have waist length silky smooth strawberry red hair with no split ends, a light skin tone, and heterochromatic eyes with the left being blue-green and the right eye a dark golden yellow._

"Oh did I? Well I don't really count it since it was more like a short term visit then an actual reunion, but I actually came back to the world of the living for that purpose a few times." Kevin explained.

"Oh okay then…. Hey Mary what happened to your face?" Alexis asked as she pointed to the Band-Aid on her cheek.

"Oh I was slicing vegetables for something I planned to cook for dinner a while ago. I put the knife I was using on the kitchen countertop because I dropped a tomato, and I guess I placed it too close to the edge." Mary explained, however for some reason the explanation itself felt a bit rushed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean hopefully it's not infe…" Kevin was saying as he placed his hand on Mary's right shoulder.

To which Mary reacted in great discomfort saying "Ow ow ow ow sorry…. I slipped and my shoulder hit a door knob as I was looking for the bandages." which was also an explanation that felt a bit rushed

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to cause you any pain. Sigh….. I have to be back at the sub-squad 2 headquarters soon, so I'll have to call it quits for the day." Kevin said as he shook his head.

* * *

_With the necessary goodbyes having been exchanged, Kevin made his way back to the sub-squad 2 barracks/headquarters finding that Dakota and Ryuuko were already there as expected but they weren't undergoing tor…. I mean training as Ikkaku was nowhere to be found._

"Do you know where he is?" Ryuuko asked Kevin.

"No I have no idea." Kevin answered.

"Oww….. what time is it? Oh it's just you guys. Ah man this is one wicked hang over….. shouldn't of chugged down that much sake last night." Ikkaku mumbled as he emerged out from behind a random boulder in Captain Kitsune's personal training room having apparently been asleep the whole time.

"What are we doing today sir?" Dakota inquired.

"I'm way to messed up for a sparring match right now, so this is how we'll do things. Free for all on the wooden platform between the three of you with the same rules with your sparring matches with me, the winner gets the rest of the day off, and the losers will have to go through the standard training regiment I've been giving you for the past week only with triple the weight." Ikkaku explained.

"Is there anything else?" Ryuuko inquired.

"We're going to skip the sword swinging thing and I'll just have you warm up on the hill climbing obstacle challenge, but I changed around the obstacles so don't expect it to be as easy as usual." Ikkaku answered.

"_Easy as usual" was putting it even more mildly then mild chili for by the time these three reached the top of this mountain like hill…. their shihakushos showed clear sighs of damage. Each had some combination of scorch marks, pieces missing due to being cut or ripped off, holes for some reason, and some kind of slimy substances. Getting back on topic, once they've actually reached the top of the hill they can't help but get on their knees due to how grueling it was._

"Who….. attaches machine guns with a motion sensing trip wire….. on a narrow path? I can't believe there was a spy movie cliché." Kevin mumbled clearly out of breath.

"Magma geysers….. what's with that volcano cavern rpg game cliché? I just finished repairing my shihakusho." Dakota followed clearly irratated.

"Please that's nothing compared to the last one. A green slime monster with acidic tentacles….. seriously? I'm glad it didn't get to that point, but what was with the fantasy harem ecchi manga cliché? If it's just because I'm Japanese I swear to god I'll….. it just better not be because of that." Ryuuko mumbled.

"I see you're here 20 minutes sooner that I though…. You guys really have improved." Ikkaku pointed out as he was presumably drinking more sake.

"Umm… how did you get here before us?" Ryuuko inquired.

"I took the escalator." Ikkaku answered.

"There's an escalator?!" the trio of soul reapers in training yelled.

"Like I said I changed things around. Now step onto the platform and assume the starting position." Ikkaku retorts.

_Following their training officer and temporary commander's orders these three stepped on the small platform. They stand an even distance from each other on this already cramped space, of which if one were to look at them from above they'd be able to connect the dots so to speak in the shape of a triangle._

"Are the three of you ready?" Ikkaku asked as our three Soul Reapers in training drew their zanpakuto.

"Yeah." The three Soul Reapers in training together answered.

"Then begin!" Ikkaku yelled as if he were the judge to a kendo match.

"Rise and vanquish, Chiriku!" Dakota yelled.

"Blaze and turn to ash, Kitsune no Nenshou!" Kevin yelled.

"Flash, Fukuma no Kaina!" Ryuuko yelled.

"So they're just going to skip the dancing around and try to end it as fast as possible before the weight gets too much. I'd probably do the same thing in their shoes, but then again it would also make my fights more….. oh dam I'm out of sake. I knew I should have bought more last night when I had the chance." Ikkaku thought as he emptied his last bottle of that particular alcoholic drink.

"Time to see just how much I've improved." Kevin thought.

_Our protagonist starts off the sparring match first by driving his sword into the ground, and from the flames that follow create four fire clones to assault his two enemies._

"I've seen you spar enough times against Ikkaku to know that getting up close to your fire clones is a bad idea for people who fight like me." Ryuuko tells Kevin as she dodges the swords from the two fire clones sent after her.

"It won't work on me either." Dakota followed as she did the same.

_It was easy for Dakota to destroy these two fire clones by launching spikes from the tip of Chiriku's mace, however Ryuuko has a much more difficult time as she's trying to find the few second opening she needs to launch a counterattack._

"Finally… an opening." Dakota thought "Seinaru dangan!"

_With a couple of quick jabs from Ryuuko's right fist, two bursts of energy fired off from her shikai like Yammy's bala taking out the two of Kevin's fire clones sent after and creating a small explosion right afterwards though she was out of harm's way._

"Strange… that wasn't as big as it should have been." Ryuuko thought as she kept what distance she could from the smoke cloud that was created by the explosion of Kevin's fire clones.

_It was a good thing that Ryuuko didn't try and check up on her sense of curiosity because seconds later Kevin…. that is the real Kevin came charging out from the other side of the smoke cloud pointing the tip of his shikai right at Ryuuko, of which she was able to dodge his attack by jumping in the air and hurdle herself over him._

"That was closer then I'd like….. shit." Ryuuko thought just as she noticed Dakota's mace swinging in right at her face.

"Take this!" Dakota yelled.

_Ryuuko was able to just barely dodge this attack as well with a quick spin the moment her feet touched back to the ground, but she almost lost her balance in the process._

"It's payback time, little Ms. Perfect!" Ryuuko yelled as she pulled back her right arm ready to fire off another Seinaru Danagan charging at Dakota so as to fire the attack in her face.

"No… it's time for my victory." Dakota tells Ryuuko before jumpion off the edge of the wooden platform.

"Alright so she gave up, but that means I'll just redirect my attack at Kevin." Ryuuko thought as she adjusted her advance.

_From Kevin's reaction to seeing Dakota jump off the edge of the wooden platform, Ryuuko realized that they both had the same initial plan and backup plan. For once their combined spiritual power clashed the resulting backlash ended up doing a pretty fair amount of damage to the wooden platform._

"It looks like… at least this time our power is equal." Ryuuko pointed out.

"But it won't be the… wha arghh where'd this come from?" Kevin was saying when a surprising event suddenly happened.

"What the…. arghh too tight." Ryuuko gasped in pain as whatever this surprise was squeezing the both of them.

_That surprise being that out of nowhere a thick vine which both Kevin and Ryuuko knew could have only come from Chiriku and through Chiriku its owner Dakota wrapped itself around the both of them squeezing tightly and giving them no room to breathe._

"How… I saw you jump off?" Ryuuko asked as she turned her head only to find Dakota standing back on the wooden platform.

"I did jump off as you say, but at the moment you and Kevin's shikai clashed I had one of Chiriku's vines wrap itself around the platform and pull me back up. Based on what I've observed from your sparring matches with Ikkaku I knew you two would forget about me almost immediately and focus on each other, of which gave me the perfect opportunity to do this." Dakota explained.

"Ha ha…. I don't suppose you're going to let us back down on the platform are you?" Kevin jokingly asked as he was completely aware of how screwed he was.

"No….. now this may hurt quite a bit!" Dakota yelled as with one crack of her shikai's whip-like vine she sends Ryuuko and Kevin flying.

_And those two ended up landing only a few feet away from where Ikkaku was and I mean was trying to sleep off his hangover, but the noise they made in addition to the cliché way they landed made that rather impossible._

"Geez what is with the cliché happenings today?" Dakota mumbled as she dusted herself off.

"Hey, that really hurt!" Kevin yelled as he got back on his feet only moments later.

"Looks like we have a winner….. congratulations Dakota, and as promised you get the rest of the day off." Ikkaku pointed out.

"Thank you sir!" Dakota yelled as she used Flash Step to get the hell out of there, and if I could use that technique in her situation I would.

"What about us sir?" Ryuuko inquired.

"You two are going to climb back up the hill with increased weight like I said, but you're also going to do it blindfolded and keep doing it until you reach the top." Ikkaku explained.

"Isn't that cruel and unusual punishment?" Kevin asked.

"Did I say you two could dawdle? Now move!" Ikkaku yelled like a most stereotypical drill sergeant.

"Sir yes sir!" the now two Soul Reapers in training yelled like good little soldiers.

* * *

_I wonder what Dakota will do with the time off she now has to relax? Well you'll all find out moments later because time will fast forward to a few hours from Kevin and Ryuuko's particularly humiliating defeat. It's evening and the sun is starting to set as a young man is sipping a cup of coffee staring out the window of an old school diner watching the aforementioned sun as it sets._

"Excuse me hun, would you like me to refill that cup of coffee of yours?" a middle-aged waitress asked with a light southern accent.

"Yes please, but decaf this time as I have to get up early tomorrow." The young man answered.

"Oh shoot hun then you shouldn't have drank 4 cups in a row already, but still…. once cup of decaf coming right up." The waitress retorts.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't had real coffee in such a long time that I kept wanting more." The young man explained.

"What did you just get out of prison or something hun?" the waitress inquired.

"No, but ha ha… I suppose in a way my home is something like one." the young man answered.

"You sure are a strange one, but I'll get your coffee right now and be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." The waitress said before walking off to the kitchen.

_The young man who coincidently has a strong resemblance to the Arrancar Ienzo Viristio even matching his hair style, with the only difference being that he has light brown hair, he's wearing a white t-shirt that reaches down to his thighs, a black vest with a high a high collar, and dark grey pants stuffed into silver boots._

"A land with a black sky, white sandy planes, and dead grey trees is a prison for more than just me. Still…. I suppose that's in part why I follow her so we can finally turn that place into a realm of beauty." The young man thought.

"Oh come on lady, and just join us for a few drinks." One man said.

"Yeah we promise to show you a really good time." Another man said.

"Sigh…. cliché after cliché today and now I'm about to do another one." The young man thought as he got up from the table he was sitting on.

_It seems two more young men likely in their mid twenties were trying to pressure a young girl into hooking up with them. Quite frankly if she's stupid enough to fall for it then she…. wait… that's Dakota. It seems Dakota was enjoying her day off wearing her standard casual outfit when all of this went down._

"No…. I've had a busy day, so please get out of my way while I'm still asking nicely." Dakota said in a rather serious voice to these to men.

"Now listen to me bitch, no lady ever says no to me and gets away with it. You're going to hang out with us and you're going to like it." The taller of the two men said as he grabs tightly onto Dakota's arm.

"I'd listen to my friend here if you know what's good for you." the other man followed.

"I may not be able to do all the things you see those Soul Reapers on TV do, but you see I can still control enough spiritual power to hurt ordinary girls like you." the taller man explained.

"Oh so then it wouldn't be a problem if I really was a Soul Reaper?" Dakota asked as she tried very hard to resist the urge to throttle these two.

"Grown men picking on a defenseless woman? That's truly pathetic." The young man from earlier tells the two other man having come outside from the diner apparently trying to be Dakota's knight in shining armor.

"Now you should get out of here if you know what's good for you man." The shorter of the two pick up artists said.

"Yeah I could easily beat up some punk like you." the taller of the two pick up artists said.

"The beautiful young woman over there said she wasn't interested, so please let her leave. A set of idiotic man children couldn't possibly have the same tastes." The young man said as he tried to plea some kind of case to these two idiots.

"Beautiful really?" Dakota thought apparently falling slightly for the young man's cliché cheesy romantic line.

"Yeah well I'll show you who a man child is!" the taller of the two man yelled as he pulled back his arm for a punch.

"Sigh… things like this make me glad sometimes." The young man thought as he caught the tall man's punch in the palm of his hand.

"Ow ow let go of my hand! Don't just stand there, help me you idiot!" the tall man yelled as the young man started to squeeze it like a grape.

_The young man kicked the shorter man before he could even get close, and then he threw the taller man at the shorter one like a baseball aimed at the target for a dunk tank at a carnival._

"We'll get you back for this you punk!" the taller of these two idiot punks said before running off.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked.

"I could have scared them off you know. I didn't need your help." Dakota tells the young man.

"I'm sure a young Soul Reaper such as yourself could." The young man retorts.

"How could you tell I'm a Soul Reaper?" a surprised Dakota asked.

"I guess you could say I can sense spiritual power with far greater ease then most existences. One of your rules is that a Soul Reaper is not allowed to use their powers on an ordinary human unless in self defense, so after noticing you were about to break that rule I decided to intervene." the young man explained.

"Alright fine I guess I'll say thanks." Dakota said feeling defeated somehow.

"Then to pay back your savior… would you mind joining me for a cup of coffee? I could certainly use the company until my ride home gets here." The young man asked.

"Okay." Dakota answered apparently accepting the man's offer.

_And so a few minutes later these two were back inside this dinner drinking a cup of coffee. The waitress that had been serving this young man ended up teasing them about being a couple much to their chagrin._

"If it's not too personal I'd like to ask… what made you decide to become a Soul Reaper?" the young man curiously inquired.

"It's probably nothing you've never heard before, but… revenge for my family." Dakota answered.

"Then this part is something I don't have the right to ask, but what happened to them?" the young man asked.

"I used to live in Seattle with my mom, dad, and my older sister when I was just a little girl. I just came home from a ballet class when a Vasto Lorde came busting through the neighborhood like a wild beast acting purely on instinct. My parents sacrificed themselves so my big sister and I could escape, but the last face I saw my sister make was one of agony when that child-like vasto lorde's hand burst through my sister's chest like a geyser of blood." Dakota answered with a straight emotionless face, of which made it all the more creepy.

"Child like?" the young man asked confused by what Dakota meant, but he also asked because it was the least gory part of the story he could pick at.

"That was a poor choice of words…. more like child sized as it was only bigger than me by a couple of inches when I was that young." Dakota explained.

"Vasto Lordes tend to take the shape of an adult human, so one the size of a small child is new to me. I suppose I'll have to ask her about this later, but could this Soul Reaper be referring to that person?" the young man thought. "If you encountered a Vasto Lorde… then how are you still alive?"

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Divisional Captain Hitsugaya carrying me to safety, and as if by some twist of fate Captain Kitsune before he became a captain holding back the Vasto Lordes. I later found out that Captain Kitsune wasn't able to kill this Vasto Lordes, so I decided to become a Soul Reaper to finish what he started and avenge my family." Dakota explained.

"I see…. I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories and I know this will make you mad, but truthfully I don't believe all Hollows are the mindless cruel beasts the media makes them out to be." the young man pointed out.

"I know there are Hollows with a great deal of sentience, but I've never met one who's purpose wasn't to consume souls indiscriminately without thinking about the family that will have to mourn for them afterwards. Still… please tell me why you don't think that." Dakota retorts feeling angered somewhat by the young man's words.

"My story went exactly like yours though I actually had a younger sister right to the point where I was about to be eaten and have my soul consumed by a Hollow, but the difference in our stories was that….. well do you know what an Arrancar is?" the young man asked.

"Yes… I was nearly killed by one." Dakota answered.

"Then you should know that an Arrancar saved my life by attacking the Hollow that was about to eat me." The young man revealed.

"Hmphh probably just ignored you and choose to feed off another of the former form of their kind." Dakota pointed out.

"No… when that Arrancar saved my life she did so by killing the Hollow in question in a single attack." The young man explained.

"Why would an Arrancar do something like that?" Dakota asked.

"Truthfully… I have absolutely no idea why an Arrancar would do something like that. Anyways thank you for the company, but I must be leaving." The young man answered though something tells me he actually knows why.

"Wait before you go…. could you please tell me your name?" Dakota inquired.

"It's Ienzo." Ienzo said as he started walking towards the dinner's exit.

"My name is…." Dakota was saying.

"I'll ask what it is the next time we meet." Ienzo interrupts as he at last leaves the dinner.

_This man who coincidently shares the same name as a certain Arrancar walks down the city streets for several minutes only turning down a somewhat dark alley once he was sure no one was following him_

"Why would an Arrancar do something like that indeed." This Ienzo thought as he pulls from under his shirt a strangely designed necklace.

_Then this man took off that strangely designed necklace, and when he did a flash of what can only be dark blue reiatsu consumed him…. and shockingly turn him back into his true form as the Arrancar Ienzo Viristio._

"I'll have to admit as sadistically insane as that bastard is… Szayelaporro invented a rather useful device. If a Soul Reaper lieutenant was unable to tell I was an Arrancar just by looking at me then the test was a complete success." Ienzo thought.

* * *

_Though that's not all Ienzo was thinking about for as he stretched out his hand to open a Garganta back to Hueco Mundo, he was also thinking about the time all those years ago where he met her. Back when he was an ordinary human he was walking back from work…. or was it school. Due to being turned into a Hollow he can only remember the rough amount of years ago it occurred. He walks into his home believing nothing to be out of the ordinary._

"Mother, father, sister I'm home!" Ienzo announced like a well-mannered man or was it child as again he can't remember clearly when this occurred.

_He walked into his living room only to find a great deal of the outer wall that makes it up gone. Quite frankly Ienzo still can't believe to this day that he didn't notice that. Anyways, their he saw to the right the dead bodies of his family and to his left a Hollow with blades for arms eating the souls of his parents. His sister forever trapped with the body of the soul ran to the sight of her big brother as she was lucky enough to avoid the Hollow's fishing attempt though I use that word loosely._

"Big brother we have to… arghh." Ienzo's little sister was saying before the blade like arm of this Hollow pierced her skin.

"Noooo!" Ienzo screamed at the top of his lungs before the shock of being covered in his sister's blood caused him to pass out.

_Ienzo didn't even notice the transformation that was occurring to him as he was unconscious, but the transformation itself didn't even matter yet for by the time he regained consciousness he saw the Hollow that killed his family charging at him while he was too stunned to move._

"Fine…. regardless of the things Soul Reapers say I know I'll at least be together with my family in death." Ienzo said clearly accepting the oncoming fact.

_All of a sudden the entire body of the Hollow that was about to kill Ienzo was consumed and destroyed by a silver colored cero effectively saving his life._

"Foolish Hollow…. your punishment was death because you slaughtered an innocent family trying to enjoy Sunday dinner." A female voice said.

_Ienzo looked up to the sky to find the source of this voice, and there was Tenshihime a woman he would later serve until his dying breath standing in the sky before him._

"Was this your family?" Tenshihime asked.

"It was." Ienzo answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss then, but we must leave before the Soul Reapers show up or they'll kill you on sight." Tenshihime informed.

"Why would a Soul Reaper kill me for no reason? And besides I have to stay behind and plan a funeral." Ienzo retorts.

"I see you haven't noticed what happened to your body. Tell me then… haven't you noticed that you're a few feet taller than me?" Tenshihime asked.

"Now that you mention it yes." Ienzo answered.

"Then go and look in the mirror over there, and you'll understand or at least will see how you've changed." Tenshihime said as she pointed to the remnants of a broken mirror with her zanpakuto.

_Ienzo decided to follow along with what his savior said and expected to find his face still covered with his sister's blood, but instead received the shock of his life when he found that his face had been replaced with a white mask of a demonic bird._

"What the…" Ienzo said in disbelief.

_He then examines the rest of his body finding that he's grown a pair of wings, along with a pair of talons, and then he finally realized that he's been turned into a Hollow._

"I've been turned into a monster." Ienzo said as the shock of the transformation really started to affect him.

"Don't you dare call our kind monsters! Some have no interest in consuming souls wishing to live a peaceful existence, and others come to the world of the living to view the beauty of its nature only to be ruthlessly attacks…. I apologize for snapping… I keep forgetting the shock people go through when they're turned into Hollows the way you were." Tenshihime said snapping into a state of anger before calming down and apologizing.

"No… I should be the one to apologize as I was raised to be grateful to those that help me without any thought of personal gain." Ienzo retorts.

"Hmm… the Soul Reapers are only a few minutes away now. Do you choose to stay here and be cut down? Or do you choose to come with me and try to make the best of your new life?" Tenshihime said as she opened a Garganta back to Hueco Mundo.

"That depends… what is your goal in life?" Ienzo asked.

"To be able to one day spend time with the people I love without fear of being killed, and to one day turn Hueco Mundo from a land devoid of life to a land of flowers and trees." Tenshime answered.

"Then I choose to live." Ienzo answered.

_Ienzo went through many a challenge living in Hueco Mundo, but like many or rather the lucky he soon adapted. The challenges themselves Ienzo went through throughout the years were things such as evolving into an Arrancar after becoming an Adjuchas class Hollow, swearing himself to Tenshihime's service as her first Fraccion, and then was rewarded with the title of second Seguir Espada after he personally killed the previous one for trying to launch a coup against his and Tenshihime's leader._

"Dakota Sioux lieutenant of Division 10's sub-squad 2, know that seeking revenge comes with the cost of swallowing… no destroying part of your heart and that if this child-sized Vasto Lorde is who I think it is then you'll have to destroy an even bigger portion. Now it's time for me to report on my reconnaissance mission" Ienzo thought as he walks into the Garganta.

* * *

_Spooks truly do live in a world of darkness, but before this chapter's end I must show you all another aspect of that world. Now imagine yourselves staring at the back of yet another mysterious person as he types away at a computer coordinating the operations of Garde e Erret agents making this man clearly high up their chain of command._

"You two are an hour late. Hmm Wilfred, where's Vlad?" this mysterious person asked.

"Sorry, but as if I can help it if a band of Hollows suddenly decide to attack us while we were driving the truck back. It's kind of hard to shoot something with arrows from the back of a moving vehicle. As for Vlad, he's installing the component we 'acquired' right now so he asked that I report for the both of us." Wilfred retorts with a bit of a cocky tone along with a noticeable Spanish accent.

_This ever cocky Wilfred has combed back turquoise colored hair, is about the same height as Kevin, has a slim but average build, blue eyes, and is wearing a Quincy uniform similar to the one worn by the mysterious Quincy that attacked Kevin a few chapters ago._

"I'm beginning to wonder whether or not I should have assigned that other Quincy in training to this task instead, but then again if I sent you on that hit job with your current abilities you probably wouldn't be coming back alive." This mysterious person mumbled.

"As if I'd be defeated by some battered Soul Reaper and yeah I may have not been training to be a Quincy as long as she has, but I'll catch up to her soon enough." Wilfred said as he anxiously clenched his fist.

"Save your burning desire for competition for later because I have another mission for you two." the mysterious man informed.

"As in the other Quincy and I or are Vlad and I working together again?" Wilfred inquired.

"It will be you and Vlad again. The details will be given to you later, but suffice to say in one week the last component we need will be arriving in the city. You two are to acquire that component from the owners." The mysterious man explained.

"Alright I'll go tell that little Bount engineer that could we have another job." Wilfred said.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kevin: You're not the Quincy that attacked me.

Wilfred: As if I want to be.

Ryuuko: How are you still alive I thought I killed you with my last attack.

Vlad: You thought wrong little Soul Reaper.

Kevin: Next time on Bleach: Real World "Team Work of Enemies".

**Character Profile**

**Author Note: **Congratulations to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for your OC has been accepted. Profile like always will be listed below.

Name: Wilfred Blackstone

Race: Quincy

Appearance: Has styled turquoise hair, is 5'8" in height, weighs about 120 lbs. and has peach white skin with an average body build. His eyes are deep blue and has a notable Spanish accent.

Clothing: He wears a regular Quincy uniform for battle and for regular civilian clothes, he wears a black tank top with ripped blue jeans, a Quincy Cross hidden in his pocket, fingerless gloves, and black silver lining boots.

Personality: Has a laid-back and cocky attitude, and likes to taunt others to put them off-guard, though with limited success. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. He also has a habit of saying, "As if". He acts like comic relief due to his frequent sarcasm and wise cracks. He also uses nicknames for other people as well, which sometimes annoys said person. He is rather calm and accepting in the loss of a battle. He also has a tendency to spy on other people to learn of their skill and strategies so he can use them against them. If you listen carefully, he has a habit of hinting some secrets, but most are too vague to understand at first. He is not an easy guy to trick. He seems to be the type of guy who will find out about a secret that interests him, one way or another. Even though he acts like this all the time, he can still be serious when he wants to be.


	8. Team Work of Enemies

**Bleach: Real World**

**Chapter 8**

**Team Work of Enemies**

* * *

_You've seen in the last chapter the dark nature of Ienzo and Dakota's respective pasts, and ironically how they ended up following the same path to power as their saviors. I wonder as well just who the child-sized Vasto Lore is and how Ienzo seems to know who it is? Still… that's not the only dark news of this chapter as it's been a week since the key members of sub-squad 2 learned that fellow squad member and 3__rd__ seat officer Keiji Toyoda was killed by Garde e Erret agents and in the darkness whatever this group of terrorists have planned seems to be nearing its completion. Captain Kitsune has unexpectedly been in New York city waiting in a Division 2's sub-squad headquarters staring at the elderly woman that is Keiji's widow who in turn is staring through an observation room, in which on the other side Soul Reaper lab technicians are performing some kind procedure as they wave a strange want like device over Keiji's zanpakuto._

"Are you alright Mrs. Toyoda?" Captain Kitsune asked as he walked over to the grieving woman or at least so he thought.

_When I say "so he thought" it's because when Captain Kitsune turned to look at the elderly woman's face, he saw that it still had smile that he's heard that she shows to her students though he could also tell there was a clear sadness behind that smile._

"Oh I'm alright dear. How are you doing? It must be tough being the heir to the Tatagane Clan?" Mrs. Toyoda asked in turn.

"Hmm how do you know that? It wasn't a fact I made public when I became the Captain of Sub-Squad 2." a surprised Captain Kitsune said.

"My husband and your grandfather are old friends who fought together during the Hollow Schism, so it's not really that much of a surprise that I know these things." Mrs. Toyoda answered.

"I see… I forgot about that. Oh you must be wondering what they're doing to your husband's zanpakuto. You see they're….." Captain Kitsune was saying as he started explaining the procedure these lab technicians were doing.

"I already know… they're purifying the foreign reiatsu from Keiji's zanpakuto so to make it easy for you to confirm, though before that they took samples of all foreign reiatsu they found for identification purposes like one would run DNA on hair follicles." Mrs. Toyoda interrupts.

"You've been through this process before?" Captain Kitsune asked surprised by the widow's knowledge of the investigative process.

"I've stared through the window of a lab much like this one when our son who was also a Soul Reaper was killed in action. Oh, and if you're worried about the fact I'm not crying me eyes out like some old bat… it's because the grieving doesn't really start for me until the funeral." Mrs. Toyoda politely explained.

"No… I didn't know you had a son so I should apologize for my own ignorance if I ended up making you relive that." Captain Kitsune equally politely interjects.

"Actually I'm surprised you didn't know that. You see my husband's family though possessing no noble status has been friends with your grandfather's family for about six or seven generations. Our son and your father were as inseparable as Keiji and your grandfather, and in fact it was through our son your father met your mother." Mrs. Toyoda retorts.

"I actually didn't know that as my mother or grandfather rarely talks about him. He died from his injuries after carrying me, my mother, and my baby brother to safety from a Hollow attack that occurred right after he was born." Captain Kitsune explained.

"Then I should be the one to apologize… as I didn't know about that. Many of the Tatagane clan actually disapproved of your father a human turned Soul Reaper from the slums of random city trying to court the noblewoman Yamato Nadeshiko that was your mother. Why from what I understand they first met during your father's first year at the Shin'ō Academy, and that the only people who really were willing to give the relationship a chance were your grandparents. A fact your mother will probably never tell you is that your father and our son actually once fought each other rather seriously to see who would get to ask her out first" Mrs. Toyoda said in turn.

"What….. what was my father like?" Captain Kitsune said finding it surprisingly harder then he thought to ask about the issue.

"He's exactly like your brother to a T. Always so energetic, helpful to those with the same dream, and willing to sacri… sorry. Speaking of your younger brother he actually has more of your grandmother in him in terms of the nature of his reiatsu or at least that's what Keiji told me. Quite frankly why from what else I've heard a woman with spiritual power equivalent to a divisional captain would never try to become a Soul Reaper herself is lost on me." Mrs. Toyoda said.

"With all due respect mam…. I have no interest in talking that woman who abandoned my mother." Captain Kitsune said revealing it to be a clear sore subject with him.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but oh… it looks like they're done." Mrs. Toyoda was saying when she suddenly pointed at the lab technicians.

_These two saw that one lab technician carefully placed what they believe to be Keiji's Zanpakuto on a stand which in turn rested on a long well lit table, and the other technician exiting the lab to greet them._

"Captain Kitsune, could you please come with me?" the other lab technician politely requests.

_The other lab technician guided Captain Kitsune in the small laboratory just as the other one was leaving, and he also locked the door behind him._

"First of all I'd like to apologize on behalf of my sub-squad for taking a week to perform what is normally a simple analysis. Are equipment was malfunctioning you see, and it took longer than expected to fix." the young lab technician explained.

"Things happen I suppose." Captain Kitsune says in turn as he walks over to his fallen comrade's zanpakuto.

"Is it Keiji Toyoda's sir?" the young lab technician politely asked.

"It's strange…." Captain Kitsune mumbled as he picked up the zanpakuto off the stand to carefully examine it.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" the young lab technician asked as he quietly pulled out a knife.

"No there's no problem….. just the feeling of loss that comes with the death of a high ranking officer is new to me, so I suppose my soul hasn't felt the gravity of that fact." Captain Kitsune explained.

"I see…. I'm sorry for your loss, but could you please hurry it up sir? I have other samples to process." The young lab technician asked.

"We both know that won't really matter at this point, since you were about to try and kill me with that knife right? Or is that your zanpakuto?" Captain Kitsune asked.

"For the safety of our chaotic worlds!" the young lab technician yelled.

_This would be assassin used Flash Step to move in front of Captain Kitsune so as to perform a diving strike, but with a quick flex of his own spiritual power Captain Kitsune stepped to the side and kicked this would be assassin through one of the observation windows unconscious though not through the one where Mrs. Toyoda was. Kitsune didn't have to use spiritual power to do that, but he knew it was the fastest way to get the Headquarters security forced to show up._

"Strange…. the guard was too small." Captain Kitsune thought.

"Captain Kitsune sir, are you alright?" a Division 2 Soul Reaper asked.

"I'm fine…. it seems Garde e Erret sent another agent to try and kill me." Captain Kitsune answered rather calmly.

"What?! Wait…. I don't recognize this person. Shit….. Divisional Captain Suì-Fēng and Sub-Squad Captain Laura Patrick will be pissed when they find out we let one get in." the Division 2 Soul Reaper retorts apparently realizing that he'll be in boiling water or rather boiling oil very soon.

"Such brazen audacity….. just what are you planning?" Captain Kitsune thought.

* * *

_Such brazen audacity indeed supports the claim that whatever they're planning is coming to fruition, but that's why the senior officers of Sub-Squad 2 are being put through the ringer by Ikkaku so they'll be ready when the time comes. Speaking of training….. let's see how they're doing shall we? Kevin is continuously creating an army of clones having them purposely self-destruct around a specially made heat resistant dummy._

"Arghh!" Kevin yelled to keep himself focused.

"You can keep going you wimp!" Ikkaku yelled keeping up with his role as an unofficial drill sergeant.

"No…. I'm officially on empty. So… did I beat my record?" Kevin said gasping for breath as his zanpakuto reverted back to its sealed state while he was using it as a crutch so he doesn't fall over.

"Yes….. your record is 4 hours 12 minutes 36 seconds of continuous use, and you're 1 hour 47 minutes and 24 seconds from the goal I've set." Ikkaku answered.

_Now one hour later Ikkaku is drilling Ryuuko by catapulting several small boulders in the air, and having her shoot them down with the signature attack of her shikai._

"Dammit….. I missed… the last one." Ryuuko sighed as she put her hand on his knees.

"Not good enough…. From how I've seen you perform the last week you should have been able to shoot down all of them, and with 1 or 2 shots less per boulder!" Ikkaku yelled.

"You try doing this damn it! Fukuma no Kaina taught me this attack wasn't designed for rapid fire!" an irritated Ryuuko yelled.

"Bending a move to do something that's supposed to be impossible takes a great deal of technique, and like I mentioned when we started that's where you need a lot of improvement! Now you're going to do this again until you get it right!" Ikkaku yelled.

_With one more hour having passed, Ikkaku is now testing just how much Dakota has improved with a similar method to how he tested Ryuuko in that he's catapulting rocks. This time however, Dakota has to grab one boulder with the vines of her shikai to swing it at another at a fast pace with the boulders becoming heavier each wave, and if she fails even once to swing a boulder at the speed Ikkaku set the training weights on her body will multiply several fold._

"Way to easy!" Dakota yelled as she crushed the remaining three boulders with a single swing of her shikai.

"Not bad… you're the only one to have actually finished the challenges I set for the three of you, and I'd say you've made the most improvement but I guess that's to be expected since you're the lieutenant. Tell me…. can you use it in the world of the living yet?" Ikkaku asked after complimenting Dakota somewhat.

"No not yet…. I may have improved, but not enough for me to use it here." Dakota answered.

"Well that's a normal problem people who don't unlock it here have, so don't worry you'll get over it in a matter of time." Ikkaku says with a surprising amount of concern.

_Time to move on to the next aspect of their intensive training regiment as Ikkaku now has them squat jump up a long staircase with weights tied to their arms and their arms tied to their legs._

"Jumping up a staircase wearing a team uniform…. yeah that's a new one for me." Kevin mumbled.

"These are kendo themed uniforms to boot. Seriously….. I know I've seen this before somewhere. I swear what is with the Japanese themed clichés?" Ryuuko followed.

"Now that you mention it…. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Dakota pointed out.

"Oh no… drgh ow drgh ow drgh ow drgh ow." Kevin said before slipping on one of the stairs, rolling down it, and occasionally yelping in pain.

"Ha ha you need to be more… uh oh ow god ow damn ow it ow!" Ryuuko yelled as the second verse went the same as the first.

"Sigh… you two have to pay more… oh you've got to be ow kidding ow me!" Dakota yelled as the third time was the apparent charm.

_After having the multiple bumps spread across each of their three bodies treated by a member of the 4__th__ division who they've had on call, Ikkaku decided to call a group meeting to assess the day's events._

"Okay I'll admit it…. I put too much weight on your backs for that last exercise." Ikkaku reluctantly admits.

"Gee ya think?!" the three Soul Reapers yelled.

"If I have to do this again…. I'll need to think about the weight a bit more. You three are in no condition to continue training until those bumps heal, so just take the next couple of days off." Ikkaku said.

* * *

_Somewhere in the back of the minds of these three Soul Reapers angels were singing hallelujah over and over and over again in immediate response to Ikkaku's news, to which in turn they flash stepped the hell out of there though Kevin would still keep his promise with Alexis and in fact let's skip ahead to see how they're doing while Mary happens to be observing without their notice._

"Hey no fair you've gotten faster!" Alexis yelled as she chases Kevin around the gym swinging her training blade around like a mad man.

"When facing someone for a second and beyond number of times be it an ally for a friendly sparring match or an enemy in a battle to the death you'd be foolish not to think they wouldn't be getting any stronger." Kevin explained as he continued to somewhat gracefully keep out of Alexis's range.

"Still you'd be easier to hit if you would just hold still for a moment." Alexis retorts pouting slightly.

"Hmm… I haven't seen him smile like that since…. no you're just over thinking things Mary. He's just enjoying his work, and there's nothing wrong with that." Mary thought.

"Ha ha…. just consider this a part of your training. Sometimes the enemy you'll face will try and run away from you if the battle goes too far in your favor or will try and get some distance between you because of the particular way they fight, so you have to get used to pursuing without overextending yourself and stopping them if you can." Kevin explained.

"Wow for someone that hasn't been in many battles you sure know a lot about that." Alexis said in amazement.

"He he I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult and I may have gotten top marks in battle theory while I was at the academy, but all I'm really doing is regurgitating what my teachers taught me so I don't deserve all the flattery. There are many things in a fight to consider like…." Kevin was saying though it's clear he's appreciating the aforementioned flattery.

"I thought I was the only one who could make him laugh like that….. Alexis you're my friend, but you're also my enemy. Now how to make up for…. oh that's perfect." Mary thought as what she believed to be a clever idea came to her mind.

"….The status of your allies, if you can run, how far you have to run, and how… hmphh." Kevin said stopping midsentence due to sensing a small flux of spiritual power.

"An opening!" Alexis yelled lightly striking Kevin across the face.

"Ouch… what was that for?" Kevin yelped in pain as Alexis apparently hit him on the head harder then she thought.

"What…. you were the one that said to strike when your enemy is distracted." Alexis interjects.

"Yeah… when you're actually fighting someone and are not getting a lecture from them." An annoyed Kevin retorts.

"Oh I'm sorry, but why were you so distracted anyway?" Alexis curiously inquired.

"I thought I sensed a flux of spiritual power a familiar one at that, but it must have just been my imagination." Kevin said as he shook his head.

"Gasp…. I let myself slip. Good thing he didn't recognize it completely or I would have been in a lot of trouble." Mary urgently thought.

"I'm going to cut our little tutoring segment short….. yawn… I really need some sleep." Kevin tells Alexis no longer able to hold back his overwhelming desire to yawn.

"Don't do that…. or yawn… I'll do the same." Alexis said yawning midsentence.

"Now the least I can do is walk the two of you home like last time…. That is if you two don't mind." Kevin suggested.

"You two? But there are only the two of us here." a confused Alexis pointed out.

"Unless that is you have something planned Mary?!" Kevin yelled as he turned towards the gym's east entrance.

"You two were so busy that I didn't want to disturb you." Mary said as she moved to stand in the doorway.

"Wow did you sense her presence because of whatever spiritual power she has?" Alexis asked out of amazement.

"No…. it's just that we've known each other long enough that I'm able to get a feel for her presence without relying on that sense. So do you two mind walking home together?" Kevin explained before asking Mary another question.

"Yeah I don't mind…. In fact father's been wondering about the next time you'd visit." Mary revealed.

"Oh….. are you um sure that's a good idea?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah why?" Mary asked in turn.

"You see….. I've always gotten the idea that your father didn't like me very much." Kevin answered.

"He's just strict like that because of his job… I insist he does like you…. if only a little." Mary reluctantly admits as she tried to force casual laughter.

"If the glares of death saying 'I'm going to kill you boy' is his sign of showing affection… then I'd hate to see what it'll be like if he get to considering me a member of the family." Kevin said with a combination of sarcasm and fear in his voice.

"Member of the family? No….no no It's too early to be thinking that far." Mary thought as she tried to literally shake said thoughts from her mind. "Wait… why are you being so gentle with her? No offense Alexis, but you were pretty harsh when you were teaching me how to play basketball."

"Was I really?... Look that's because it was a game where I could afford to be more harsh, but in a real battle you have to be careful about how you train your recruits or they won't stand a chance when it comes to the real thing." Kevin tells Mary.

"Are you sure you don't have years of battle experience. I know you've said you've just taken battle theory classes, but you're seriously speaking like a veteran." Alexis said once again in amazement.

"Look I appreciate the sentiment, but in the single year that's gone by since I've graduated the academy I've only been in 6 fights and that makes me a lucky survivor not a veteran, so like I've said before I don't deserve all the praise." Kevin said this time honestly trying to be modest.

"Oh… I've just remembered there's still the matter of the speech for next week's auditorium. Have you and the vice-prez finished everything?" Alexis asked almost too coincidently recalling a piece of important information

"Yes I finished yesterday, and Dakota said she finished the presentation she had planned." Mary answered.

"Well I haven't, but oh don't worry I'm almost done. I was just wondering if you mind that I come as well and borrow a few things so I can finish my speech as well." Alexis politely requests.

"Oh so that's what you're after, and please…. not done with your project yeah right." Mary thought as she was filled with a small amount of jealousy.

"Is it alright Mary? Because if it isn't we can just hang out together somewhere else." Kevin suggests.

"No I won't change my plans….. I'll just get her what she needs and kick her out the front door myself if necessary. We still haven't really had a chance to hang out with just the two of us Alexis, so I'm sorry in advance for anything I might do." Mary thought before eventually relenting and allowing Alexis to join the two of them albeit for a short while.

* * *

_Thankfully given Kevin's tired state, he and his two lady friends didn't have very far to walk as Mary's home wasn't very far away. Contrary to the Americanized neighborhood, ironic to her German last name, and despite the fact she was actually born in this country the outside of Mary's home has a German flare to its architecture._

"Wow… would it be racist to say that I have a sudden craving for German chocolate cake?" Alexis asked as she rubbed her tummy.

"Alexis!" Kevin said in shock apparently indeed finding the comment somewhat racist.

"No it's alright…. there actually should be a slice or two left in the fridge if you want some." Mary said clearly not offended by Alexis's comment.

"I actually don't want any… I only said that as a… now that I realize it joke in poor taste." Alexis said apologetically.

"Don't just stand there like a couple of idiots… come inside." Mary said in a rather blunt manner before offering a slight curtsy like a respectful hostess.

_It seems the interior of Mary's residence actually fits the description of a typical American home due to it being filled with things such as an HD TV, a poster or two dedicated to the local football teams, a grill that can be seen from the inside of the house, and a white picket fence around the backyard though those last two are actually outdoor factors. Getting back on topic, Mary guided Alexis to the living room since Kevin was already familiar with the arrangement of the residence due to previous visits._

"Alexis, so what was it that you needed for your presentation again?" Mary inquired.

"Now let's see…. some cotton balls, I need to borrow your paint kit, one of those big cardboard display things since you say you always keep a few on hand, and your large ruler. I know I'm being really inconvenient, but look I'm also really sorry." Alexis answered before apologizing once again.

"I keep my art stuff in the storage space under that coffee table, the large ruler along with the cardboard thing is in my room, and that leaves you Kevin to get the cotton balls out of the bathroom if that's not too much trouble." Mary respectfully said.

_Following the instructions of their temporary leader these three split off into different areas of the house. Kevin may have a bit more of a challenge as it seems Mary's father has had some renovations done as the bathroom is bigger than it was the last time he was here._

"This would have been nice to know beforehand Mary….. Alright no one got anything done by just sitting around and complaining." Kevin thought as he stretched his arms before searching for the ever elusive cotton balls.

_Kevin started looking for the cotton balls by searching the kitchen countertop….. or rather countertops as there two sinks on opposite ends of the bathroom one next to the door and one next to the toilet, of which was also the order he searched them. When that didn't work he decided to search through the cabinets under them, though he would have probably saved himself the trouble._

"Alright….. where are those fluffy little... speak of the devil." Kevin thought as he moved his hand inside the sink cabinet to grab a small case of cotton balls.

_Perhaps due to wanting to get out of that cramped space as fast as possible, Kevin hurriedly moved his body backwards and accidently banged the back of his head on the u-bend pipe for the sink._

"Ouch son of a…. hmm what's this?" Kevin thought placing his hand on the back of his neck as something that must have once been glued or somehow attached to the ceiling of this sink cabinet landed upon it.

_With the cotton balls in one hand and whatever strange object that landed on the back of his neck in the other, Kevin this time around backed out of the cabinet careful to avoid accidently knocking over any of the other cleaning supplies._

"Strange…. why do they need such a large bathroom? It is just Mary's father and her living here right?" Kevin thought as he paced the cotton balls on the bathroom countertop so he could examine the object he found by chance in greater detail.

_It was some kind of small silver or platinum medallion, with five lines spreading outward from a center point, in the shape of a pentacle I might add, and each line that make up this pentacle are interconnected again by a single circle that runs around it._

"Kevin, have you found the cotton balls yet?" Mary asked as her voice can be heard coming from the living room.

"Yeah I'll be there in just a second." Kevin answered.

"Remember to wash your hands!" Mary yelled.

"I'm not doing that!" Kevin responds.

"It's unsanitary if you don't!" Mary retorts.

"No what I meant was that I…. oh forget it." Kevin was saying as he stuffed the cotton balls and the strange medallion he found in his jacket pocket before washing his hands despite the fact he wasn't actually 'using' the bathroom.

_When Kevin returned to the living room he found that Mary had already placed every other item Alexis asked for in a medium sized plastic bag._

"Mary, when is your stepfather supposed to be home?" Kevin inquired.

"Wait, stepfather? Then what happened to your real parents?" Alexis asked as Kevin was waving his hands around like crazy behind Mary's back to get her to quickly change the subject.

_It seems that we've reached the point where we'll reveal an absolute sore subject for Mary because she suddenly started crying into Kevin's shoulder no less._

"Wahhhhh." Mary said as she continued to cry in Kevin's shoulder.

"Ah crap. Alright there there it's okay… she didn't mean to make you bring that back up." Kevin mumbled as he gently caressed her upper-back like a parent would for their crying baby.

"What did I say?" Alexis asked shocked by this unexpected development.

"Okay… look around 6 years ago on Mary's 9th birthday right after she blew out the candles….." Kevin said stopping midsentence like he wasn't sure if he should finish his explanation.

"What happened?" Alexis asked clearly concerned for her friend.

"Sorry…. I'm okay now, and I know…. you didn't mean to do this on purpose. Both my parents collapsed where they stood in this very house and I called 911, but they passed just seconds after they arrived. I would have been sent to an orphanage if it wasn't for my step-father who due to a picture he showed me was an old friend of my mother taking me in. He even bought my parent's home when I told him I didn't want to move." Mary said finishing what Kevin was reluctant to say without even turning away from Alexis's shoulder.

"Look…. I'm really really sorry about bringing that up. Great….. now I feel like a big jerk." Alexis said as she apologized from the bottom of her heart.

"When someone even mentions her parents she can't help but start crying, and don't worry about it she said she knows you didn't mean to." Kevin pointed out.

"I'm going to you know go before I say something else I regret, and you said you were okay with it, but I'm really really sorry." Alexis said as she steadily backed towards the door.

"I'll walk you home then." Kevin suggests.

"No it's alright, and I think for now it's better you stay with her until she completely calms down." Alexis points out as she grabs the items she came here to borrow before walking towards the front door.

"Be careful then." Kevin said with some degree of concern.

"Say Kevin, do you mind if I just stay like this…. for a little while longer?" Mary earnestly requests.

"Sure… silly girl." Kevin said with a smile as Mary only held back her tears long enough for Alexis to leave.

"Thank you Ke-Kevin." Mary said still crying as she tries to force herself to a stop.

"Oh…. I'm not sure if this is the best time to bring this up, but I found this medallion in the sink cabinet. You really shouldn't keep your valuables there." Kevin pointed out as he pulled the aforementioned accessory out of his jacket pocket.

"Give me that!" Mary yelled practically about to dive for the medallion as she quickly took it out of Kevin's hand.

"Oh so it is something valuable isn't it? Like I said… you shouldn't hide your valuables in a sink." Kevin said.

"Looks like you know my secret." Mary said as she turned her face away from Kevin.

"You mean how you secretly like to hide stuff in sinks? If so, it's not really much of a secret." Kevin said apparently completely missing the point Mary was referring to.

"Eh… you mean you have no idea what this is for?" Mary asked jingling the medallion in her hand around a bit.

"It's a medallion….. you can either wear it around your neck or your hand like a bracelet. If there's some 4th dimensional way to use it I'm not seeing it." Kevin said still missing whatever point Mary was referring to.

"Never mind…. So what…" Mary was saying as she decided to drop the issue.

"Hold that thought… yeah mom? Okay…. I'll be there soon. Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to go home." Kevin said interrupting Mary due to having to answer his cell phone.

"Oh okay…. be careful on the walk home." Mary said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine…. that's why I have this." Kevin retorts flashing his Soul Reaper badge for a moment.

_As Kevin walked across the pathway from Mary's front door to the sidewalk, he stopped for a moment to see a black 2008 Audi R8 pull into the driveway. Then once the car was put in park out came a tall fairly skinned muscular man, wearing a black business suit with a red tie, shoulder length grayish blond hair, and blue eyes. This man turned his gaze towards Kevin effectively freezing him in place out of the former's fear for the man._

"Mr. Rachen, good afternoon sir." Kevin said standing at attention like a soldier would for their superior officer.

"I take it you're just leaving?" Mr. Rachen asked.

"Yes sir." Kevin answered.

"I also trust you didn't do anything indecent with my adopted daughter in my own home?" Mr. Rachen asked again.

"Of course not sir." Kevin quickly answered.

"Then carry on." Mr. Rachen said as he walked past Kevin.

"The fear….. it's the same as with Dalchuka, but he's an ordinary human so how's that possible?" Kevin thought as his legs were shaking while he was walking home.

_Little did Kevin know that Mr. Rachen was secretly watching him through the blinds of his own home once he entered it, and he only turned away once Kevin was out of range of his eyes after being stretched to the limit. Then when he actually turned around, he saw his…. I guess you could say 'dutiful' step daughter standing right behind him._

"You look like you got emotional for a few moments." Mr. Rachen tells his step daughter.

_Suddenly any emotion of sadness or concern Mary had on her face quickly disappeared as it stood emotionless._

"It seems I'm still unable to completely suppress the feelings I have about my parent's death." Mary said in a near emotionless tone.

"Noted…. Have you finished your schoolwork for the day?" Mr. Rachen asked.

"Yes father, it took be but an hour afterschool to finish." Mary answered.

"Then once you get your cross from its hiding place we'll continue with your training immediately." Mr. Rachen said.

"I already did." Mary retorts.

"Then you're improving faster than I thought if you're able to anticipate me on matters such as this…. a prodigy truly, but let us not waste any more time." Mr. Rachen said.

* * *

_Yes well mysterious foreboding words aside, Kevin returns home to find his retired Soul Reaper of a mother with her long hair so dark brown that it could be black, brown eyes, and wearing a plainly designed peach colored sundress polishing what must be her zanpakuto she sits on a living room couch._

"I never understand why you continue to polish him if you don't plan to use him again." Kevin pointed out.

"If there's ever a point where my only choice is to draw him again I will, but even now he's still my partner and I have to treat him well so I can get the most out of our relationship. If you did the same for Kitsune no Nenshou I'm sure she'd give you more in turn." Kevin's mother pointed out.

"I might be more willing to polish her if she didn't act like a jealous school girl all the time." Kevin sighed.

"Hey…. I don't act like a jealous school girl!" Kitsune no Nenshou yelled within Kevin's mind.

"Yes…. you…. do!" Kevin yelled within his mind in turn.

"Ah you still don't understand the way women think my boy, and I see your brother still isn't home." Kevin's mother retorts.

"You know how he is…. between his own duties as a Soul Reaper and having to inherit grandpa's family business, I've only seen him come home for a shower and a change of clothes." Kevin retorts.

"Ha ha…. well he certainly has a lot of my father in him, and in fact I find it funny along with it being ironic that you two have inherited more from your grandparents then your own mother and father." Kevin's mother chuckled.

"Mom, have you ever thought about coming out of retirement?" Kevin inquired.

"I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind, but after your father died for the sake of ensuring that the three of us lived…. I decided to retire and take a less dangerous job so I could raise the both of you. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that you've found what you two wanted to do with your lives, however because I'm your mother I can't help but wish it was something less dangerous." Kevin's mother explained.

"At this rate… all the special training might kill me before a Hollow does, but you know I became a Soul Reaper to repay the favor I owe, so if I have to risk death to get strong enough to be able to pay it back I'll do it." Kevin said as he had a heart to hear with his mother.

"That's a good answer…. maybe you got something from your father after all." Kevin's mother said chuckling again.

"Sigh… I can never tell what you're thinking. I'm just going to go to sleep." Kevin mumbled as he started walking upstairs.

"Oh wait….. I almost forgot a Soul Reaper came by to drop off a message…. I think she said her name was Ryuuko." Kevin's mother revealed.

"What did she want?" Kevin asked as he hurried back down the stairs.

"She said that if you don't already have plans tomorrow, she wanted to suggest an outing to help build your teamwork between you two and another squad-mate of yours at that Oyster Bar near the library." Kevin's mother answered.

"Oh don't worry mother-in-law… I'll make sure your son doesn't follow his carnal instincts." Kitsune no Nenshou said as if Kevin's mother could hear her.

"Okay… first of all you make it sound like I'm a pervert, of who I'm not, she's not my type, and you already know Ryuuko has a huge crush on the captain! Also why are you talking like we're married? Seriously you've seen for over a week how Ryuuko fumes killing intent when Captain Kitsune shows more attention to Dakota then her!" Kevin yelled though this time not internally.

"Wow…. I guess what you say about your zanpakuto being one of the most jealous prone out there is really true." Kevin's mother said.

"You have no idea believe me….. I was nearly injured on two different occasions because she wouldn't let me use her released state due to getting in a jealous hissy fit." Kevin said venting somewhat.

"I am not…" Kitsune no Nenshou was saying.

"YES YOU ARE!" Kevin screamed interrupting his very jealous prone zanpakuto.

* * *

_One argument between a zanpakuto and its owner along with 8 hours of sleep later, Kevin after getting the time from Ryuuko headed to a certain little oyster bar not that far from home. I'm guessing that Ryuuko was thinking hopefully by hanging out in a more relaxed environment the three of them would be able to work better as a team in a fight. Sadly our protagonist feels like the odd man out due to a combination of his not sleeping well and his teammates talking about their own personal training regiments instead of anything else._

"Are you alright? You look seriously dead today?" Dakota asked with a surprising amount of concern given her normal character.

"Sorry…. I didn't really sleep well last night." Kevin yawned as he took a sip of his soft drink.

"What happened?" Ryuuko asked.

"Kitsune no Nenshou dragged me into her inner-world while I was asleep, and blasted me up close with the noise of erupting volcanoes. It was just horrible." Kevin explained.

"At least your zanpakuto spirit isn't a pervert who constantly tries to get you to dress in promiscuous outfits." Dakota pointed out as she took a big bite out of a fish taco.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha….. wow you two really have it bad." Ryuuko said busting out laughing as she nearly fell out of her chair in the process.

"Says the woman who destroyed an entire sky scraper." Dakota whispers under her breath.

"Hey I heard that, and besides there was no one in the building anyway so I still can't figure out why the captain got so mad with me." an annoyed Ryuuko pointed out.

"It's like Ikkaku said, you still need to work on the technique needed to control your power properly and maybe if you did from what I've heard Captain Kitsune wouldn't yell at you as much." Dakota pointed out.

"I'm not taking advice from you." Ryuuko said as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm just trying to be nice while pointing out the truth." Dakota said clearly irritated by Ryuuko's response.

"You see what I mean with her getting jealous?" Kevin internally asks his zanpakuto spirit.

"Yeah…. now that I'm actually paying attention I see what you mean." Kitsune no Nenshou answered.

"Yup….. wait you haven't been paying attention before?" Kevin internally asks again of his zanpakuto spirit.

_Before Kitsune no Nenshou could give a response, the senses of these three Soul Reapers flared up and put a serious look on each of their faces as danger steadily made its way towards them._

"Everyone, get down!" Dakota yelled, but due to a combination of not realizing she's a Soul Reaper and a portion of the Oyster Bar's customers not being able to speak English they pay no attention to her warnings.

_Though they did decide to follow Dakota's very good life saving advice this time around when the engine block of a truck that happen to be passing by was struck causing it to explode and the glass windows of this Oyster Bar to break. Meanwhile Wilfred the 'As if' Quincy from yesterday and the mysterious Bount Vlad are observing the damage the former's attack caused from several feet in the air._

"That was the right truck wasn't it? I mean I know the plan was changed last minute but as if I can be sure right now." Wilfred asked.

_Vlad himself is a man with long black hair ending just a few inches past his shoulders, a moustache that stretches almost perfectly straight across his face, wearing a light blue uniform one would expect to see at a mechanic's garage, a dark red cap with a sun shaped pin in it, and what must be a sheathed medieval style sword attached to his waist._

"We'll have to look through the wreckage to be sure, but first we'll have to deal with that." Vlad said pointing to the oyster bar in which our three Soul Reapers were hanging out at as he spoke with a heavy Romanian accent.

_Another reason Vlad pointed out this oyster bar was because our favorite Soul Reaper trio ran out of it already in their Soul Form so as to combat this threat to public safety. As Dakota looked up due to sensing Vlad's reiatsu she was shocked due to finding him familiar._

"How are you still alive? I attacked you from multiple directions, and given how arrogant you were there's no way you could have escaped." Dakota demanded to know.

"Perhaps because I've lived so long I am a bit arrogant little Soul Reaper, but the arrogance I showed you was merely an act to as I'm sure your captain's already said address your abilities." Vlad retorts.

"So should we fight them or run away? The boss did say you were the leader for this mission, but personally I prefer the former because as if I'm going to give up a chance to show a trio of Soul Reapers how powerless they are against races that could have been their allies." Wilfred asked.

"I wasn't expecting there to be Soul Reapers this close, so we have no choice now but to hold them off until the mission is complete." Vlad answered.

"Then you first as age before beauty after all." Wilfred said in a very arrogant tone.

"I didn't use this the last time we fought Soul Reaper, but this time I will. Zeige Dich, Abraxas!" Vlad yelled as he unsheathed the sword at his hip.

_The pitch black blade expanded into a large trident where halfway down it's handle a living entity grabbed it and started to grow from it. That entity was an anthropomorphic black dragon only a couple feet taller than Vlad, clad in dark gray armor save for its stomach and wings, and it continues to hold the trident from earlier in its right hand. This dragon knight stands before these Soul Reapers giving off what would have been an overwhelming amount of spiritual power for them two weeks ago if it wasn't for Ikkaku's training._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Ryuuko: God dam, that Vlad guy's pretty strong.

Dakota: Tch… if only I could use that here we wouldn't be having so much trouble.

Kitsune: Hold it you're not getting away!

Vlad: Then you have a choice….. Either use your bankai or let this city be destroyed.

Kevin: So I was right after all….. it was you.

Kitsune: Next time on Bleach: Real World "A Broken Arrow"


End file.
